It Started Over Coffee: Nezumi
by Rasengan22
Summary: All Naruto wanted to do was take Sasuke out on date. But wouldn't you know, after 15 months together, it had to be tonight that they bumped into an old acquaintance with the hots for Naruto. Not to mention job transfers, nosy psychics, and talk of, ahem, children.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a five chapter story I just wrapped up on y-gal. It follows the main Coffee story line. Should it be getting confusing on how to read Coffee, I would suggest to read it this way: Main fic, sidefics I, seattle-dream-seattle, sidefics 2 (I just added two additional sidefics to that titled "Love Letters"), Merry Christmas, NYC, and then this one.

Most importantly, you should **reread the sidefic "That Guy at the Bar" (in Sidefics II)** because if you didn't realize it already, that guy is this guy, and this guy is Nezumi from No. 6. So yeah, not only does Coffee have its own AU and dreamverses, it now has its own crossover universe, too. Take that, Kishimoto!

* * *

"We're gonna be late!" Naruto complained, even though that was mostly his fault.

"Well what did you expect?" Sasuke replied calmly. "Of course there's going to be traffic coming into the city on a Friday night."

"Yeah, but these tickets were really hard to get, and I know you wanted to see the show!" Naruto grabbed his boyfriend's hand as he pulled him in through the front doors of the Lookingglass Theatre.

"These things never start on time," Sasuke assured him.

He was right. Walking into the lobby, there were plenty of people milling about; although, just as they were heading toward the auditorium, the lights flashed, signaling everyone to get to their seats. Honestly, Naruto had no idea what the show was even about. He wasn't much of a play person, but he'd heard Sasuke mention it a couple of times in passing, so he went ahead and bought a couple of tickets. The building the theater was in was really cool. It was housed inside the old water pumping station located on Michigan Avenue, only a couple of blocks from Sasuke's workplace. There couldn't have been more than 150 seats, but they were mostly full. They had a good view, too, considering they were third row back and in the middle.

He glanced around at everything there was to see while Sasuke started reading through the program. The stage was small but they made good use of the space. There were five large white columns holding up some kind of dark mesh canopy, and the background looked like the sky at sunset. On two sides of the stage was a row of stools, on which musicians sat with their violins, flutes, and even a harp - all warming up for the performance. He hadn't realized there was going to be music.

"Is there gonna be singing?" Naruto asked, snatching the program from Sasuke's hands.

"Only a little," Sasuke answered, stealing back the program. "You don't even know how to read, so why would you need this?"

"Jerk." He tried to peek over his shoulder. "Why'd you wanna see this so bad anyway?"

"It's received quite a bit of critical acclaim. It's an alternative take on Euripides' Medea."

"I don't even know what that is," he said while wiggling out of his coat.

"Like I've always said," Sasuke whispered, "What's important is that you're nice to look at."

Naruto scoffed. "You're hilarious. Do I make fun of you when you ask dumb questions during football games?"

"Football is stupid," Sasuke commented. "The only thing good about it is the tight uniform pants."

"Excuse me?"

"Shh, Naruto. It's about to start."

"Tch." Naruto crossed his arms as some of the violinists began to play and the lights darkened.

Two women wearing a heck of a lot of makeup appeared on stage. Though the scenery seemed to be something fitting of a Greek play, all of the costumes were modern and tight-fitting. But the actresses were pretty attractive if not really tall. Sasuke, for his part, already looked engrossed in the play. If he asked any questions, his boyfriend would just shush him. He always got annoyed when Naruto asked stuff in the middle of a show or movie. For now, he'd just see if he could follow, and if he couldn't, he'd totally pretend that he did.

A few minutes more into the scene, with the two women bickering back and forth, another very good looking woman came on stage. She wasn't wearing as much makeup as the others, which was probably symbolic of something or other. Her skin was pale, and her hair was long - falling over her shoulders in waves of dark hair. And, unlike the snug-fitting clothes of the other women, she wore a beautiful, long and flowing dressed that modestly scraped the floor.

"Oh, oh," she exclaimed, pacing around in agitation. "Would that Heaven's levil bolt would cleave this head in twain! What gain is life to me? Woe, woe is me! O, to die and win release, quitting this loathed existence!"

Then these booming voices sang in chorus from behind the stage, sounding like the soundtrack for the Exorcist. Once the chorus finished and the beautiful female lead spoke again, it struck him as odd that a woman who looked so sweet would suddenly start uttering words about killing her own brother and murdering a former husband for his infidelities. She moved so gracefully across the stage. She kind of reminded him of... Sasuke?

He blushed, thinking about their trip to New York in January and having seen Sasuke all dressed up in women's clothes.

God, maybe Sasuke was right, maybe he really was developing a fetish for seeing him in drag? No way. He shook his head free of those particular thoughts and was determined to focus on the play. After all, he did want to give the things Sasuke liked a try, and Sasuke liked plays and symphonies and musicals. He was all sophisticated and cultured and whatnot, and Naruto had always been the type of guy to be perfectly happy reading The Onion while shitting on the toilet.

* * *

After they both took a trip to the bathroom during intermission, they came back and found that the stage had been transformed into something quite bizarre and slightly erotic. To Naruto, it looked like a sex dungeon. The columns had been draped in red latex material, and chains had dropped from the ceiling. There were other pieces of furniture and accessories he'd only seen on the Internet (Sasuke's browsing history to be specific). Just as he started going through the program to read more about the main actors, one of the doormen slid through the mostly empty second aisle in front of them and held out a small envelope to Naruto.

"I was asked to give you this," he said.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke to see if he knew what was going on. "Uh. Are you sure you have the right person?"

"Definitely. I was asked to give you this by one of the performers."

Before Naruto could ask anything else, the man forced the card into his hand and walked away toward the back of the theatre.

"Is this part of the show or somethin'?" He asked.

"I don't think so. Do you know one of the performers?"

"Uh, not that I can think of." He scratched the back of his head. "Should I open it?"

"That's up to you," said Sasuke. "I doubt it's laced with anything."

"Oh, great. I hadn't even thought of that." He dropped the program in his lap, unsealed the envelope with his finger, and read the card inside. It had been written in very neat and elegant handwriting.

 _It's been a while, but I'd definitely remember that face. I spotted you from the stage. Feel free to bring your other half along with you following the performance. Just show this to the doorman, and he'll let you backstage to see me._

He showed it to Sasuke. "What the heck?"

Sasuke took the card from him and read it again. "They obviously know you."

"Yeah, but who?" Naruto picked up the program and scanned through the cast listings. He didn't recognize any of the names, and there were no pictures. Who would he know that would be in this show but would also know Sasuke? He racked his brain trying to figure it out, but couldn't come up with a single person.

"Maybe it was meant for you," he said. "Do you have some ex that was into show business?"

Sasuke frowned. "Are you serious?"

"Well, I dunno who it is!"

"I suppose we'll find out after the show. I'm sure it's just a friend of yours that you've forgotten."

"You're not weirded out?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke brushed his hair out of his face. "I'm not jealous if that's what you're asking. That a complete stranger would invite you backstage to see them and who noticed you personally while performing on stage."

"Hm. So it is weird."

The lights dimmed twice.

How very distracting. Now he'd be spending the rest of the show wondering which one of these people on stage he apparently knew.

* * *

After the (slightly disturbing) end of the play where Medea ended up killing her children by drowning them in a bathtub, Naruto remained in his seat, staring at the card.

"Well?" Sasuke asked. "Did you decide whether you want to accept the invitation?"

"I am curious. But if you don't wanna, we don't have to."

"I don't mind," said Sasuke. "I'm curious, as well, as to who would send you such a mysterious note."

"Alright then. It'll be like an adventure? And will you protect me if they try to kidnap me and throw me in the back of the trunk?"

Sasuke smirked. "I see my paranoia has rubbed off on you during the last year we've been together."

"It's been more than a year! It's almost been 15 months!" Naruto smiled. "We're practically an old married couple."

"Hardly. Considering you've been in relationships longer than ours."

"Yeah. But not with you." He batted his eyelashes at his boyfriend, which only earned him a slap to the back of the head.

Chuckling, he got to his feet and held out his hand for Sasuke to take. They both put their jackets on, neither of them thinking this little visit would last especially long. As instructed, Naruto presented his note to the young man guarding the door beside the stage. He cast a quick glance at the note and let them slide by through the entrance.

"Why am I rememberin' the plot to Eyes Wide Shut all of a sudden?" Naruto asked as they walked down a long, dark hallway.

"There was a plot to Eyes Wide Shut?" Sasuke asked and reached for his hand.

They heard some chatter as they rounded the corner and saw several of the actors in various states of undress. Naruto wasn't exactly sure where to go until a young boy with a dark complexion and long, brunette hair abruptly snagged him by the arm.

"You're Naruto?" He asked (rudely in his opinion). "I'm supposed to show you to your pal's dressin' room."

Naruto could only blink at Sasuke before he was dragged off by the man, who had a remarkably strong grip for being so thin and wiry.

"Um, just who is my pal exactly?"

"Guess you'll find out when you open the door, huh? Eve's always doin' these kinda things, so I stopped askin' questions a long time ago."

"Eve?" He repeated. "Do you know an Eve, Sasuke?"

"I believe that's the name of the actress who played Medea."

"Woah, really?"

They came to a stop in front of a door with a nameplate that read "Eve". Naruto was still drawing a blank on knowing any women by that name. Then he tried to think of the names of the women with whom he had a one-night stand. There'd only be two at most, and they sure as hell wouldn't know about Sasuke being his boyfriend.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea?" He said to Sasuke. After all, what if it was an ex that he'd forgotten about. That would just make this all kinds of awkward.

"That was... a woman, right?" Sasuke, who hadn't even paid attention to what he'd said, was gazing down at the other end of the hallway.

"Huh? Who? That guy who brought us here?" Naruto tried to catch another glimpse of him, but he seemed to have disappeared. "Kinda reminded me of Kiba. Dunno why."

"You didn't notice?" Sasuke asked.

"Notice what?" Naruto turned to him and stuffed both of his hands into the pockets of his unzipped coat.

"The whole play was a twist on gender, Naruto. I'm certain that some of the male parts were played by women and vice versa."

"No way," Naruto said. "Most of those chicks were really hot, especially the main one - "

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What? Not going to finish that sentence?"

"Meh. I think you're just fuckin' with me. Let's get this over with, huh?" Naruto knocked on the door and thought he could hear someone playing a piano behind it. After only half a minute, they were greeted by the beautiful actress who'd played Medea.

Up close she was just as stunning, with startlingly alluring eyes that held a silvery quality.

"I was wonderin' if you'd be allowed to come and say hello," she said to Naruto, smiling slyly at him. She still wore the long silver dress and wreath of lilacs in her hair.

"If I'd be allowed...?" He questioned uncertainly.

"As in, I wondered if your boyfriend would let you off your leash. So, are you two gonna come in and tell me how fabulous I was tonight or what?"

"The heck...?" Naruto just stared as this person retreated smoothly into her dressing room and sat down in front of a makeup table. "Do we... know each other?"

Suddenly, Sasuke pushed him into the room and shut the door behind them.

"Pardon him," said Sasuke. "It's normal for him to be a little slow at catching on."

"So I can tell. You must have a tremendous amount of patience. By the way, would you mind unzipping my dress?" She stood up again, and much to Naruto's surprise, Sasuke went over and started helping her out of her costume.

"Sasuke - " He clamped his mouth shut and abruptly turned away as the dress fell to the woman's waist. Sasuke might be gay, but Naruto didn't think it was quite right to stare.

"There are so many pins in this thing it may take a while," the woman muttered. "So, Sasuke, as a man of somewhat discerning tastes, what did you think of the play?"

When Naruto glanced behind to see what they were up to, Sasuke was watching the young woman in the mirror while she removed what appeared to be an endless amount of bobby pins from what he now assumed to be a wig.

"Maybe you should tell us how you came to be the star of the play first. I believe last we ran into you Naruto mentioned you were partaking in some kind of pretentious cross-country road trip."

"Your memory is sharp. And did you consider that maybe this is destiny at play?" She finally slid her wig off and placed it on the nearby mannequin head. Swiftly, she tied her dark, shoulder-length hair into a loose bun and turned around to face Naruto with a smirk.

"You!" He exclaimed loudly, pointing a finger.

"Me." The (now it was clear) man smirked at him. "Had you fooled, didn't I? At least your boyfriend's more observant. Unless the two of you are only friends now, and then that would make this evening even more fortuitous."

"The fates must not have it in store for the two of you," Sasuke replied dryly, "As we are most certainly still together."

"What a shame," the other man responded with a dramatic movement of his arms.

He got to his feet and ended up standing near Sasuke's side. It struck him as odd how similar their expressions were as they looked at Naruto. Even their stances were nearly identical, though the man - whom he remembered meeting nearly half a year ago in a bar - was now without a shirt. He at least had on some loose fitting pants that he'd been wearing under the dress.

Rather than get mad at being the last one in on the joke, Naruto smiled at his own ignorance and took a step forward. "Wow, um. You were really good tonight. We were really impressed with your performance in particular."

The man offered a bow. "Thank you."

"But, last I saw you, you were writin' some travel article, weren't you? Oh, that's right. You did mention to Ino about bein' an actor."

"I'm flattered you remember that small detail. The article published in January. Should've been sooner, but my editor was a bit of an imbecile if you ask me."

"Ah hah, and what was the magazine? Anything I'd know?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure I have a copy I can send you if you're really that curious."

"That guy said your name was Eve."

The man laughed. "That's my stage name. As you can see, I'm all man." He spared Sasuke a very smug look after that.

"I... this is really..." Naruto didn't know what exactly he wanted to say.

"I see my presence has made you speechless," said "Eve". "I hope this isn't too awkward for you, Sasuke? Although I'm glad to hear you're a big fan of my performance."

Sasuke adopted a rather reserved look. "I admit. I find myself a little intrigued."

"You do?" Naruto asked. Praise from Sasuke was always a big deal.

Eve turned to Sasuke. "So you do have decent taste."

"How is it that you two are suddenly gettin' along when last time - "

"All water under the bridge," Eve cut in, waving a hand at him. "I have to admit. I may have had ulterior motives in asking you back here."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You're not gonna ask us for a threesome, are you?"

"Jesus, Naruto." Sasuke covered his face with his hand, and Eve simply let out a wonderfully melodic laugh as his sharp, silvery eyes flashed in amusement.

"Not entirely what I had in mind, although the images that just produced are extremely... enlightening. Rather, I was wonderin' if you two would like to attend an after party at my humble flat. Small crowd. Mostly actors from tonight and some of the musicians."

"Musicians?" Sasuke seemed to perk up. "I was curious about the harpist. I've seen her before. Maybe in New York."

"That would be our girl Zelda." Eve nodded. "She's brilliant, isn't she? She used to play for the New York Philharmonic. She'll be there. I'd be happy to introduce you. Especially, if that's a more suitable threesome for you tonight, Naruto?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "It was the first thing that came to mind, what do you want from me?"

"A threesome with him is the first thing that entered your mind?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, no - " Naruto held out his hand as he went up to him. "Not like that! I just figured you wouldn't - "

Sasuke shrugged. "Naruto, I'm really not bothered. It might be interesting to go. We enjoyed the play. I'd like to talk to some of the musicians. I'll do whatever you want."

"What an obedient and agreeable boyfriend you are," Eve said mockingly. "How long have the two of you been together exactly as you're clearly still in the honeymoon stage?"

"Fifteen months-ish," Naruto answered.

"Not bad. I'm impressed." Eve smirked. "I'll give you the address. You might want to get a drink at one of the bars in the neighborhood first as we won't be convening until... 10 or so?"

Naruto checked his watch. It was a little after 9 p.m.

"Is that... okay with you?" He asked Sasuke.

"Sure." Sasuke offered a light smile. "If you don't mind."

"I don't mind. I think it could be sorta fun." He returned his boyfriend's smile.

Eve cleared his throat. "Ahem. Well, my two favorite lovers. I'll look forward to seein' you very shortly then." He grabbed a card off of the table and scribbled on it before handing it to Sasuke. "As you're the responsible one, I'll leave my address with you. You won't break my heart if you change your mind, but I hope to see you later."

"Yeah. We'll be there." Naruto held out his hand. "But... am I supposed to call you Eve or what?"

"Hm. No, I suppose not. You can call me what my friends do," he said.

"What's that?"

"Nezumi." He shook Naruto's hand. "You can call me Nezumi."

Naruto grinned. "Alright, Nezumi. We'll see you later."

With a wave Naruto said his goodbyes, not giving Sasuke much time to say his own farewells before taking him by the wrist and leading them out of the dressing room.

* * *

As they were sitting at the bar, Naruto was sipping on a beer while Sasuke nursed a Manhattan.

"You're a little surprised, right?" Naruto asked. "That, y'know. One: She was a he. And two: That he turned out to be the guy at the bar that time."

"A 'little' surprised would be an understatement, but I refuse to give him the upper hand."

"Ah, is that what's goin' on? I think you handled it rather well. I was waitin' for you to punch him."

"Really?" Sasuke turned in such a way that their arms rubbed together. "Do you still think I get jealous over every little thing, over everyone who hits on you or shows interest in you?"

"Not all of 'em, not that there's many. But. Yeah. I mean, it'd be weird if you didn't get jealous, right? I was kinda jealous when you agreed to take his dress off even though you're gay and at the time I didn't know she was a he."

"Listen to how that sounded. He was a man wearing a dress, and very clearly we were both mocking you for not having figured it out yet."

"How did you know anyway?"

"You think I can't tell a man when I see one?" Sasuke's eyebrow drew up as he dragged his glass across the bar in a slow circle. "And up close, I remembered who he was fairly quickly. How could I not? He'd been flirting with you back then. I always remember the guys who flirt with you, Naruto." Sasuke smiled fondly at him.

"I thought he was just a really hot chick who could act." Naruto smiled, too, and leaned into his boyfriend before letting out a quiet sigh. "We don't have to go... you seem kinda interested, though."

"Well, since you were able to clear the air of that whole threesome stipulation, I suppose I have nothing to worry about? Although, you did say you've never experienced one, and I believe that every man should try it at least once before he dies."

"You'd share me?" Naruto asked, although it was clear they were only joking.

"Hardly." Sasuke gave him a long stare.

He started chewing at his lip. "You...don't find him attractive, do you?"

"I find him arrogant, egotistical, and narcissistic."

"Hm. Odd answer. I only asked if you thought he was attractive."

"He's good looking, but so are a lot of men." Sasuke glanced across the way from the bar, at the rows of liquor on the top few shelves.

Naruto frowned. "So you are attracted to him?"

"Definitely not. You asked if I thought he was attractive, and I said he was. That doesn't mean I'm attracted to him. In fact..." But Sasuke trailed off and his gaze lowered to his drink as he began shifting it around again.

"Finish," Naruto encouraged, moving in closer in case Sasuke simply didn't want anyone to overhear them.

"It's clear he's interested in you and finds you attractive. He did back then, and he does now, and I'm sure if I gave him the opportunity," Sasuke looked directly at him, which drew their faces particularly close, "He'd make a move on you."

"Um, and I'd clearly refuse him. Just like I did last time."

"Clearly? Hm. I wonder." Sasuke tilted his head slightly as he regarded him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you seem interested in him. I won't say you're attracted to him, but he intrigues you. I can tell when you're interested in someone. As a person. It just so happens this one seems to be attracted to you in the same way I am."

"Not necessarily. I thought he was civil at least. Plus, he invited you, too. It's not like he ignored you or whatever."

"True." Sasuke kissed him on the lips and pulled away slowly.

Naruto started grinning at him.

"This song reminds me of you," Sasuke said softly.

"Me? I fall in love with someone new each day?"

"No. It seems every day there's someone else who falls in love with you. I felt pretty good for a while, but each time I let you out of the apartment, someone else catches on to what I have."

He nudged Sasuke in the side. "What are you on about, Sasuke?"

"Just that if you were ever in doubt. That I didn't know exactly what I have in you, you'd be very, very wrong."

"If this is your way of hittin' on me, it is workin' really, really well. Like, you are two seconds from gettin' laid."

"Yeah?" Sasuke picked up his glass and took a drink.

Naruto's teeth pressed into his bottom lip as he gazed at his boyfriend. "You're... so sexy."

"I am?" Sasuke set his glass down again. "Even if I'm not wearing women's clothes?"

Naruto groaned and, folding his arms on the bar, dropped his head on top of them. "You had to go and ruin it, didn't you?"

"It does seem that your fetish is only growing stronger."

"How is it a fetish if I didn't even know it was a guy?"

"So it's an unconscious fetish. But I suppose it simply means there's still a heterosexual somewhere deep inside of you." Sasuke smirked and, pulling out his phone, checked the time. "It's almost ten."

"Yeah, well, if you ever want this heterosexual deep inside you again, you'll stop makin' fun of me." Naruto pouted as he waved the bartender over so that he could pay their tab. For once, Sasuke didn't fight him on it either. "I'm not gonna apologize for thinkin' you're sexy no matter what you wear."

"I know," Sasuke murmured and slung an arm around Naruto's chair. "I'm only teasing."

"Uh huh." He placed down a twenty dollar bill when the bartender brought the total. "You ready?" Naruto got to his feet and before grabbing his own jacket, he picked up Sasuke's and helped him into it.

Sasuke waited by his side while Naruto put on his own coat.

"What?" He asked when Sasuke kept staring at him.

"Nothing."

Naruto hummed at him questioningly. "Nah. I let you get away with that far too often."

Sasuke took him by the arm as they left the bar and started alongside the sidewalk.

"If I haven't mentioned this lately," said Sasuke, "I want you to know..."

"Hm?" He thought his boyfriend's cheeks looked flushed. "Go on. Don't leave me hangin'."

"I... being in a relationship with you for this long. It's..."

Naruto waited patiently for Sasuke to put his words together, although he got a sense from the way his heart began to race that he knew exactly what he was thinking and what he wanted to say.

"While this is still new to me somehow since you're the first relationship I've ever had, I feel very grateful to have had this experience. With you. I don't think I could have done it had it not been you. Am I... making sense?"

Naruto stopped them on the sidewalk, took hold of the sides of his boyfriend's face, and kissed him. They let the other people walk around them as they stood there, and when he finally pulled away, he reached for Sasuke's hand.

"You say some pretty damn good things sometimes," Naruto murmured.

"Hn."

"Still sure you wanna go to this? I'd be perfectly fine with goin' home and messin' around."

"As appealing as that sounds, I think we'll both have a good time. You want to talk to your friend, I'm sure. I wouldn't mind doing a little networking."

"Sellin' me out to Nezumi in the hopes of signin' a new act. I see where your priorities lie."

"If he so much as bats his eyelashes at you, I will break his hands."

"But he has such nice hands," Naruto teased. "Did you see the piano in his dressing room? Pretty sure I heard him playin' before we walked in. Maybe you could sign him, huh? Doubt you've ever represented a crossdressing writer-actor as a musical act yet."

"True, but I get the impression that working together would be... difficult."

"Surprised you're even considerin' it."

"I try to keep my private and professional feelings separate."

"Sure." Naruto gave him a cynical look. "So, say, if one of your signed acts started makin' a move on me but if you told them to fuck off, they might wanna go to another agent or whatever?"

"Define making a move." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto punched him in the arm. "Asshole."

"I trust you, Naruto. If there's anything I've learned over the past year it's that I trust you implicitly. It's everyone else I don't trust, but I also know you can handle yourself."

"That's good of you 'cause if anyone hit on you right in front of me, I'd smash them in the face. That intern who used to work at your office is lucky that we never met one-on-one."

"What intern?" Sasuke stared at him blankly.

"The one who'd always stay late 'cause you did, who you said was always wantin' to take you to lunch or would message you with a bunch of dumb questions."

"Oh. Right." Sasuke grimaced. "I believe he moved on to one of the other directors once they received a promotion and fancier title."

"Whatever." Naruto lifted his chin haughtily and scoffed.

"Well, if Nezumi hits on me, I expect you to rearrange his face then," said Sasuke.

"Nah. Too pretty of a face for me to mess it up." This time, Naruto glanced over at him and smirked.

"Jerk." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to have to make sure you don't drink too much. You get very physical when you do. Especially at parties."

"Not with strangers," Naruto argued.

"Uh huh."

"Tch. Do you know where we're goin'?"

Sasuke nodded. "Only a few more blocks this way. Should be a very swanky place considering the neighborhood."

"I didn't get the impression he was a guy who liked to take up permanent residence."

"You sound as if you know him quite well considering you only spoke to each other for maybe 30 minutes tops that one evening."

"I just get a sense for people, you know that. I don't think he's a bad guy... but he just has this smell about him. Of the wind, maybe."

"The wind?"

"I can't describe it well, but just... doesn't seem like a guy who could ever settle down."

"I'm sure some people would've said the same of me," Sasuke replied.

"Hm. No... I think you always really wanted somethin' like what we have. I'm not sure Nezumi does. Then again, maybe it's all about findin' the right person who makes you want that kind of life?"

"Maybe, but you won't be the person to make him end his nomadic ways if I can help it."

"While Nezumi seems like a pretty interestin' guy, I think there's only room in my heart for one high-maintenance gay man."

"I'm not so sure he is gay," Sasuke said, sounding thoughtful.

"Huh? No?"

"Like you, I have a gut feeling for these things. My guess is he goes both ways."

"I thought you didn't believe in labels," said Naruto as they approached an upscale-looking neighborhood where every apartment complex was surrounded by wrought iron fences and lush garden landscapes.

"I imagine he may be like you... "

"How so?" Naruto turned to him as Sasuke punched in the code that Nezumi had written on the card he'd given them.

"Some people are attracted to personalities regardless of gender. But he is most definitely attracted to you. So, don't go alone with him into a room if you can help it."

"Like you did with Yahiko when you were 16?"

"Exactly like that," Sasuke replied and then smacked him in the head.

He held the door open for Naruto, and, together, they went inside the lobby and waited for the elevator to arrive, their hands joined between them by only their index and middle fingers.

* * *

They knocked on the door of apartment 606, and it wasn't Nezumi who greeted them but the skinny young man (er, woman maybe?) who had shown them to the dressing room. It was only then that Naruto realized they should've brought something. It hadn't occurred to him to find a liquor store, but, then again, he and Sasuke didn't have the best of luck with those places.

"You again," said the guy as he eyed the both of them distrustfully. "Well, don't just stand there. Come in."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, but his boyfriend didn't seem annoyed by the guy's rude way of speaking, so he decided to roll with it, too. Inside, there must've been 20 or so people hanging out in this large loft space. Humble my ass, he thought. The walls were a rustic dark red brick. The floors were a darker wood and appeared to be original. There were bookshelves everywhere and everything had a very warm and cozy feeling without being too neat or tidy. There was a fire going in the fireplace, and a young woman with bright red hair was playing at this super shiny baby grand piano. Everyone was hanging out in the living area, sitting on the floor, couch, or chairs. There was this wonderful aroma in the air, too. It smelled as though someone had been baking bread.

Sasuke took his hand and led them in where they were welcomed by a very beautiful and voluptuous woman in her early 30s. She offered Sasuke and Naruto champagne or wine.

"Wine's good for me. White if that's okay," he said, smiling at her. "He'll have red."

"Aren't you two a very beautiful couple," said the woman, handing him his glass.

Sasuke, placing an arm around Naruto's waist, took the other glass as she offered it. "Thank you."

"Excuse me," Naruto asked the lady. "Have you seen Zelda around?"

"Ah, yes. I believe she accompanied Nezumi into his bedroom." She pointed toward the end of the hallway. "I think he was showing her some photographs he'd taken recently."

"Ah, okay. Thanks."

"Sure." She smiled sweetly at him and returned to a conversation with one of her friends sitting on the very plush looking sofa.

"There you go," Naruto said as he sipped his wine. "Your harpist awaits."

"The bedroom door is closed. Maybe he's gotten over you, do you suppose?"

"Asshole. You did say he might swing both ways. Guess you really do have a nose for those things, hm?"

"It's only a guess. I'm sure it's just his photos that he's showing her."

Naruto chuckled. "You're so bad. You're always attracted to other artists, too, so it makes sense that other artists attract each other, right?"

"Hm."

"No?"

"Keep drinking your wine," Sasuke said, though his attention seemed to wander toward the woman playing piano.

"You should play." Naruto gave him a nudge. "Show her up."

"I don't think so. I can tell just by listening she's been classically trained."

"If you start gettin' a boner soon over all the talent that's in this room, I'm gonna leave you here to network or whatever it is you wanna do."

"Don't be ridiculous," Sasuke murmured near his ear and kissed the side of his head. "If I leave your side, I have a feeling you'll be bombarded by both women and men. I've caught at least three guests checking you out."

"Maybe they're lookin' at the both of us?" Naruto suggested. "Maybe they're checkin' you out. After all, you're wearin' their color of choice."

"Hn."

While Naruto was taking another sip of his wine, Nezumi came walking toward them from down the hall. He had an attractive, taller female with short jet black hair on his arm. She looked like maybe she was Eastern European. Her cheekbones were prominent, and she could have very well been a model or even a ballerina. She complemented Nezumi physically, and it occurred to him that perhaps they really were a couple.

Nezumi was dressed casually, in a pair of khaki cargo pants that hung low on his slim waist, and a yellow long-sleeve shirt. He still had his hair tied up and appeared to be deep in conversation with Zelda. At least until his gaze met with Naruto's. They kept eye contact up to the point where they stood directly in front of both he and Sasuke.

"You came," Nezumi said, his small smile very wistful. He gestured to his female companion. "Sasuke. Naruto. This is Zelda. I mentioned someone might be comin' who recognized her from New York."

"Ah, yes," said Zelda as she held out her hand, which Sasuke immediately took. She spoke with what sounded to be Russian accent. "Nezumi is a very dear friend of mine. Are you much interested in music?"

Before he even knew what happened, Zelda cut between them and grabbed for Sasuke's arm, guiding him toward an open spot near the fireplace and next to the baby grand.

"She works fast," Naruto muttered, watching as she stole away his boyfriend.

"Sasuke didn't look like he minded very much. If he picked her out of the group, I can already tell he's got good taste." Nezumi slipped his hands into his pockets and eyed Naruto for a while. "I'm... surprised but exceptionally pleased you decided to stop by tonight. I wasn't sure if you'd take me up on my offer."

"Nah. We both wanted to come. And Sasuke always likes to talk to musicians, especially ones he doesn't already know yet. Um. This is a really great place," he said. "Is it yours? How long have you been here?"

"Ah, it's not mine, though I've been allowed to decorate it more to my tastes. Unfortunately, I'm only here until the show's run comes to an end, which is in another month."

Naruto nodded. "The woman over there who offered Sasuke and I somethin' to drink. She said you had a photo collection? Are you a photographer as well as a writer and actor? That's pretty damn impressive."

"I have a lot of varied interests," said Nezumi, his tone flirtatious. He grabbed Naruto's wine glass from his hand and swallowed the rest of it. "Would you like to see? They're black and whites, mostly architecture, some of my acting troupe and other acquaintances. A few are shots I took on my travels over the past year."

"That's really great," he said, wanting to see them but wondering if it was really okay to go with Nezumi alone to his bedroom. Then again, Sasuke was all too happy to leave him for any talented musician who happened to come his way apparently. "I'd like to see them. Especially the ones of all the places you've gone."

"Of course. I'll get you a refill?" He tipped up the glass and left only long enough to bring him more, and then he guided Naruto down the hallway, a hand lightly in place on the small of his back.

"Say," said Naruto, admiring some of the portraits lining the hall, "Do you still have that bike?"

"I do," said Nezumi. "But sadly, it's in storage. One of the chains snapped, and I haven't had time to repair it."

"Really? Hm. That's too bad. If you were closer to Joliet I'd suggest bringing it to our garage at the shop. I could take a look at it. I know a guy at the scrap yard who has all kinds of parts."

Nezumi's laughter was rich and low. "I see even more now how you and Sasuke must complement each other."

Naruto didn't entirely know what he meant and tried not to take offense, but he assumed it had to do with Sasuke's tastes being rather high-brow, while his were, well. Low-brow.

"What's with that face?" Nezumi asked as they entered the bedroom. "I just meant that the chemistry between you two is very obvious. I suspect it's an opposites attract?"

Nezumi took a seat on his bed - his legs drawn apart somewhat as he leaned over with his elbows on his knees, gaze partially obscured by his bangs. Like Sasuke, the other man's hair held a blue-ish tint to it but was a shade lighter than his boyfriend's. Why he kept drawing comparisons between the two, he wasn't entirely sure.

"I wouldn't say we're opposites," Naruto answered carefully. "Maybe on the surface. Sasuke may come across somewhat more reserved than me. He's more clever than me and definitely more talented than me."

"I think you sell yourself short," Nezumi said as he rested his chin in his hand and stared at him thoughtfully. "Charisma isn't something everyone has, and you have it in spades."

"I think Sasuke's plenty charismatic," he replied, almost defensively.

The other man smiled. "Indeed. But in a different way than you. Everyone has special talents, Naruto. You know about bikes and apparently how to fix them. You're incredibly personable and clearly very loyal. Also, open-minded. I can tell you also have quite a sense of humor, but it seems as though being in my company makes you tense."

"Yeah, sorry." He smiled and sheepishly rubbed his neck. "I dunno what that is. Maybe it's just 'cause of last time. I'll... relax." He took another sip of his wine and then set it on a nearby dresser. "So, these are the photos?"

He walked toward a wall that was covered in black and white prints, all hung up and displayed by strings of twine and some clothespins. As Nezumi mentioned, a lot were of various buildings in Chicago, some from other places, and then a few candid shots of people. These were all very beautiful and simple and exactly what he would expect of Nezumi. He particularly loved this one of a slim woman with hair that went past her waist. She wore a snug white dress that hugged her curves and a large brimmed hat. She was walking across the top of a wall in extremely high heels. The photo only showed her from the back, and she had her arms out to the sides to keep balance. It looked like it was shot in a park.

"That's one of my favorites, too," Nezumi murmured, suddenly standing beside him. "Maybe your eye for art is as good as Sasuke's."

Naruto glanced over at him curiously. "You... seem different."

Nezumi's eyes widened a fraction before he reverted to a more neutral expression. "Whatever do you mean?"

He shrugged. "I know we don't know each other really, but there's just this feelin' I get... that somethin' happened recently. Like. There's somethin' on your mind."

"Maybe I should've added psychic to your list of ongoing talents?" Nezumi brushed his hair to the side and blew out a breath as he straightened a photo that had gone crooked.

"I can read people pretty well," he replied, his voice somewhat quiet.

"Let's just say that after I met you, I ran into some other interesting folks."

"I take it... it didn't work out?" He asked, stuffing a hand into one of his pockets.

"There was nothing to work out," Nezumi replied, sounding uncomfortable with this topic. "Some people live different lives. How did you and Sasuke meet?"

Naruto let his eyes wander over some of the other photos, perhaps searching out the person who had caught Nezumi's interest.

"It's not much of a story," he said. "I was at Starbuck's one day, and he came in, lookin' a bit like a drowned rat. There weren't any other tables, so I offered that he could share mine. Then, I dunno. We started talking, and I guess it kind of escalated from there."

"And as I recall, you said that it was all very complicated. It's safe to assume Sasuke is the first man you've been with?"

"Yeah." Naruto didn't have a problem sharing as much. "I still think of myself as straight like I failed at explainin' at the time." He smiled apologetically.

"I shouldn't have assumed you were misleading me. I apologize for that."

"It's alright. I woulda been confused, too, and I think I always try to explain it, but I guess it doesn't matter. We're together, so that's that. Whether I'm gay or not, or whatever Sasuke is."

"Sasuke is...?"

"Very gay," Naruto answered.

"You say that without hesitation." Nezumi laughed. "Now I hold you in even higher esteem than before. That you were able to put what you'd always known aside and entertain the idea of being with someone you were attracted to on a personal level. Without letting a little thing like gender get in the way, no less."

"Well, it's not like it just clicked like that. I agreed on a date, 'cause. Well. Clearly I liked him, but I wasn't sure if - "

"You could sleep with a man?" Nezumi finished for him.

"Yeah. My brain was havin' trouble acceptin' it, I think. But my body got in line pretty fast."

"It sounds very poetic," Nezumi mused aloud. "The heart knows what it wants and will go to great lengths to possess whatever it is, sometimes regardless of an individual's best interests. Or, rather, what our brain tells us is truly good for our well-being."

"I'm not really a very philosophical person. Sasuke is. He likes that stuff, but I think sometimes, though there are definitely things that fall under shades of gray, a lot of the time we have a pretty good sense of what's right or wrong, and then we start to overcomplicate things. I knew I liked Sasuke, so I wanted to give it a shot. That felt right. It, yeah." He rubbed the back of his head. "It definitely seemed the right thing to do instead of denyin' how I felt. And. I could tell that it wasn't normal friendship feelings, you know?"

Nezumi didn't answer right away, but his gaze was intense as he focused all of his attention on Naruto. It was odd; he seemed to listen in the same way Sasuke would do. Always allowing him to speak his thoughts without interrupting him, belittling him, or second-guessing his words.

"That worked out well for you," Nezumi commented. "But I'm sure there are other instances where listening to your head isn't such a bad thing. For example, what if what your heart wanted got in the way of self-preservation? If it was a decision that could cause you pain or harm? Would you still dive straight into it even if it promised danger?"

"Hm. Depends on the situation if I think about it," he replied. "It makes sense to avoid danger. That's what instincts are for. Say you were on a boat on the ocean and slipped into the water. It'd be dangerous for me to jump in after you, but is doin' so wrong? What's worse? Causin' potential harm to yourself or allowin' another human being to drown? In that instance, it feels right to save you regardless of what could happen to me."

"Even if we were strangers?" Nezumi asked.

"Yeah," he said certainly. "Even if we were strangers."

"I'm not sure if I feel I owe strangers anything. What if whatever fate they're dealt - whether it's to swing from the gallows or drown at the bottom of the ocean - who are we to interfere?"

Naruto grunted his disagreement. "Those are just excuses people make based on fear. I can't think of any good reason that people would have for passin' by when someone's in need of help or at the very least - about to be physically harmed."

"And yet people do that every day," said Nezumi. "There are plenty of homeless people in Chicago. People walk by as if they're invisible. There are wars where women and children die at the hands of those who are rallied as their saviors. A stray dog gets beaten in an alley, and people claim it's none of their business. So they keep walking."

"Just because it happens," Naruto argued, getting angry at the mere thought of all those things, "Doesn't make it right. Or moral."

"I suppose it all depends on whether righteousness and morality are also the fabrications of simple-minded idealists. Is it natural for animals to behave this way? Is it abnormal? Do we benefit as animals through this behavior? Is it somethin' only humans are capable of, and who determines whether or not such actions fall under a negative or positive spectrum of behavior? Maybe it's somewhere in the middle. We protect those we love, but do we give a second glance at those we don't?"

"I don't know." He shook his head. "It's up to each person, but what's important is bein' honest with yourself. Askin' yourself if you're makin' excuses because you're afraid of the consequences. I don't wanna tell someone what's right for them, but I wanna have a firm grasp of who I am and what I believe is right, and I wanna associate with people who feel similarly. I guess I've never had time for games or pretenses. I want people to just say what they think, what they feel, regardless of whether they fear someone will call them stupid... I just..."

Nezumi placed a hand on his shoulder. "I see I've worked you up even after you admitted a distaste for the philosophical. And just for a moment, you reminded me of someone else who thinks a lot like you do. It's amazing that you can continue be so idealistic given the state of the world. People are very cruel to each other, and yet even in the face of all that you continue to follow your own path. I can at least respect that. I can see what Sasuke sees in you. You must be a light for him."

"Heh." Naruto felt embarrassed now. "I don't wanna speak for Sasuke."

"Speak for me about what?"

They both turned and found Sasuke standing in the doorway.

"You two sound like you're having a very lively conversation. We could all hear you from the living room." Sasuke joined Naruto at his side and immediately started glancing at all of the photos.

"I told Nezumi I'm not really all that into philosophical debates. I'm sure you'd be a better person to talk to when it comes to that kind of stuff," Naruto mumbled.

"Why?" Sasuke asked as he touched the corner of one of the photographs of a dilapidated building and the large, dying tree beside it. "I've always appreciated your perspective on things, even when they differ from mine."

"Maybe you simply prefer to avoid confrontation if you can help it," added Nezumi. "I'm sure that people who are long-winded are some of the most frustrating for you."

"Yeah. I have little patience for that, I guess."

"He's also not one to get into political debates," said Sasuke. "But that may have something to do with his temper."

"Tch. You don't have to talk about me like I'm not here," Naruto replied irritably.

He kept getting this feeling that he was being sized up like a piece of meat. And with Nezumi and Sasuke both doing it, it was even more strange and even a little intimidating. It also didn't help that staring at all of these beautiful photos was making him depressed. There was a sense of loneliness to them, and it reminded him of what he sometimes felt coming from Nezumi. Like he'd seen some stuff that still haunted him. So, perhaps that melancholy was rubbing off on him. He was always absorbing other people's feelings without meaning to and if he didn't try to shake it off, he'd end up becoming all broody.

"I, uh. Think I'll go get another drink," he said. "Either of you want anything?"

"No, thanks," said Sasuke, and Nezumi shook his head.

He left the room without another word, and the other two didn't try to stop him. He was getting the impression that there was some kind of silent understanding between Sasuke and Nezumi. He didn't know where it came from since last they were all in the same place, Sasuke had nearly thrown a fit about Nezumi asking him out on a date - and now it was as if they were old friends.

Maybe he was overthinking it. Or maybe it was the wine. Either way, he decided to make himself scarce and socialize with some of the other guests. He liked meeting new people and small talk, and hopefully it would offer a great distraction. Though, he did wonder what Nezumi and Sasuke would have to talk about. Then again, Sasuke was extremely attracted to the creative and talented, and he supposed that even if said person had hit on him in the past, Sasuke wouldn't let that stand in the way of satiating his intellectual curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was inclined to follow Naruto out, but having been together for this long, he could tell when Naruto needed space or when he was beginning to fall into one of his moods. Instead of going after him, he continued to run his eyes over Nezumi's photograph collection, all of which were extraordinarily beautiful despite a notably somber perspective. He wondered if Naruto had picked up on it, too.

"You could make this into a book," he suggested and meant it.

"Already workin' on it."

Sasuke glanced at him briefly. He'd met men like Nezumi before - talented, intelligent, arrogant, ambitious, and always drawn to what they can't have. He meant what he'd said to Naruto earlier, that he trusted him, and ever since around Christmas with Shion, Sasuke had made it a goal not to act impulsively when he felt jealous. That was something he needed to get over.

"Do you have a favorite?" Nezumi asked, watching him closely.

Sasuke directed his attention to the left side of the wall where there was one photo in particular of a young man with white hair who appeared deep into the novel he was reading.

"Who is he? An actor?" Sasuke attempted to read the title, but the book's cover was obscured. "It looks like he's wearing a wig."

"That's his natural hair color if you can believe it. It happened overnight, I guess you could say."

Sasuke hummed. "I like his expression. It's focused, but soft. There's a warmth to the image, as if this isn't about the subject, but, rather, a moment the photographer wanted to remember. It's more sentimental than most of your others."

"Heh. You really are an observant one," Nezumi muttered. "He had a fancy degree in ecology but hadn't ever read a single play by Shakespeare until we met. Can you believe there are people like that? Man." He stopped and dragged the pad of his thumb across his lower lip. "You know. I'm at work on a new project. You and Naruto might consider bein' a part of it. There's a gallery in Boston that's quite interested in what I've shown them so far."

Sasuke was actually a little intrigued given Nezumi's obvious artistic talent, but that didn't stop him from replying sarcastically, "I'm sure Naruto would be thrilled. And would these photographs involve shooting us clothed?"

Nezumi smirked. "I've done intimate portraits before if that's what you're askin'. Beats a bunch of grainy cell phone pics, am I right? And you'd get all of the copies. For a fee, of course."

"Is this just an excuse for you to see my boyfriend naked?"

"You wound me, Sasuke." Nezumi clasped his hands behind his head like Naruto often did. "I am nothing if not a professional when it comes to my art."

"Right," he replied doubtfully. "I think I should get back to Naruto."

Sasuke gave one last glance at the young man with the white hair before deciding to return to the living room. 

* * *

Naruto was in the middle of telling a story about this terribly racist cabbie from their trip to New York when he noticed Sasuke and Nezumi walking into the room together. He decided to ignore them for the moment despite feeling the heavy weight of their gazes, even after he finished. While the rest of the group continued chatting and laughing, a couple of the other actors started in on their own amusing anecdote about some backstage shenanigans. However, he didn't get hear it all the way to the end because he was unexpectedly pulled aside by the woman who'd been playing the piano earlier.

"You're very funny," she said, speaking in a charming French accent. "Tell me, do you play? Do you like the piano?"

"I do, very much," he said, distracted by how very pretty she was. Why was everyone here so good looking as well as talented? "I can't play, though. Well, I think maybe I can do House of the Rising Sun after hearin' my boyfriend play it so many times, but other than that..."

"He is your boyfriend?" She asked, looking over to where Sasuke stood. "I thought maybe you and Nezumi - "

"No, no." He shook his head. "I met Nezumi a half a year ago in some bar in my hometown. It was just chance that we even ran into each other tonight."

"I see. Well, your boyfriend is also very beautiful."

"Thanks." He grinned. "I agree."

"You are also... very attractive, Naruto. Your eyes are the most exquisite shade of blue, but you look... a little sad, oui?"

"I do? I don't think so," he lied. "I feel pretty good. At least I've had enough drinks to be feelin' pretty good anyway."

"Mmhmm." She dragged him to the piano where she had him sit beside her on the bench. "I'll have you know that besides being a classical pianist, I'm also a bit of an intuitive. Very sensitive to other people's emotions, although I feel that you are the same, too." Lightly, her fingers danced across the keys as she began to play a melody that was as beautiful as it was somber. "This is how you feel, no? Sometimes I'll start playing something, and someone will come up to me and say 'How odd, Sophie. I was just in the mood to hear something like that'. It is very strange, I know. I come from a line of gypsies. My great-grandmother, my grandmother, and my mother spent their time traveling across Western Europe, playing their music."

"I don't think I've ever heard of a musical psychic," he said. "I'm surprised you haven't been given your own TV show."

"See! Very funny." She stopped playing and picked up his hand. "Would you mind if I read your palm?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Like, right now?"

"You're a skeptic?" She brushed her fingers across his palm.

"I dunno. Maybe? I try to keep an open mind about stuff. Just, if I'm gonna die tomorrow, I think I can live without knowin' that."

"Luckily it doesn't work that way," she said. "Though I do not think that is anything you need worry about."

Naruto chuckled and happened to glance in Sasuke's direction. He was still talking to Nezumi.

"God, get a room," he mumbled under his breath.

"Yes, I see," she said, drawing his attention back to her, which was probably a good thing. "This is your life line right here. You'll have a long life, full of love and... children."

"Really?" He asked.

"Definitely. I see it quite clearly. Not many. Just one. Perhaps two."

"Seriously? And they're mine...?"

"Yes, they're very much yours. One will look very similar to you... a boy, I think."

"Hm. And, uh... who's... um, you know? The co-parent?"

She brought his hand much closer to her face, carefully running her finger all over his palm. "I see dark hair. Beautiful eyes... someone you care for very much. This doesn't happen right away. No. In fact, you can expect many changes to happen before then. Possibly within the next... few months? It may be difficult for you, this change, but if you listen to your heart, you'll know what is the right thing to do."

"Hmm. Okay." He was still thrown off by the whole kids thing even though he definitely wanted some. "Anything else?"

"I see, how do you say? A fissure on your heart." She looked into his eyes. "I can feel it. You suffered a loss when you were young. One that still weighs on you heavily. You're thinking about this person now. You know of whom I am referring?"

He nodded. "I do... Yeah."

"Can I tell you something?" She asked, holding his hand in hers now. "Something very important."

"I guess so?"

"This person, she... I have the sense that... she's visited you. Or, she watches over you. Maybe you felt her presence. Like, she protected you? Were you in any accidents recently?"

"I mean... I was in a car accident at the end of November."

"I think it could've been worse had she not intervened. I do not mean to make you anxious, but it is something I feel I need to tell you. And also..." For some reason, she smiled and tilted her head as if hearing something he couldn't. "I think you wonder whether or not she would be proud of you, and I would like to tell you that she is. Very proud of the man you have become."

Not that he'd ever been to a psychic before or even believed in that kind of stuff, but...he felt his eyes start to sting as he became overwhelmed with a feeling of gratitude.

"Oh, I am sorry! I did not mean - " She wiped one of his tears away with her finger. "I get carried away sometimes."

"No, it's okay." He grabbed for her hand and held it tightly between his own two hands. Then, feeling compelled, he kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you."

"But I feel bad. It was too much. I said too much."

"No. It's fine." He smiled, wanting to reassure her. "It's just kinda surreal you say all that 'cause, we saw you playin' when we first came in, and I remember thinkin' to myself, 'Wow, she's got hair just like Mom's'."

"Do I?" She smiled. "It is your mother? I do really think that a lot of wonderful things will come your way."

Naruto let go of her hand. "I'd like to think that some already have."

Sophie nodded while tugging at her necklace. "Yes, I think so."

"Sorry, I should probably go find a Kleenex, huh? Look at me. Tearin' up like an idiot." He rubbed at his right eye.

"There's no shame in showing your feelings," she scolded him lightly. "You're a good person, Naruto. Good things do happen to good people."

"Thanks again," he said, and she gave him a final pat on his cheek.

Naruto got up slowly from the bench. Since he wasn't paying much attention to where he was going, he nearly ran right into Sasuke as he headed toward the kitchen. His boyfriend caught him by the arms.

"Naruto," he said softly. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yep. M'good. Just need to get a Kleenex before I start drippin' snot everywhere."

Sasuke appeared doubtful and just as it seemed he was set to interrogate him further, Nezumi appeared with a shot of something green.

"Here," he told Naruto. "Looks like you could use this."

"He doesn't need more alcohol," Sasuke argued.

"I'm fine, guys," he said, seeing that they were both worried about him.

Sasuke and Nezumi shared a dubious look. He was starting to understand how Sasuke felt about Kiba when he nagged about their bromance. Weren't they supposed to be rivals? He eyed them warily, wondering if he should be concerned about how well they were getting along.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna need this."

He swiped the shot from Nezumi's hand and slung it back.

"Now you two can get back to your conversation. Don't worry 'bout me." He returned the glass to Nezumi."Thanks for the shot."

Smiling crookedly, Naruto offered him a pat on the shoulder and then went to find which of these doors was the bathroom. 

* * *

"That's... not entirely usual behavior for him," Sasuke said, wondering what the hell that woman said to Naruto and why she thought she could get all touchy-feely with him.

Nezumi set the glass on the buffet table. "That's Sophie. I'd wager that she read his fortune. It's one of her hobbies, I guess."

"And these are your friends?" Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Naruto doesn't believe in any of that, so I doubt he get that upset over anything she had to say to him."

Nezumi grimaced. "I didn't believe in that kind of crap either. At least until I made the mistake of getting drunk one night and letting her do it to me. It was," he swallowed, "Unsettling to say the least."

"And," Sasuke inquired drolly, deciding to humor him. "What did she tell you?"

"What do you think?" Nezumi smirked. "That I would meet a man with pale hair who would change my life forever."

Sasuke glared at him. "In your dreams."

"Now that you mention it - "

He held up a hand, shaking his head in disgust. "Perhaps she was referring to that man in the photo. Him you may have a chance with if you're lucky."

"Or." Nezumi crossed his arms. "Maybe he was simply crying because she told him he'd be stuck with you for the rest of his life."

"I suppose that could be something worth crying about," he replied with a straight face.

The other man snorted. "Y'know, Sasuke. I'm tryin' pretty hard to dislike you. Could you indulge me this one time by not bein' self-deprecating? It almost makes you appear like you have some humility."

"I don't believe we're close enough for me to indulge you anything," he replied.

"Fine, if not in that regard, then how about somethin' else? I hear you play some piano, or is that just a vicious rumor?"

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably and ran a hand through his hair. "I know how to, but I'm nowhere near the level of your red-headed fortune teller friend. Besides, I should check on Naruto."

Nezumi raised a brow as he crossed his arms to his chest. "I thought he said not to worry about him. He's a big boy. I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"I'm not going to leave him alone when he's upset," he said.

"If you do, I'll be happy to offer him comfort in your place."

Nezumi's arrogance was almost getting on his nerves, but he was clearly just trying to get a rise out of him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I'd hate to have to break your arms given the various talents you have in which you might need them."

"Threatening me already?" Nezumi's grin turned slightly feral. "But you didn't even ask me my safeword yet, pretty boy. Tsk, tsk."

"Hn. You're not my type."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You aren't mine either. I prefer bigger breasts." Nezumi slid his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Thinkin' about what you said earlier, I suspect you're bein' grossly modest about your musical abilities. Especially since you're a creative director at one of the top agencies in the country."

Sasuke found himself caught off guard. "You looked me up?"

"I didn't have to. I have a lot of contacts in the music industry as you can see, but with only a first name to go by, I couldn't be sure."

He nodded. "Of course."

"I hear your agency will be openin' an office in Berlin. That could be interesting, don't y'think? And will Naruto be joining you, or can I take him off your hands? I'd make sure he's well cared for."

Sasuke frowned, ignoring the provocation regarding his boyfriend for now. "How did you hear about that?"

"Like I said." Nezumi brushed some invisible lint off of his shirt. "I have connections and ways of gettin' information. I suppose I also shouldn't know that you've been offered a position as partner. Very impressive considerin' you must be around my age."

"That's..." He dug his teeth into his lip. "There hasn't been a formal offer, and that's not something I've mentioned to Naruto yet."

"Hey, I'm not gonna rat you out, don't worry. That's between the two of you." Nezumi let his hair fall free before retying it. "No need to look so nervous."

"If you'll excuse me," he said. "I'm going to check on Naruto."

But before he could leave, Nezumi grabbed him by the arm.

Sasuke glared at where he had a hold of him. "What is it?"

"I know he's your boyfriend, but I do like Naruto. For the record, I wouldn't want him to get hurt is all I'm sayin'. He's a nice kid."

"I appreciate your concern, but I think I know what Naruto can or can't handle."

Nezumi nodded and let him go. "Sure, pal. Just tryin' to be helpful. No need to get your panties in a twist."

Sasuke stood there, even after Nezumi left him alone. His heart was racing for some reason. He'd only barely considered the possibility of relocating to Europe given that no firm decisions had been made by the agency's executives yet. He was going to bring it up eventually, but for now there were more important things for him to worry about. Like making sure Naruto hadn't passed out on the bathroom floor yet. 

* * *

Naruto was washing his hands when he heard the knock on the door. He hurried up with drying his hands, and then unlocked and opened the door.

"Oh," he said. "It's you."

Sasuke scowled. "What's with that greeting?"

"I said I was fine! I just had to blow my nose and take a piss. I'm not a kid, y'know." He stuck out his bottom lip.

"Really? Because you sound like one right now." He pressed a hand to Naruto's chest and pushed him backward, locking the door behind him.

"Hey," Naruto said. "Someone might need to get in here."

"Then they can hold it." Sasuke crossed his arms, frowning. "Why did you get upset before? And what was up with her touching you all over?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and decided to hop up on the edge of the sink to sit. "She wasn't touchin' me all over. She… is some kind of gypsy, palm readin' pianist or whatever. I dunno."

"I see. Nezumi mentioned something like that."

"Did he? You two seem to be gettin' along pretty well. Have you sent him a friend request yet?"

Sasuke took a step closer to him and let his hands rest at Naruto's waist. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you sound jealous."

"I'm not. I'm glad you've found a friend."

"Naruto." Sasuke smiled at him and, reaching for a piece of his hair, tucked it behind an ear. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I dunno. Go ask Sophie. She has the answers to those kinds of things."

"Alright. What is it she told you? It must have had quite an effect on you, after all."

Naruto shrugged, allowing his gaze to conveniently drift somewhere else. "Not much."

Sasuke put a hand to his cheek and forced him to look his way. "Please. Tell me."

Naruto felt his resolve crack. "Don't… say 'please'."

"Why shouldn't I?" He let one of his hands wander down Naruto's chest.

"'Cause. It… I'm tryin' to be mad!"

"Wait." The humor drained quickly from Sasuke's face. "Why are you mad?"

"No reason." Naruto crossed his arms, and Sasuke dropped his hands to his sides so that he wasn't touching him anywhere.

Sasuke sighed. "What, did she tell you I was going to cheat on you? It's also perfectly possible this whole group is set to help Nezumi out in scoring points with you."

"No, you ass. She just said some things about my mother! And… geez. You really are paranoid. Why would Nezumi go to the trouble of all of that? Makes no sense. If he wanted to make a move on me, why would he bother spendin' the whole night hangin' out with you?"

Sasuke tilted his head. "So you are jealous."

Naruto exhaled through his nose. "Fine, yeah. Maybe. So what?"

Bowing his head a bit, Sasuke let out a chuckle. "This is new to me. Usually it's me that's the jealous one."

"That's not true," he argued. "I've been jealous before. Like, when we met Yahiko."

"What are you talking about? You two were getting along just fine when I got back to the house."

"Oh, that's right. You did get jealous then. Hm. Well, then there's that intern!"

"Naruto." Sasuke shook his head. "He was 19 years old."

"So? That's perfectly legal. How am I supposed to compete with all these young guys you work with who idolize you, and c'mon. You're their boss. Tons of people go for that kind of thing."

"First of all," said Sasuke. "You're 24 years old. You're not some geezer."

"Oh, that's great. Thanks a lot." Naruto put a hand to his boyfriend's chest and pushed him back a step.

"Second of all," Sasuke said, grabbing the front of his shirt and getting close again. "I don't want anyone but you. If anything, I've been putting up with Nezumi's sexual harassment towards you all night."

"Huh? Sexual harassment?"

"He's very much into you. Although…"

Naruto blinked at him when Sasuke didn't continue. "What?"

"I did observe this photo in his bedroom… a man with white hair. You may have competition."

"Oh, really? I wanna see. He told me somethin' that made me think he'd met someone else while he was travelin', but he wouldn't tell me."

"I don't think he's interested in letting you play matchmaker."

"Even so. I wanna see what he looks like. Does he seem nice? Is he good lookin'?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And why are you so curious about Nezumi's love life?"

Naruto bit his lip as he looked at him. "Dunno. Guess I'm just interested."

"Oh, are you? Still thinking about that threesome you brought up earlier?"

Naruto took hold of his boyfriend's hip and pressed their bodies together. "You did say a threesome is," he did his best Sasuke impression, "'Is something every man should try at least once before he dies'."

"I don't sound like that." Sasuke wound his arms around Naruto's neck. "If it's something you want, I suppose I can't deny you anything."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at his boyfriend's mouth. "I thought you said you'd never share me."

"As long as it's only physical," Sasuke lowered his voice, "You're not allowed to fall in love with anyone but me."

"Oh?" Naruto leaned in, almost to where their lips could touch. "You think I'm in love with a guy like you?"

"A guy like me?" Sasuke repeated, his eyelids lowering as he regarded him.

"Mm." Naruto brushed his knuckles against Sasuke's cheek. "Y'know. Smart. Funny. Talented… Sexy."

"If I'm all that, how did I end up with a guy like you?" Sasuke smirked.

He was joking, but it sort of hit a nerve with Naruto, so he leaned away.

"What?" Sasuke asked. "I was obviously joking, Naruto."

"Yeah, well." He cleared his throat, and before they could finish their conversation there was a knock at the door.

"Just a minute," Sasuke told them. He gave Naruto a hard stare. "Do you want to go home?"

"No, it's not... No. You seem to be enjoyin' talkin' to all these people. Don't mind me. I'm just… in a weird mood. I'll go have another drink and maybe calm down. Ah, I'll go look for that photo. You should go… network."

"Naruto."

Naruto slipped past him. "We should get out of here. There are people waitin'." He had his hand on the doorknob.

"There's something I want us to talk about later, okay?" Sasuke told him, and his tone made Naruto's heart begin to beat faster.

"Is somethin' wrong?" He asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "No. But. It's not a big deal. We can talk about it tomorrow."

Naruto nodded, studying the other man carefully. "You know… Sophie told me an interesting thing."

"I wouldn't put much stock into anything she said, Naruto. There are people who'll take advantage of your kindness if you let them and tell you anything you want to hear."

Naruto frowned. He'd wanted to mention the thing about them having kids. Not to mention those things Sophie had said about his mother… really meant something to him. He wanted to at least believe in that.

"Y'know. You may be the smartest guy I know, Sasuke, but you're not always right about everything."

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked him. "I was only saying – "

There was another more insistent knock on the door. "Are you guys about done in there? Seriously! There's a line forming!"

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto yelled. "We're done here." He opened the door and went out, nearly bumping into Inukashi.

"Took you long enough," he grumbled.

Naruto stopped and blocked his way. "You've got some mouth on you."

"Tch. If you're tryin' to hit on me, I'm not interested."

"Uh, in what way did that sound like I was hittin' on you, you jerk?"

"I figure if you're interested in Nezumi, you'll hit on just about anything." He brushed past Naruto and went into the bathroom, stopping when he saw Sasuke. "Oh that's great guys. Can't you at least use the bedroom if you're gonna mess around? Sheesh."

Naruto was about ready to tell him off – or worse – but then Sasuke walked out, brushing past without even looking at him. He watched his back as he headed for the living room.

"Great," he muttered, and while he wasn't paying attention, Inukashi pushed him out of the way and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door in his face.

Naruto let out a sigh, feeling guilty. He was being super sensitive tonight, and he knew it. But it was weird, right? Sasuke had, so far, paid more attention to all of these artists than him tonight, and it was supposed to be a date. It's not like Naruto hadn't offered that they could go home and fuck around. If Sasuke was cool with turning down sex to do some networking, then whatever. Naruto could have fun without him. He looked toward the one end of the hallway where he could follow Sasuke and try to work it all out, or… he could go back to Nezumi's bedroom and snoop around.

Maybe he just needed some time alone. He walked into the darkened bedroom and flipped on the lights. For a while, he stared at the wall of photos, looking at each starting from the top and going left to right until he came across the one he'd missed earlier.

"Ah," he said and reached out to touch it.

The man was around his age, although he looked as if he could've been younger except he had this stark white hair. He wondered if it was dyed? He'd seen people his age with gray hair, but this white was interesting. Naruto wondered what his name was, but then he noticed a tiny scribble at the photo's corner. He leaned in close and squinted at it.

"Shion," he read. "Huh? That's weird."

"Weird name for a weird guy, I'd say."

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin as he looked over his shoulder at the person standing in the doorway. "Nezumi?"

"Yo." He put up a hand in greeting. Nezumi had a glass of wine in his hand. "Noticed you didn't come back with Sasuke. Everything alright?"

"Yeah," he said. "We sort of… aren't on the same page tonight, I guess."

"That so? Can't say I'm too sorry to hear it."

Naruto snorted. "It happens. Couples fight sometimes."

"Of that I'm all too aware," he said and let out a sigh as he came to stand at Naruto's side.

"So, is this the guy? The one you met after me?"

"Why," said Nezumi, nudging him in the side. "Jealous?"

"Ha ha. Why does it say 'Shion' there?" He pointed at the name on the photo, which was written in Nezumi's handwriting.

"Because… that's his name. It's a type of flower. His mother named him that. Apparently she liked flowers and plants."

"You seem to know a lot about him, Nezumi. I take it you two might've spent more than a half hour together?"

"You mean unlike us," Nezumi replied and handed his glass to Naruto.

"You don't want it?"

"No." He was frowning, so Naruto wondered if maybe it was a bad idea to bring this up. Who liked to talk about exes anyway? Assuming that's what Shion was to Nezumi.

Naruto took it from him and drank about a quarter of it right away. "Do you… wanna talk about it?"

Nezumi looked at him and smiled faintly. "Not really."

"It's just strange, you know," he said. "That's… the woman I was with before Sasuke. Her name was Shion."

"Ah, well. If I ever run into him again I'll have to let him know that he shares the same name as a girl."

"So… you don't talk to him anymore, or what?"

"I thought I said I didn't want to talk about it?" Nezumi's tone remained light, though, but he kept staring at the photograph.

"Well, yeah, but then you kept talkin' about it, so I thought maybe you really did wanna talk about it."

Nezumi glanced at him for a few seconds and then laughed. "Are you always this earnest?"

"Um. I dunno. I just, you know. If you wanted to talk about it, I'd be happy to listen. Plus, I'm really curious about him. What's he readin' anyway?"

"Hamlet," Nezumi answered. "I told him if he didn't read some of these classics I had lyin' around the apartment where I was staying, that I'd kick him out."

"Wait, you were livin' together?"

Nezumi sighed. "It's… complicated. I'm sure you can relate?"

"Heh. Yeah." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Fine. I know I can trust you, but where to start?"

"Well, when did you meet him? How long after you met me?"

Nezumi hummed. "Maybe a month. I was in Cincinnati by then after returning from my publisher in New York. He'd been kicked out of where he was staying. The idiot didn't even know that he was in a rough neighborhood when I ran into him. So, I said he could crash at my place since I was usually in and out during the day. I was doin' some shows at the playhouse there."

"So how long did that last?"

"Maybe… two and a half months?"

"I see. That's… I mean, that's kind of a long time to be sharin' the same space with someone." Naruto took another sip of his wine. It was white, like he preferred, and not too sweet or too dry. "You seem more of a red type of guy."

"Pardon?" Nezumi raised an eyebrow.

"The wine, I mean. I woulda guessed you prefer red."

"I prefer hard liquor if I'm honest," Nezumi replied. "Anyway, I know you prefer white, so I brought it for you."

"Of course. Are you tryin' to get me drunk?" He asked. "So that you can take advantage of me?"

"Why?" Nezumi smirked at him. "Do you think a plan like that would have much success?"

Naruto snickered. "I don't think Sasuke would be too happy about that. So, back to Shion. What… happened? I mean, you sound like you still care about him."

"Did I say that?" Nezumi's tone became slightly more sharp; Naruto observed him carefully.

"You didn't have to," he said in a soft voice. "I mean, I'm no expert, but even lookin' at the photo I can feel your affection for him through this."

"Are you suggesting we're a pair of star-crossed lovers?" He asked. "I wouldn't go that far."

"Yeah, and that didn't turn out so well for Romeo and Juliet, did it?"

"When I met Shion, he wouldn't have been able to even get that reference." Nezumi smiled, though it was crooked and his eyes held a certain sadness… or regret maybe?

"Well, I only get maybe 70% of Sasuke's references if that makes you feel better," he joked.

"It doesn't especially, and I'm sure you get more than that, Naruto." Nezumi looked over at him and took his empty glass from his hand, their fingers momentarily brushing. "By the way. Whatever happened to your Shion?"

"Eh. That's not such a great story," he said.

"I don't mind hearing it. I wouldn't mind having something else to think about right now if you don't mind."

Naruto swallowed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you to talk about it."

Nezumi waved a hand. "It's alright. There are some fond memories, but… unlike you and Sasuke, we were opposites that didn't attract, I suppose."

"Hm." Naruto held his tongue since he didn't know enough about the situation to argue with Nezumi over his own feelings. "Alright then. Um. Let's see. Shion and I broke up… more than two years ago, I guess? We'd been broken up for about a year when I met Sasuke, so that sounds right. I met her in college, but she was older than me."

"How much older?" Nezumi asked as he ran his finger along the side of another photo in the same row as Shion's.

"Five years."

"Is that so? I'm impressed. Your romantic life sounds… diverse, huh? Older women and Asian men. I'm sure that's only the half of it."

"Nah. My love life was pretty average. You should ask Sasuke about his – " But, he stopped himself. "Wow, yeah. I think I've had too much to drink."

"You don't have to explain to me. I can guess just from looking at Sasuke that he's probably a man of… experience."

"Yeah, well. That's all in the past. Anyway, what was I sayin'?"

"You had an average love life."

"Right. We'd been dating for three years. We broke up a few times during then, though, but we always ended up back together until… I finally grew a pair and broke it off for the final time. Then, maybe a week or two later, she moved to Europe 'cause, well…" He sighed, thinking about the conversation he had with her around New Year's. "Doesn't matter now. We grew apart is all. She wasn't the one."

"Is Sasuke the one?" Nezumi asked, and when Naruto met his gaze, his look was both intense and meaningful. It was also very sincere, so he decided to be honest.

"Yeah," he said, nodding firmly. "I think so."

"How unfortunate for me." Nezumi undid the knot in his hair and let it fall down to where it nearly touched his shoulders.

"I can't believe I didn't realize who you were when I saw you on stage. Or, that I had no idea you were a guy."

"I think that's a compliment," he said. "Means I was doin' my job."

"You really were great. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you whenever you were on stage."

Nezumi's lips parted just slightly and he dabbed his tongue across the bottom one. "You shouldn't say things like that to me. You might give me hope. But, I know it was an innocent comment, so I'll merely say… thank you. That night we met at the bar, I wanted somethin' like this. Just to sit down and talk to you. Find out more about you. Who you are."

"I'm really not that interestin'," he said. "Just ask Sasuke."

"Why would I ask Sasuke when I could ask you?"

"Um." Naruto felt his cheeks heating up under Nezumi's gaze.

"Does me being attracted to you make you so uncomfortable? I know you're with Sasuke."

"No, I, uh – " He scratched behind his neck. "Sorry. I guess I feel awkward. I don't really get why you're attracted to me. Not that I'd want you to be into him, but I would think Sasuke'd be more your type? You both have a lot in common, and you're so… weirdly similar about some stuff."

"Saying that is, I think, flattering in its own right. I could almost entertain the notion that had I met you before he did, then maybe I'd have had a shot, too. In convincing you that men make excellent companions… and lovers."

Naruto cleared his throat. "Of that I'm already well aware. Sasuke's my best friend. I dunno what I'd do without him."

"So you… would follow him anywhere?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess. Why do you ask?"

Nezumi shook his head. "Just curious. How did you know… when the two of you met, that he was the one?"

"Wow, I dunno if I could really explain it, but I guess I'd say… I was just drawn to him?"

The other man looked stricken by his words for some reason.

"Nezumi?" He asked.

Nezumi seemed to rouse from his thoughts after a minute. He plastered on a smile that Naruto knew was fake despite the man's otherwise excellent acting skills.

"It's… nothing," Nezumi told him, but he still appeared shaken. "Maybe we should join the others? I think when I left, Sasuke was about to accompany one of the ladies on the piano."

"Sasuke was?" He frowned. "He doesn't even play when I ask him."

"No?"

Naruto shook his head. "Cool. Guess he'll do what he wants when it comes to impressin' people who are like him, but if it's just me – " He stopped, though, not entirely sure why his feelings kept getting hurt over and over again tonight. It was probably just him. It wasn't anything Sasuke was doing. He knew how important work was to Sasuke, so he shouldn't complain. If anything, he should've tried being more supportive tonight, but…

"Naruto?" Nezumi came toward him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright? You look pale."

"No, I'm – " But he was feeling suddenly dizzy. "Um, would you mind if I just laid down on your bed for a while? I think maybe it's all the wine, and I forgot to eat tonight since we were in such a hurry to get to the show."

"Sure," said Nezumi. "Should I get you some water? Or, I could make you a sandwich or heat up some leftover soup? I don't have much, but I'd like to offer you something."

"Don't go to any trouble for me," he said. Even the lights were beginning to hurt his eyes.

Nezumi put a hand to his forehead. "You're a little warm."

Naruto shut his eyes at the touch. It felt really cool against his skin. Nezumi took him by the arm and walked him over to the bed, forcing him to sit.

"I'll bring you something, so just relax. I'll turn the lights off when I leave. Do you want me to get Sasuke?"

Naruto looked up, glancing at the other man through bleary eyes. "Uh, no. He's… havin' a good time. Don't bother him. I'll just rest a bit. I'll be good to go in 10 minutes or so."

"Alright. I'll be right back with some water and somethin' to eat. Don't pass out on me now."

"Sure, sure," he said, trying to wave his hand, but he let himself fall back onto the bed.

Last thing he remembered was Nezumi untying his shoes for him and placing them somewhere near the bed. He even yanked back the covers for him and made sure he was under the blankets. Naruto gave a yawn and turned onto his side, fluffing up the pillow under his head. It smelled like Nezumi. Like wind, and earth, and… hmm… trees. He was suddenly reminded of walks he'd take with his mom and dad when he was younger, through the woods at the back of his old house. He could hear the door squeak as Nezumi closed it almost all the way.

Naruto stared at the tiny crack of light, thinking about his mother and all the things Sophie had said earlier. He shut his eyes tight, his chest aching, and part of the pillow becoming wet with the tears that began to slide down his cheek.

Stupid Sasuke. If he wasn't so busy showing off to all those people, maybe he'd come and find him and tell him how dumb he was being. He probably could've texted him, but like he'd told Nezumi… he just wanted to let him do his thing. He'd feel better if he could just rest his eyes for a while. Then he'd get up and join the party again. 

* * *

Sasuke was almost glad that Nezumi had asked him to play because he needed a distraction. He didn't know what was going on inside Naruto's head and as he hadn't come back after their talk in the bathroom, he figured that Naruto was avoiding him on purpose. It turned out that both Sophie and Zelda were also amazing singers who had trained in opera at Juilliard, so he played their accompaniment while they sang in Italian, a duet between the male and female lovers in La bohème. He was sure Sophie could've played this piece far better than him, but his mother happened to love a lot of Puccini's works. Even if he hadn't played it for many years, it seemed to come back to him with ease. He paid attention to their voices somewhat, maybe out of habit. Both women were so solid though Zelda's voice felt far more natural and raw as she hit the vibrato. Both had clear projection and knew how to hold their diaphragms in a way to make the most of the short breaths they were allowed.

He played on autopilot as his mind drifted. The rest of the group had gathered around them, quiet and expressions serious. He forgot what it was like to do these kinds of impromptu performances - probably not since high school. Because of work, he might have to, on the rare occasion, play here and there to demonstrate what he wanted out of an artist or what direction to go but most of his duties were relegated to the production side of music business.

While they neared the end of the song, he happened to glance up and noticed Nezumi walking from the direction of his bedroom. The look on his face made him anxious, and he appeared to be waiting for him to finish, so when he did, as discreetly as he could manage, he got up from the bench. Though Zelda and Sophie tried to get him to play another, he politely excused himself and walked over to Nezumi.

"You play better than I expected," said Nezumi. "And my expectations weren't even that low."

He ignored the praise, which sounded earnest. "Where's Naruto?"

"In my bed," Nezumi answered neutrally.

"Pardon?"

"Don't look at me like that. It's not what you think. And, for the record, I could've gone and taken care of him while you sat at the piano, playin' your musical genius heart out."

"Enough with the bullshit," he said, growing impatient. "What's going on?"

"Fair enough." Nezumi scratched his cheek, glancing down the hallway.

Sasuke did the same, noticing that the door was closed and the lights off. He looked at Nezumi and took one step forward, his eyes narrowed at the other man with the intent to get physical if he had to, but that only seemed to amuse the silver-eyed man.

"He's fine," said Nezumi. "He said he felt dizzy is all. That he hadn't eaten before you guys came, so after all of the drinks, he just needed to lie down."

Sasuke immediately started to go that way but Nezumi grabbed his shoulder.

"Just let him rest, Sasuke. That's all he wanted. I was about to get him some water and a sandwich."

"I can do that much," he said. "Show me where everything is."

"How about... you bring him a bottle of water, and I'll get him somethin' to eat. I got the impression..."

"You got the impression that what?"

Nezumi shook his head. "He seems upset about something."

"Did you tell him about Berlin?" He grabbed the front of the man's shirt.

Nezumi immediately pushed him off and glared. "That's not my style." His eyes flashed. "We were just talkin'. Not about anything especially deep. He mentioned an ex-girlfriend. That's about it. Then he got really pale so I had him lay down on the bed."

"Shion?" He asked uncertainly. "Why was he talking about her?"

"That's between him and me. Now, if you don't mind. I told 'em I'd be gettin' somethin' so he doesn't pass out. Are you going to help, or are you going to continue to get in my way?"

"No, I'll... help."

"Then come this way." Nezumi knocked hard into his shoulder as he made his way to the kitchen, Sasuke following behind him, his mind wandering and no place good.

He wondered why Naruto had talked about Shion and why he hadn't come to find him when he wasn't feeling well. He could've gone to get the car and taken him home. He didn't realize that Naruto hadn't had anything to eat. Sasuke had just come home from work, and Naruto was running late from the boat shop, so he just assumed he'd picked something up on the way -

Sasuke frowned, annoyed with himself as he thought about all of the concessions Naruto had made tonight and how he didn't seem to be having as much fun as he usually did when they went out. He just assumed that given he'd been the one to receive the invite that he'd wanted to come, but he'd been detached all night. Had he done something wrong? Had he not picked up on something Naruto'd been trying to tell him? Why would Naruto want to stay if he didn't even want to be here?

"Here."

Sasuke blinked when Nezumi thrust an unopened bottle of water at his chest. He looked down at it as if he didn't know what it was.

"Are you gonna take that to him or what? Tell 'em I'll bring him somethin' in a sec. Anything he doesn't like on his sandwiches?"

"No...," he said, still distracted from his racing thoughts. "Wait... he's. He doesn't like weird cheeses."

"Weird cheeses?" Nezumi repeated and laughed while taking out bread from a cupboard. "What's that even mean?"

He half-smiled even though his chest was beginning to feel tight. "Anything that's not mozarella or cheddar, I would say."

"Alright. No brie or gruyere then. Got it." Nezumi continued to chuckle.

Sasuke started to go, but then he stopped and turned back. "Thank you," he said, and Nezumi glanced at him with some surprise. "For taking care of him. I shouldn't have left him alone."

Nezumi shrugged as he opened the refrigerator door. "It's no problem. I'm used to takin' care of these soft-hearted and emotional types. Maybe I'll ask Sophie what the hell she told him that's thrown him off."

"I'll go in first then."

"Good luck." Nezumi got to work on making Naruto his sandwich, so Sasuke went in the direction of the darkened hallway.

He approached the door quietly. He didn't really want to wake Naruto if he was resting, but if he hadn't eaten and was dehydrated, it might be a good idea to make sure he at least had some water. Quietly, he pushed open the door, and the light from the living room helped at least to provide a path toward the bed. Naruto appeared to be under the covers, and Sasuke could hear his even breathing. He went to the side of the bed and gazed down at his boyfriend. He had his back to Sasuke, and had pulled one of the pillows to his stomach.

Sasuke felt an ache in his chest as he reached down and then paused. He wanted so badly to brush Naruto's bangs out of the way, to get in the bed with him and put his arms around him, but maybe he was still mad. Maybe he'd stayed in here because he didn't want to see him. Sasuke had said something earlier that upset him, and though he hadn't done it intentionally, it wouldn't be the first time he said something that hurt Naruto's feelings without him realizing it.

A weird thought occurred to him. He'd accused Nezumi earlier of telling Naruto about the possible relocation - and maybe he'd also had too much to drink to consider this - but maybe... could Sophie have said something strange to him earlier? Why were all of these paranoid thoughts running through his head even now? Was it really so impossible that Nezumi could've set them up? If he knew about Sasuke and what was going on with his agency, then why couldn't he have told Naruto -

Oh. But Naruto had said that she'd mentioned something about his mother.

Shit.

"Naruto," he said before he could stop himself and got down on his knees beside the bed. He placed the water on the nightstand and took hold of Naruto's arm, shaking him.

His boyfriend didn't immediately wake and growing more worried, he shook him harder and raised his voice, not caring if he woke him.

"Naruto!"

Naruto let out a groan. "Why are you yellin'? I'm tryin' to - " He sat up suddenly. "Sasuke? Wait. Where am I?" He rubbed at his head and glanced about the room.

"Idiot," he said, angry all of a sudden. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell?" Naruto sat up. "What's your problem?"

"You tell me."

"I dunno what you're talkin' about."

"Fine." He picked up the water and handed it to him. "Here's your water."

"Oh." Naruto glanced at it, then at Sasuke, before tentatively taking it from him. "Where's Nezumi?"

"Why? Would you have preferred it was him taking care of you?"

"What are you talkin' about? Don't be an asshole."

"That's what I do, isn't it? Be an asshole. I say things you don't like. I never say the right thing. I'm selfish and don't even notice things like when you're not feeling well because you didn't eat before we went to the play."

"Sasuke," said Naruto. "My head is killin' me, and you're not makin' sense." He sipped at his water and looked toward the door.

Sasuke couldn't get it out of his head that he was waiting for Nezumi. He'd screwed up again, and Naruto didn't even want anything to do with him right now.

"Sorry," he said. "...I should've let you sleep."

"It's fine. I only wanted to rest my eyes. I didn't mean to fall asleep anyway. Thanks for the water."

He was looking at Sasuke, but Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"Don't leave me," he whispered.

"What?" Startled, Naruto nearly spilt some of the water as he moved his arm.

Sasuke wanted to get in the bed, but it wasn't theirs. So he couldn't. Before either of them could say anything more, there was a gentle knock at the door as Nezumi came in, carrying a plate.

"You're up," he said to Naruto. "Feelin' better? Did the water help?"

"Uh." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Um, this isn't - "

Nezumi came up to Sasuke, looking at him strangely. "You don't look so hot either. Don't tell me you two are contagious? Here." He took the bottle from Naruto and set it aside. Then he handed Naruto the sandwich, seemingly without having any awareness of the tension in the room. "Eat it. You'll feel better. I made it how Sasuke said. No weird cheeses or anything."

"Ah, um." Naruto gave another quick glance at Sasuke. "Thanks, yeah. I appreciate that. Sorry to be so much trouble."

Unlike Sasuke managed to do, Nezumi took a seat on the bed, beside Naruto. Sasuke felt the hair at the back of his neck stand on end. He'd never been provoked into violence without reason before, but he felt an extremely homicidal impulse. Part of his brain was even aware that Nezumi wasn't doing anything but showing concern. Sasuke shouldn't lose his cool anyway. He'd managed to last this long tonight without going all Clockwork Orange on anybody.

He took in a deep breath and decided to just focus on making sure Naruto was feeling better.

"It's good," Naruto said quietly.

"It's all those normal cheeses I used."

"Do you wanna try some?" Naruto offered his half to Sasuke, but he could only seem to shake his head.

"What's up with you?" Nezumi asked. "Cat got your tongue?"

Naruto shoved him. "Leave Sasuke alone. He's had a long day."

"Of course. I always forget how protective you get of him." Nezumi grinned. "Would it help if I turned on the lamp?" But without waiting for Naruto's response, he reached across - momentarily brushing Sasuke's arm - and turned on the light.

It wasn't much, but now Sasuke felt even worse about getting angry. Naruto, indeed, looked pale, and his cheeks were flushed. There was perspiration on his face and neck as if maybe he had a slight fever. On impulse, he put his hand to the blond's forehead.

"You're warm," he said.

"I'm fine." Naruto gave him a quick smile, but Sasuke didn't believe him.

"Don't lie." Nezumi stood up on the bed and hopped over Naruto to sit on the other side of him. He leaned against the headboard, right next to Naruto. "You look like shit."

"Oh, that's great, thanks a lot." Naruto laughed as he eyed Nezumi, even smiling at him.

Sasuke felt another one of those pangs of intense jealousy. Why was he so bad at giving comfort when Naruto needed it? Just like after the car accident, Naruto had to rely on Kiba to make him laugh and take his mind off of all of the heavy things probably going on inside his head. Yet, Nezumi could do this with ease, and they might as well have been strangers.

"You." Naruto suddenly turned to him again, his bottom lip sticking out. He grabbed at Sasuke's shirt, tugging at it. "Sit down. You're makin' me nervous."

Sasuke didn't know what else to do but comply. He held Naruto's gaze for a while, aware of Nezumi's eyes on him, too.

"He gets like this when I'm not feelin' well," Naruto explained, even though he was still looking at him. "You shoulda seen him when I stepped on a piece of glass from a plate one time."

Nezumi let out a quiet laugh. "Is that so? Not a fan of blood, are you, Sasuke?"

His voice was rough as it came out. "No." He cleared his throat. "I don't like when people I care about get hurt."

Naruto just looked at him, and there was a heavy silence that built until Nezumi broke it.

"You know," he said. "I... spoke to Sophie before I came in. I hope she didn't say anything, uh... that upset you, Naruto."

Naruto's head snapped in the other man's direction. "Did she tell you what she said?"

"I just asked her without bein' too obvious. It wasn't any of my business, but it seemed, y'know, you were upset after the two of you spoke, and havin' had a readin' from her before... I can tell you that she's the closest I've ever come to believin' psychics are real."

"Heh. Yeah." Naruto took another bite of his sandwich after picking off some of the crust. "She didn't say anything bad, she just brought up somethin' that - " He wiped some crumbs from the corner of his mouth with his sleeve, and Nezumi chuckled at him again, clearly finding Sasuke's boyfriend very entertaining. "Kinda made me happy and sad at the same time."

"Yes. She did the same to me. You try to forget your tragic childhood backstory and then, bam, some pseudo-French Juilliard-trained piano prodigy is bringin' up dead family members and potential future unrequited romance."

Naruto started choking on his sandwich, and Nezumi immediately pounded him on the back. Sasuke shot a glare at the other man for playing his role when he was the one who couldn't seem to get it together right now. If Nezumi hadn't showed up, they probably would've just ended up in a fight because Sasuke was too much of an idiot to say the things that he knew he should say.

"I wasn't expectin' that," Naruto said. He glanced, almost timidly, at Sasuke.

"I'm afraid I'm not in on it." Sasuke met Naruto's stare, very much wishing they were alone. But the extra company didn't seem to be bothering Naruto at all. In fact, he looked a lot better now that he'd eaten and laughed some. "What exactly did she say to you? About your mother?"

Naruto's small smile wavered. "I thought you didn't believe in that stuff."

"I don't, but whatever she said meant something to you, so in that way, it means something to me."

"I think even my heart skipped a beat with that one," said Nezumi. "I would've guessed Naruto was the romantic."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but Naruto's sigh brought his attention back to him.

"In a way you were right," Naruto said to him. "She told me things I'd always wanted to hear."

Sasuke raised a brow, patiently waiting.

Naruto gave another sigh before looking at Nezumi. "Are you opposed to hearin' personal stories?"

"Not at all." Nezumi folded his arms to his chest. "Especially if it's about you."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, well. My mom died when I was about 12. So, y'know." He shrugged. "Abandonment issues and all that goes along with that. Bad temper. Occasional low self-esteem and inappropriately-timed existential dilemmas."

"Ah, I see. You had one of those dilemmas after speaking with Sophie?"

"I guess," Naruto answered. "I get sad when I think of my mom sometimes, but Sophie told me really good things. Stuff that was specific and she couldn't have guessed at unless she knew me really well. Maybe stuff only Sasuke would know - " He glanced at Sasuke briefly - "And maybe a couple of my other good friends. Not really stuff I voice aloud, but yeah."

Nezumi hummed thoughtfully. "The same happened to me. I usually don't talk about my past since what's the point? But she knew... details. Stuff that no one would really know. Not even anyone close to me. Not that there are many of those to begin with."

"No?" Naruto asked.

"What about you, Sasuke?" Nezumi asked, changing the subject. "Any skeletons in your closet? Maybe you should go have Sophie do a readin' for you before everyone takes off. Join the club."

"I'll pass, I think," he said, absently tugging at the comforter, around where Naruto's leg would've been. "There's not a lot she could tell me that I'm not already aware of on some level."

"I don't think I'd want Sasuke to talk to her," Naruto murmured.

"Why's that?" Sasuke asked before Nezumi could say anything like it looked he might.

"Just... I'd rather not see you get upset. Then again, if you don't believe in that stuff, maybe it wouldn't bother you. You could discount it or whatever, analyze it like you usually do, break it down and tear it apart."

Sasuke let the sting of Naruto's words and tone wash over him.

"Sorry," Naruto said quickly. "I didn't mean for all that to come out like that."

"No," he said, touching his thumb to his bottom lip. "You did. And you aren't wrong."

"Sasuke."

He held up a hand. "It's okay, Naruto. I did discount it earlier. It meant something to you, and I told you it didn't mean anything."

"Yeah, but - "

"Lovers' quarrel," said Nezumi. "How very passionate the two of you are. This is like watching a play. You both care so much for each other that you've made yourself ill and he's," he was looking at Sasuke, "Become almost emotionally volatile and dangerously stoic. As an outsider looking in, let me tell you this just comes across as misplaced sexual tension."

"Wh-what?" Naruto stammered and punched Nezumi in the shoulder.

Nezumi rubbed at his arm and glared. "What was that for?"

"For - you know. You can't just say whatever you think all of the time!"

Sasuke snorted. "That's hilarious. Coming from you? Really, Naruto."

"Oh, what. The two of you are gonna start gangin' up on me again?" Naruto put his plate on the nightstand, next to the water bottle, and flopped onto his stomach. He grabbed a pillow and used it to cover his head.

Sasuke looked at his boyfriend, then at Nezumi, who looked like he was about to choke on his laughter.

"How do you do this?" Nezumi asked him. "It must be so draining to be with this guy."

"You have no idea," he replied, smirking. "But it's worth it."

"Hm." Nezumi grabbed for the pillow and snatched it away. "That's my pillow. You're not allowed to do unnecessary things with it."

"It's not like I was humpin' it," Naruto argued, his bottom lip still sticking out.

"Oh, no? Well, in that case, you can have it back." He dropped it on Naruto's head.

"What time is it anyway?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke checked his watch. "It's late."

"How late?"

"After midnight," he answered.

"Seriously? Shit. We still gotta drive back."

"I suppose we could get a hotel."

"Please," said Nezumi. "Don't waste the money. You can stay here if you want. You can have my bed since you've already sullied it, Naruto. Luckily I have OCD so I change the sheets often."

"We couldn't impose on you like that," Naruto said.

"I don't mind. The others will be leaving shortly. I'll take the couch. I just ask - please don't have sex on my bed."

Naruto's cheeks went bright red. "Yeah, right." He glanced at Sasuke. "What do you think?"

"I hate to move you around when you're not feeling well. If you really think it's not a bother," said Sasuke. "We might take you up on your offer."

"No skin off my back," said Nezumi. "It's the least I can do after lettin' one of my friends traumatize you."

"Oh, shut up!" Naruto thwacked Nezumi with a pillow. "I'm so sorry I got all upset over her sayin' my dead mother would be proud of me and she kept me from dyin' in that car accident I had."

"Wait, what car accident?" Even Nezumi looked surprised.

"Jesus, Naruto." Sasuke slapped his forehead. "Didn't you just tell Nezumi not to say everything that came to his mind?"

"Yeah, well, you two are just gonna keep makin' fun of me if I don't say anything. Whatever. Just leave me alone and go enjoy your newfound bromance."

"Oh, boy," said Nezumi.

Sasuke could only hang his head. "You can't possibly be interested in this still."

Nezumi pulled at the tie in his hair, letting it fall. "I have to admit. He might be more high-maintenance than I could handle."

"Oh, was Shion high-maintenance, too?" Naruto blurted.

"Shion?" asked Sasuke. "Your Shion?" He cringed at his own words.

"No, not my Shion," said Naruto. "He has a Shion, too. That guy with the white hair."

"So much for secrets," said Nezumi, blowing out a breath that lifted his bangs as he re-tied his hair. "Must I tell him the story, too?"

"Not if you don't want to. Nah. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"I don't think I could stop you if I tried." Nezumi smirked.

Naruto was smiling at him in this goofy kind of way.

"Oh, please," said Sasuke. "Get a room already."

The other two men stared at him in what... might have been shock.

"That's... really fuckin' hilarious," said Naruto.

"Hilarious?" mused Nezumi. "I'd say it's a rather fantastic suggestion." He elbowed Naruto in the side. "Maybe he can take the couch and the two of us can share the bed?"

"Over my dead body," said Sasuke and backed it up with a glare that would've sent lesser men running out of the apartment.

"I did spend some time on the streets as a child," said Nezumi. "I may have those sorts of skills."

"Sasuke studied martial arts. He's pretty good. He uses moves on me all the time, though his brother's even better, but that guy's a friggin gen-"

Sasuke shifted his glare to Naruto.

"Brother?" Nezumi seemed interested. "So there's two people like him roaming the world? How frightening."

"Heh. Tell me about it. Luckily they seem to use their powers for good."

"Ah, I see," said Nezumi. "So neither of them has fallen to the dark side?"

"Oh God." Naruto grabbed his chest. "You like Star Wars?" He looked excitedly at Sasuke and pointed at Nezumi. "He likes Star Wars."

"Good for him," said Sasuke. "Now if I go use the restroom, will it be safe to leave the two of you alone?"

"Sure. We'll keep our hands above the blankets." He held them up and nudged Nezumi.

"Oh, alright." Nezumi held his up, too. "Scout's honor. I promise not to touch your boyfriend below the waist."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Now you went and made him mad," said Naruto. "Go on then. Go do what you need to do."

He got up, wanting to smack the both of them upside the head, but he was much too proud for that kind of behavior. He wouldn't so easily rise to their baiting even though... Naruto would pay for this tomorrow, and he couldn't wait to dole out his punishment.


	3. Chapter 3

"Man. I thought he'd _never_ leave." Nezumi, lying on the bed beside him, had his arms folded under his head as he turned to give Naruto an especially sly look. "Hey. Come here often?"

"Jerk." Naruto laughed. "Was this your plan all along? To get me in your bed?"

"As I recall, you're the one who asked to get in it."

"True. Yeah." He had his eyes on the ceiling. "Thanks again for lettin' us stay."

"It's no problem. I'm used to people crashin' here."

"Mm. Yeah. Kinda feels like you could run your own commune or somethin'. All these artists goin' around, doin' their own thing. Like Joshua Tree in California."

"Oh. Look at you," said Nezumi. "Do you also enjoy music?"

"Eh. In the more traditional sense than Sasuke. I like a little bit of everything, but I think my preference lies in classic rock and alternative stuff from the 90s. Sasuke's gotten me into more older punk bands. Would you believe he used to be in one when he was in high school?"

Nezumi gave an absent scratch to the side of his nose. "I could see it. There's lots of layers to him, eh? Probably always keeps your relationship interesting."

"I suppose so," Naruto murmured and tugged at the blanket where it lay along his waist. "I always feel like there's somethin' new to learn about him. I like that he knows so much, too, about a lot of different things. He and my dad talk about history and politics and philosophy. I was never much into that. In fact, I was a pretty crappy student for a while. Until college, then Shion kinda got on my case about studyin'."

"Can I ask you something?" Nezumi turned onto his side, his head propped up on his hand.

Naruto nodded. "Sure."

"How did you feel...about going from dating women to just one man? Do you ever miss being with a woman?"

He chewed his bottom lip. "Nah. I don't miss it. Like, if you're askin' if I check out chicks? I don't, not really. I don't think that way about sex either. So, no. But, I'm aware I'm still attracted to them. It's just that I've always been the type of guy to be loyal to the one I'm with, and more than that, I really couldn't see myself with anyone but Sasuke."

"You don't hold back, do you," said Nezumi, the middle fingers of his hand moving in a certain rhythm. "I am... jealous, but I think I'm jealous of how passionate you are and how open you are about it. I don't think I could be like that." He glanced at Naruto. "Isn't it exhausting? Even watching you two tonight it's... it reminds me of bein' with Shion, and at the end of all that... I just thought - "

The other man stopped, and Naruto could tell he was getting frustrated.

"I think, y'know, he and I have arguments," he said and was reminded of just how often he'd had this conversation with Sasuke. "Or fights. I dunno what you wanna call them. Disagreements? And I think that's the 'opposites' part comin' in, but we always talk it out. Sasuke used to think it was the be-all end all if we disagreed or if I got pissed off at him, but I've always just thought... that's part of relationships. Don't you argue with friends? Or family? That's what it's like to love someone or be in love with someone. You have to be able to understand and forgive and have some patience."

Nezumi listened thoughtfully before commenting. "I wonder if Sasuke feels the same way as you? He seemed upset knowin' you were upset, and when he was here you could tell there was a lot goin' on in his head."

"Yeah." Naruto smiled. "He does that. I express a lot of stuff pretty clearly. We both speak our minds, though. But when he gets upset, he internalizes it."

Nezumi gave a snort. "So do you." He prodded Naruto in the arm. "You were brooding."

"I know. But I only need time, and I'm good to go. I get moody, especially when I haven't had anything to eat." He smiled lop-sidedly. It was weird talking about his relationship with someone as smart and observant as Nezumi.

Nezumi tugged at the blanket a couple of times. "And when deceased mothers are mentioned? That can be rough. I hope Sophie was at least...tactful about it?"

Naruto swatted his hand away. "Nah, she told me good things, I promise. She gave me an answer to somethin' I dwell on a lot. I remember around the time of the accident, I told Sasuke that I thought I felt her presence. I had this feelin' that it should've been worse."

"Just how bad was it?" Nezumi asked, his eyes reflecting concern.

"Mm." Naruto cocked his head and clasped his hands on top of his stomach. "It was worse for the lady who hit me. For me, I sprained my wrist and broke a finger. Had some bad bruising for a while and some stitches. Sasuke took it harder than me, so I couldn't even imagine really stoppin' to think about it. He - " Naruto was about to talk about Sasuke's past, but that wasn't really his place. "There were reasons it really got to him. I felt guilty. I knew what he was thinkin' the instant he walked into the room after the doctor brought him in and my dad and my friend, Kiba. He got quiet then, too. Like he froze. It fuckin' broke my heart. He reminded me of a little kid." Naruto's hand drifted up and he rubbed his thumb along the seam of his mouth. "I hope this isn't annoying to you, that I'm talkin' so much about Sasuke."

"No. I'm curious about you. The both of you. Relationships in general maybe."

"You... have you always been interested in men... or were there women?" Naruto asked.

"That is the million dollar question, isn't it?" Nezumi stretched his arm above his head and cracked his elbow. "I'm attracted to both women and men. I'm attracted to beautiful, interesting people who catch my attention." He gazed meaningfully at Naruto. "You were one. Although, it wasn't just how you looked. It was... the way you stopped to ask me a question without hesitation. That you were observant enough to notice the motorcycle helmet and... engaged me in normal conversation. But, I have to say. It didn't hurt that you were attractive."

"Heh. I have that habit of talkin' to strangers. It drives Sasuke nuts, I think. But I remember you seemed so interestin', sittin' at the end of the bar with a motorcycle helmet but readin' a book. It was fun to talk to you about bikes, and it was cool that you were a writer and you just did your own thing. I'd love to travel across the country."

"It's liberating for sure," said Nezumi. "But it can be lonely. Not coming home to the same bed or same person every night."

"No?" Naruto smirked. "Is it so bad comin' home to a different person every night? Aren't you a playboy or whatever?"

Nezumi chuckled. "Despite my outward appearance, I don't engage in those kinds of activities as much as you'd expect."

"No? What a waste." He smiled. "But then there's Shion."

"There is Shion. That is definitely a statement one can make."

"I hope you don't mind me sayin' this," he twiddled his thumbs a little, "But you kinda sound... er. Like a jilted lover."

"Jilted lover?" Nezumi scoffed. "As if I'd make that airhead a lover of mine. He didn't know anything. Not about fighting or books or sex. I'm sure he was still a virgin."

"Was?" Naruto asked, a brow raised.

Nezumi only stared back at him, giving away nothing. "He was innocent. In the way people of our generation aren't anymore, and at some point, I think I became a bad influence. He needed to be with people more like him. And I..."

Naruto waited, but inevitably finished for him. "You're a wanderer?"

"Yes."

"I can tell."

"He liked that city. He didn't want to travel or see anything, really. And I... there's so much more I want to learn about myself and people and the world. I don't want to limit my options. And, he was better off. If I left him there where he was happy. His mother lived there... there was this girl, too..."

"But you can't decide that for him," said Naruto. "Sometimes I wonder what it would've been like had I met Sasuke at a different time in our lives. When we first got together, he used to worry a lot about the person he used to be. He went through tough shit and he wanted to do everything on his own, push people away and all that. When we met, it was almost like fate, because I think he was ready to try to have somethin' meaningful with someone else, but if we'd met only a few years earlier, he probably would've felt similarly to how you do. There's... it's hard to be with someone romantically if you don't want the same things. Shion and I wanted different things. Sasuke and I want the same things. We want real companionship and trust and a sense of understanding. Of what we have in common and what we don't."

Nezumi appeared to be thinking on his words, and after a while, he nodded. "But... it seems that it's the differences between the two of you that causes some insecurities. I could tell by talkin' to you tonight that you sometimes have a low opinion of yourself because of what Sasuke does and who he is, maybe the way he handles himself. It saddens me that you don't see yourself the way I do, or that you don't even see yourself the way Sasuke clearly does."

He rubbed his lips together, staring at him. "How does Sasuke see me?"

Nezumi raised an eyebrow. "It's not obvious how much he adores you? I thought he was going to fall apart because you were upset with him. Although, I think you two kids just dig a bunch of drama. It's like that with a lot of couples. It's foreplay to two people who are that attracted to one another and care that much. Or, maybe it's your way of reassuring each other. You get mad, and Sasuke does what he can to placate you. I assume it's vice versa, but I imagine you must handle it better than him. At providin' comfort, I mean." He yawned. "I can only imagine that your sex life is... far from conventional."

Naruto blushed. "That may be true in some cases. Uh, about the drama bein' like foreplay for us. But we're also... we fall into moods sometimes. What's great is that at the end of the day, though, someone apologizes. Or we talk about what's botherin' us. I like that we have open communication. When everything's in sync anyway. It's not smooth all the time, and it shouldn't be. Or how else would we grow together?"

"Going back to our philosophical debate earlier... what if you loved someone, but being with that someone wasn't good for them? What if you were the component that made the relationship unhealthy?"

"Define unhealthy."

"What if that person makes bad choices or puts themselves in a position to be hurt... because of you, and I'm not talkin' about just feelings. I mean bigger stuff."

Naruto frowned. "Like drugs or whatever?"

"Not quite, but something... not great. Isn't the best thing to do to walk away?"

"I guess it depends on the situation. I can see what you're sayin', and yeah I think there are times you need to walk away if it's extreme, but... you also can't just decide for the other person. I guess I think most things can be worked out, barring extreme circumstances."

"I would consider this one... extreme."

"Now you've got me curious," he said, pushing the blanket away since he was starting to feel hot.

"It was the right thing to do," Nezumi nodded with some finality. "But who knows, we may cross paths again. If it's meant to be, right?"

"Maybe..." He scratched the side of his head. "I think fate is an interesting thing, but I also think it needs a hand sometimes. You can't expect fate to do all the work. All it does is lead you there, so it's up to you whether you're ready for the truth of what's expected of you. But. I don't think there's a wrong or right answer. We've got free will, after all."

"According to some," Nezumi mumbled. "Have you ever read _Candide_? It's one of my favorite books."

"Maybe in college. I think I vaguely remember it."

"It's satire that talks about everything happening for a reason. That's all the people say in it, even the protagonist, until he experiences misfortune after misfortune. Then at the end he begins to wonder if there's really a rhyme and reason to everything. That's how I feel sometimes. Torn between the romance of what you're saying and the reality of what life is really like. I think it would be a punishment."

"What would?" He asked, shifting around on to his side so that he could stretch out his leg. They were facing one another now. He pulled his arm underneath his head.

"Being in a relationship with me," Nezumi answered, a certain sadness shining in the depths of those uniquely stunning eyes of his.

"You sound like Sasuke, and I can assure you... bein' with him has made me the happiest I've ever been in my life. You could be missin' out on makin' another person feel that way... and havin' that other person do the same for you."

"Hm. You..."

"Mm?" He shut one of his eyes since it was getting kind of blurry.

Nezumi stared for a few seconds and then abruptly reached out to push Naruto's hair out of his eyes.

Naruto froze a bit, but seeing that Nezumi looked sad and lonely, he didn't categorize it as a come on. Instead, he just felt really bad for him. He clearly cared about this Shion, but what? Was it like with Sasuke when he sometimes thought he didn't deserve to be happy? Or was it different? And was Nezumi right? If two people really suffered because of being together, was walking away the right thing to do? Even if the two people still really cared about each other? And Shion, if he wasn't given a choice, then was it really about what was best for both? Or was it about what was best for Nezumi?

"It would've been a lot easier," said Nezumi, "Had you been single when we met. Maybe I'd have been able to change. Maybe I'd know the happiness Sasuke knows? I'm not usually one to wax hypotheticals, but it is... annoying."

Naruto rolled onto his back. "I dunno what's right for you. I'm sure a part of you knows what you want deep down and knows the reasons why you won't let yourself have it."

"Are we still talking about Shion, or you?"

Naruto sent him a glare. "Stop hittin' on me, dammit. I will defend myself if I have to."

"That could be interesting." Nezumi smirked. "Where is your boyfriend anyway? He's been gone a while."

"That's a good question. I'd say he had some bad chili, but I doubt he had a chance to eat anything either. Maybe he went back to the party?"

Nezumi chuckled. "You're so crass."

Naruto paused. He sounded just like Sasuke then.

"Should I go search for him?" Naruto wondered.

"That's up to you. You and your free will."

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Shut it."

"Careful with that thing." Nezumi's eyes narrowed. "That can be a dangerous weapon."

"You're so dramatic." Naruto reached over and punched him in the arm.

"Why don't we call it what we did earlier? It's intellectual foreplay."

"Alright, that's it," he said. "I'm goin' to find him." He started to get up, but Nezumi grabbed his arm and pulled him back down onto the bed.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll go see what the bastard is up to." Nezumi got to his feet and hopped over him and onto the floor, landing smoothly on the rug. Like a cat.

"Hey," he said. "Only _I_ get to call him bastard. No one else."

"I only call 'em as I see 'em. Gimme a bit, though. I'm sure the natives are gettin' restless without their host. If they all haven't left already."

Naruto watched him go, still very curious about Nezumi. He was a lot like Sasuke, but he was also... far less predictable. It was already hard to read Sasuke's thoughts but with Nezumi it was even more unclear, and like he'd said before, there was a certain restlessness to him. Naruto's opinion was that he hadn't found a reason yet to settle or be still or that there may never be something that could get him to just stop. To want to open up to someone in a way that, he understood, could be terrifying. Luckily, with he and Sasuke there'd been trust from the very beginning. And when you trusted someone, it was easy to expect that they'd be there to catch you when you fall.

And that's why he and Sasuke never stayed mad for very long. Neither of them was going to run away when things got difficult. He knew he would never, and even if Sasuke sometimes doubted his own steadfastness, Naruto knew that his boyfriend would go to the ends of the earth for him. Just like he would do for Sasuke. He wished other people could have what they have, but knowing that not everyone did, it also made it very clear just how special what he and Sasuke had really was.

* * *

Sasuke went to the bathroom only to find it occupied, and as he waited, he started to hear the tell-tale signs of there being not just one person, but two. He started to wander back to the bedroom only to stop when he caught a snippet of the conversation his boyfriend and Nezumi were having.

 _"Going back to our philosophical debate earlier," Nezumi was saying, "What if you loved someone, but being with that someone wasn't good for them? What if you were the component that made the relationship unhealthy?"_

 _"Define unhealthy."_

 _"What if that person makes bad choices or puts themselves in a position to be hurt... because of you, and I'm not talkin' about just feelings. I mean bigger stuff."_

 _"Like drugs or whatever?"_

 _"Not quite, but something... not great. Isn't the best thing to do to walk away?"_

 _"I guess it depends on the situation. I can see what you're sayin', and yeah I think there are times you need to walk away if it's extreme, but... you also can't just decide for the other person. I guess I think most things can be worked out, barring extreme circumstances."_

 _"I would consider this one... extreme."_

 _"Now you've got me curious."_

He didn't mean to eavesdrop, having not wanted to interrupt a serious or personal conversation, but he started to get paranoid, thinking Nezumi was trying to hint to Naruto about Berlin before he'd had a chance to tell him about it. He was set to walk in when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke?" It was Sophie.

Sasuke glanced at the bathroom door, which was still locked.

"I... was hoping to use the bathroom," he said. "Seems to be occupied."

"Oh, that would be Zelda. I saw her and Zoë walk this way earlier. It must be them." She smiled at his mild surprise. "It could be a while. Where are Nezumi and Naruto?"

"In the bedroom," he said.

Sophie's eyebrow went up. "Really?"

Sasuke regarded her coolly, her expression putting him on edge. He wondered about all of the things she'd told Naruto, then he was reminded that she'd also spoken to Nezumi at some point. It was only simple curiosity, though, as he still didn't necessarily believe in psychic ability. Most of those people were just scammers or, at the very least, really good at observation and reading body language. Naruto, however skeptical, could still be gullible at the best of the times. But the point was that he _did_ believe, and for Sasuke, that should've been all that mattered.

"You look... concerned," she said.

"Is that what your psychic powers are telling you?" He asked, not feeling in the best of moods.

"Oh. I suppose Naruto told you that I read his palm? I am very sorry to have upset him."

"On the contrary," he said. "He seemed to be happy with whatever you told him."

"Ah yes. He seemed surprised but happy to hear about the children."

"What children?" His eyes narrowed at the young woman, who, under his gaze, began nervously pulling at her diamond necklace.

"He didn't tell you? How interesting." She nodded. "You... are angry?"

"Why would I be angry? Unlike Naruto, I'm not much of a believer in those types of things."

"I know." She tugged at one of her long, red curls. "You are... very cynical, no? But, you play the piano so passionately. Hm. There is a storm of emotion inside of you."

Sasuke very nearly rolled his eyes. "I should get back to - "

"You shouldn't," she said, grabbing his arm. "You should let them finish their conversation."

"Excuse me?"

"I think Naruto will tell Nezumi something he needs to hear."

"Okay, and I should be concerned with something Nezumi needs to hear from my boyfriend because...?" He was frowning now, as he slid a hand into one of his back pockets.

She let go of Sasuke's arm. "Because you are a good person. It's why you hesitated. You didn't want to interrupt, did you? Naruto can help Nezumi in a way he needs right now."

"I don't see how that's my problem."

"You are a skeptic, yes?" She asked. "What if I could convince you that the things I see and hear are real?"

He snorted. "Who's to say that those types of things couldn't be researched beforehand? I don't believe we know each other well enough for us to be having this discussion."

"The white silk scarf... do you still have it?"

Sasuke nearly stopped breathing. "... _What_?"

"Is _that_ something I could possibly look up on the internet?"

He glared at her. "Why would you - "

"It's what they told me to tell you in order to make you believe," she cut him off, "I don't necessarily understand the significance of it, but you seem to know to what I am referring."

"Who's 'they'?" He asked, his voice low and possibly threatening, and yet Sophie didn't even flinch. He couldn't even figure out why he was standing there except... he did know. No one would know about that. He hadn't even told Naruto. That was...

"Guides," Sophie answered. "I have guides that tell me things when I ask. Or even when I don't." She gave a shrug. "It is not always something I have considered a gift. But... it's always been there, always made things difficult sometimes, but it is not for you to tell me whether what I experience is real or not. I know it's real." Her brown eyes were bright and defiant as she stared at him, reminding him... of Naruto.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I do not want anything," she replied. "You, though, I do not know. If you have questions, I can try to answer them for you."

Sasuke gave one last glance back at the bedroom, but something told him in his gut that he shouldn't.

"Fine," he said. "But not here."

"Then where?"

"How do you feel about a walk around the block?" He asked, surprised at himself for suggesting as much, but he felt a sudden desire to get out of this apartment.

"I suppose that would be okay. Let me just grab my jacket."

He nodded. "That's fine. I'll come with you."

"Of course."

He followed Sophie, fighting an unexplainable sense of dread. What would she have to tell him exactly? He had no intention of taking anything she said to heart, of course, but he wanted to know and understand the experience Naruto had earlier. He wanted to know why he'd become upset, what was this about children, and why hadn't Naruto mentioned it if it was significant to him?

Maybe it was what Sophie first said that compelled him to follow. It was unnerving.

Sophie grabbed her jacket from a hook on the wall near the kitchen.

"Ready?" She asked.

He opened the door. "After you."

* * *

Nezumi was gone no more than five minutes before he returned to the bedroom. "It seems your boyfriend slipped out with Sophie. No one knows where they went. Zelda was in the bathroom with one of the other women, so that distracted those idiots long enough for no one to notice Sasuke and Sophie leavin' the apartment."

"What? Why would he leave with her?" He asked, sitting up in the bed and already searching around for his phone.

Nezumi shrugged. "Maybe he decided to get his palm read?"

"Yeah, right. That's really..." But he didn't finish since he was dialing Sasuke's phone, which immediately went to voicemail. "Sasuke. Just callin' 'cause apparently you left with Sophie? Um. It'd be cool if you called so I don't have to worry about you bein' mugged. Chicago's not the safest at night, y'know. Anyway, uh. Just call me if you're gonna be a while, alright?"

He frowned as he set the phone on the nightstand.

"What's that about?" Naruto asked. "Why would he leave without telling me?"

"I don't know," said Nezumi. "Do you want me to go find them?"

He scrubbed a hand through his hair. "He's not a little kid. I'm sure they just went for a walk or chat, or... I just can't see him actually askin' her to read his future. That's not like him."

"No? He said the same about you earlier."

"Huh?"

Nezumi sighed. "He'll be back. While I'm up, can I get you anything? Tea?" He walked over to the side of the bed and picked up Naruto's empty plate (well, except for the crust).

"Thanks for the sandwich," he said and attempted a smile, though he was kind of worried.

"You don't like crust?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

"Hm. I should've thought of that."

"Meh. It's a habit from when I was a kid."

"I bet Sasuke would've known to cut the crusts off, eh?"

Naruto didn't give an answer since Nezumi wasn't really looking for one. There was something off about his tone, but really he was just thinking about Sasuke right now.

"Stop worryin'," said Nezumi. "I'll bring this to the kitchen. It's about time I should be shooin' everyone out. And I suppose I'll go see if the bathroom is in need of bleachin'. In case either of you wants to take a shower. Also, feel free to borrow somethin' to wear. Unless you wanna sleep in your jeans. There's sweats and t-shirts in the bottom drawers." He pointed at the large dresser in the corner.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." He smiled at him, feeling guilty that they were putting Nezumi out so much tonight. He'd hardly had a chance to hang out with his friends. "Nezumi?"

"Yeah?" Nezumi was looking down at him.

He didn't know what he wanted to say. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Nevermind," he said. "Wasn't very important. Um. I'll take you up on borrowin' some clothes if that's okay."

"No problem. Take some out for Sasuke," he said and smirked. "If you think he wouldn't rather burn them."

"C'mon. He's not that bad."

"Obviously not," said Nezumi. "Since you see somethin' in him."

Before Naruto could say anything else, the other man was walking out of the room, and as he left, he shut the bedroom door behind him.

* * *

It was a cool, crisp night as they walked the sidewalk, the both of them quiet. His thoughts were all over the place as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his coat. Sophie was close to his side, near enough that he could smell her distinct perfume. She began to quietly hum. They must've walked two blocks, passed similar historic brick buildings to the one Nezumi lived in. There weren't many people out at this time of night. He wondered if Naruto had noticed if he was gone yet. The most cynical part of his mind was positive that Nezumi had told Naruto about Berlin. If he had, what would Naruto say to him? Would he be pissed off, or would he allow Sasuke to explain?

"Sasuke," said Sophie, interrupting his thoughts. "I won't tell you all that I mentioned to Naruto earlier, but I do know that part of what I saw for him was strongly tied to you. I did not know the full details of it until I saw you standing by the bathroom and then, when I touched you on the arm. I spoke to him of upcoming changes, but... for some reason they are beginning to become a little less clear. And I fear that my conversation with Naruto may have something to do with that, and so I feel I must make it right with you."

He glanced at her, prepared to question her sanity, but she appeared earnestly distressed. Her gaze was set forward, and she had her thin arms wrapped around her as if she were very cold. He kept at a slower pace since she was walking in heels.

"I don't know what you're trying to say to me," he confessed. "But I'm here because of what you said before."

"About the scarf...?" She looked at him as they crossed a street, no traffic in sight. "I know now that it relates to your family. You, like Naruto, have suffered loss, and yours is even greater than his. It is very painful, this feeling you carry with you always since then. You feel guilt and self-loathing... regret..."

Sasuke suddenly stopped and took her by the arm. "Why are you doing this? Why do you feel compelled to tell people things they may not want to hear?"

She tried to pull her arm away, but he held her tight. "If you did not want to hear, then why did you ask me to walk with you?"

"Because." He let go of her. "What you said, I've told no one. Not even Naruto."

"Then what is your explanation for that," she asked. "As a skeptic?"

"Coincidence," he suggested. "The things you say could be general enough to apply to anyone."

"I know the scarf belonged to your father," she said. "Whether you believe me or not, I can't help but see and hear these things. I know it's your father because I can see him as if he's standing next to us now."

"My father?" Suddenly furious, he narrowed his eyes, and not that he'd ever been violent toward a woman before, but he was definitely reaching his limit with this one. "Do not speak of my _father_. Whether you think you can hear or see things, whether it's true or not, I do not want to hear you talk as if you know anything about me and especially not my mother or father."

"Fine. If I cannot say anything, then why did we come out here? You wanted answers to something, and I wanted to help you. That is all. You act as if I have some motive for all of this, but I do not. I've had this _thing_ my entire life, and I want to help people when I can. You said yourself that Naruto was pleased with what I told him. Those were things he desired to hear."

"So you only tell people what they want to hear?" He asked.

"Why are you getting so angry?" She snapped. "What is it you're so afraid of?"

"I'm not."

"Everybody is afraid of something."

Sasuke sighed. "Let's just keep walking."

"Fine," she replied stiffly, but kept in step with him as they walked another couple of blocks in silence.

Sophie began to hum again, something different than before, and it was oddly familiar to him. He stopped once more and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"What is that you're humming?"

"Hm? Was I humming? I don't know. It just popped into my head."

"Hum it again," he said. "I know that song."

Sophie tugged at her necklace as she hummed for him again.

"That's from M _adame Butterfly_." He felt breathless again.

"Ah, so it is," she said. "I know it, but I haven't heard it in some time. It is the 'Humming Chorus'. Why?"

Sasuke touched his hand to the back of his neck, where the hairs were standing up and a cool rush of air caused goosebumps to break out all over his skin. That was, again, one of his mother's favorite operas.

"Are you okay?" She reached for his arm. "You have gone very pale, Sasuke. Maybe we should go back? We have gone quite far, no?"

He regarded her briefly, feeling strange and slightly disoriented. He glanced around to see where they were and couldn't remember how they'd come this far or where they were. There were businesses on either side of the street, a lot of them gated up. There wasn't a single taxi around that he could see, and no car had driven by for about ten minutes. He slipped a hand into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, which he never turned back on after they'd left the theatre. He should've let Naruto know where he was going.

"Walk close to me," he said and took Sophie by the arm.

"What is wrong?" She asked.

"I may not be psychic, but I have this feeling we should start heading back to the apartment."

* * *

After another ten minutes, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He called Sasuke again only to get his voicemail. That was weird. Sasuke always had his phone on him, but even he'd forgotten to turn it on again after the play, so maybe Sasuke hadn't either. He still wasn't feeling well, but he sat up on the edge of the bed. A few of the other party guests had come by to tell him goodbye since they were leaving. He couldn't figure out why Sasuke would've left with Sophie. Maybe they'd gone to get more alcohol? But why do that when everyone was about to leave anyway? And the more he thought about it, there hadn't been a lot of stores nearby. He supposed Sasuke could've taken the car. That seemed unlikely, however.

Naruto stared at his phone as if willing Sasuke to call and at least let him know he was okay. He grabbed his shoes and slipped them on, tucking his phone in his back pocket as he stood up. There was just this odd feeling in his chest that didn't feel quite right to him, and so he didn't think he could just sit there any longer. He left the bedroom and found Nezumi picking up some of the glasses and plates from around the living room.

"Everyone's gone?" He asked.

Nezumi gave a stretch. "Yep. Every single one."

"But no sign of Sasuke and Sophie?"

"No, and the girls even tried to give her a call, but she apparently left her phone over there." He pointed at the piano.

Naruto went over to pick it up, but it was just a black screen that asked for a passcode.

"This doesn't feel right," he said, looking at the other man.

"So let's go see if they went for a walk."

"Yeah, maybe we should check if he took the car, but I really don't think so. This isn't like him, and that he hasn't even called or texted. It's really strange, Nezumi."

"Okay." Nezumi nodded. "I trust your instincts. If I had my bike, I'd say we could go around the neighborhood in that, but we'll just have to walk it."

"Can we go then?"

"Yeah. Get your coat. I'll get my keys."

Naruto went to the hook where he'd left his coat and put it on, making sure that the volume was up on his phone in case Sasuke should call. It wasn't much longer before Nezumi reappeared.

"Ready?" Nezumi asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for goin' with me. I kinda feel all anxious and stuff."

Nezumi opened the door. "If you say it's not like him, then it certainly can't hurt. I wouldn't mind a little fresh air anyway."

"Heh. Yeah. He's gonna think I'm such an idiot for freakin' out, but. I dunno." He scratched the back of his head as he walked out of the apartment and waited for him to lock the door.

"Actually, maybe we should leave it unlocked unless they come back? I doubt anyone's gonna try and break in considerin' you need a code just to get in. Sasuke still has that, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Probably. Even if he doesn't, he's got a photographic memory, I swear."

They walked toward the elevator, and Nezumi hit the button.

"Is there anything Sasuke can't do?" Nezumi asked.

"Hm." He gave it serious thought. "I can't think of anything off the top of my head. He even makes sure to always put the toilet paper roll on the handle thing. Sometimes I just leave it on the counter 'cause I'm lazy."

The elevator door opened, and they both got on. Naruto had his hands in his pockets. Nezumi was playing with the diagonal zipper that ran across his gray leather jacket.

"I'm sure he's okay, right?" Naruto asked.

Nezumi regarded him, an eyebrow raised. "Probably."

"I mean, 'cause, if somethin' bad was gonna happen, then if Sophie's a psychic or whatever, she'd know, huh?"

"I have no idea how it works," said Nezumi. "If she's even psychic to begin with. But, I can't say I'd wanna walk around some of these streets at night."

"That doesn't make me feel better." He frowned.

"It's just that I used to hang out on the streets a lot as a kid, doin' stupid shit, and, well. I know how some of these people think."

"Jesus, okay. Could this elevator go any slower?" He pulled out his phone and gave Sasuke another call.

"What's up?" Nezumi asked as the elevator arrived on the first floor and the doors opened.

"Nothin'... it rang this time, but he didn't pick up. Is he ignorin' my calls?"

He followed Nezumi out of the lobby and outside into the courtyard, hardly paying attention to where he was going since he kept staring at his phone, hoping Sasuke'd call him back. Nezumi stopped to unlock on the gate and hold it open.

"Alright, if they went out, which way would they go?" Nezumi asked.

Naruto looked left, which was the direction they took after parking the car near that bar. Then he glanced to the right.

"What's that way?" He asked.

"More apartments," said Nezumi. "Further down it's not so great of an area after that."

Naruto glanced one more time in the direction he and Sasuke'd come from earlier. Then he started walking in the opposite way.

"To the right," he said.

Nezumi followed at his side. "And you think they headed this way?"

"Yeah. Call it a gut feelin'."

"So you're psychic now, too?" Nezumi asked.

It should've been funny, but both of them seemed to be feeling a similar sort of anxiousness because almost at the same time, they started to pick up their pace after reaching the end of the first block.

* * *

They'd walked a couple of blocks without incident, so Sasuke was beginning to wonder if all of this psychic nonsense had just made him temporarily insane and completely paranoid. He even started to feel guilty that he'd taken his frustration out on Sophie.

"I'm sorry," he said abruptly.

"Pardon?" She was still close to him, holding onto his arm.

"For...what I said before. I'm... family is a sensitive subject for me. The thing you said earlier... it caught me off guard. I'm really in a much better place than I used to be."

"Of course," she said, "And I am very sorry that my words made you uncomfortable. You are right. Just because these things pop into my head doesn't mean I should always say them. Not everyone can be helped by whatever this ability is. I believe I, how do you Americans say? Overstepped my bounds."

He offered a strained smile. "I should be grateful," he said. "If you made Naruto feel a little better about his mother, then I should be thanking you."

"See," she said. "You are a very good person. I only wish he would've told you about the children. They will be very beautiful and very talented."

"I thought you weren't going to tell me?" He asked. "Though I admit I am very curious."

"I am sure he meant to tell you, but perhaps his thoughts were still of his mother. I told him that during his accident, she was the one who made sure he was safe, and I also told him to expect changes in the near future... and that there would be kids."

He stopped on the block corner, which meant Sophie came to an immediate halt, nearly tripping on her heels.

"What kids?" He asked. "Whose kids are you talking about?"

Sophie laughed. "Naruto's kids. Naruto will have kids, I thought one or two. The boy will come first. He would have a son with blond hair like his."

He searched her face for some kind of answers. "...Who is he going to have kids with?"

But before she could answer, his phone went off in his back pocket. Sasuke reached for it, sure that it was Naruto checking to see where he was. However, he didn't get a chance to answer it.

Sasuke hit the concrete hard after feeling an explosion of pain at the back of his head. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was the sound of Sophie's screaming.

* * *

Naruto and Nezumi had already run for four blocks when they heard a woman's shrill scream.

"Shit," he said, glancing at Nezumi.

"Sophie?"

Naruto's heart dropped into his stomach, and he took off toward the sound of Sophie's screams. Nezumi running just as fast beside him. That couldn't have been a whole lot further than a few blocks away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something flash. Nezumi had a small knife in his hand, but there wasn't time to comment on why he had one or where he'd been hiding it. All he could think about was Sasuke. He knew something was wrong, absolutely wrong, and yet it _couldn't_ be that bad because it was Sasuke, and he could take care of himself.

And Sophie... she had just painted this picture of his future, with Sasuke in it... and changes... and kids.

"Fuck," he said, and ran even harder.

It was so hard to think or to see. What the fuck would he do without Sasuke? So, he prayed. To his mom, or to anyone that would listen. If anything ever happened to Sasuke...

* * *

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he pushed himself off the ground. His head was throbbing, and it took a second to regain his senses. Immediately, he spotted his phone on the ground, the screen cracked and busted. When he looked up, he saw a couple of guys in dark clothing, holding Sophie between them. One had ripped off her necklace and held it in his hand. The other brandished a large knife.

"Gimme your wallet," the man with the knife said to him. "And we won't hurt your girlfriend. She's already given us everything she's got. You do the same, and no one's gonna have to get hurt."

Sasuke got up very slowly, with both hands up in the air. If he was on his own, he might've tried to do something, but with Sophie there, he didn't want to risk getting her hurt.

"Okay," he said. "You can have my wallet. Just don't hurt her." He started to reach for it.

"Slowly," said the man with the necklace. "So that we can see your hands."

"Fine." He kept one hand up as he pulled his wallet slowly from his pocket and threw it over to the guy with the necklace. "Just let her go."

The man opened Sasuke's wallet. "Guy must be rich," he said to his partner. "There's, like, a couple hundred dollars in here. Credit cards, too."

"Whatever, man. Let's go. We got what we wanted." He lowered his knife and let go of Sophie's arm, but the other one pulled her closer.

"What's your hurry? Make 'em go to the ATM. He can take out more. If he's got this much..."

"Are you stupid? There's security cameras. I'm on fuckin' parole, man."

"So, go get a fuckin' mask."

Sophie whimpered in their arms.

"Shut up, you little foreign bitch," said the guy who now had a hold of her. "You wanna draw the cops here, huh?" He shook her hard. "Do you wanna fuckin' die?"

Sasuke knew that there was no guarantee these guys were going to let them go, and considering they were doing this without masks, they were aware that the both of them had seen their faces. He understood there was a possibility that Sophie could get hurt if he acted impulsively, but he also knew that they could be in trouble if he did nothing.

He looked at his phone that lay broken on the ground, and when the two man began to argue over what they should do next with them - Sasuke made that decision to act.

He just hoped Naruto would forgive him if he made the wrong choice.

* * *

Just as Naruto and Nezumi reached the end of the next block, they saw four figures standing underneath the flickering streetlight.

"That one has a knife," he heard Nezumi say under his breath. "Shit."

Naruto saw it, too, and then he saw it as Sasuke lunged forward while the unknown men began to argue with each other. While he and Nezumi ran forward, Sophie somehow managed to scramble away during the commotion. Her mascara was streaming down her face, and she might've said something or yelled or shouted, but he had no fucking clue. She collapsed on the ground after tripping on her heels. Nezumi stopped long enough to make sure she was okay, but was quickly at his side again.

"I'll take the taller one with the knife," said Nezumi. "Don't do anything stupid. They could have a gun, too."

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, barely listening to him.

His yelling apparently distracted the two men, one long enough for Sasuke to land a punch to his face, knocking him down onto the ground. The other guy bolted without even looking back. Nezumi jumped on the one who'd hit the ground, his own knife out as he crawled on top of him and placed the blade to his throat.

Naruto ran to Sasuke, who was kneeling on the ground, holding his arm to his chest. He grabbed him by the shoulders. "Are you okay? Tell me you're okay!"

Sasuke blinked at him, and Naruto saw that there was a gash on his forehead. Blood was dripping down the side of his face and neck. His hand was bleeding badly, too.

"Jesus, Sasuke," he said. "Where did he get you?"

"I'm fine." He shook his head. "It's... just my hand. It's not - "

Naruto didn't hear anything after that because he took off like a fucking Olympian sprinter, and he wasn't going to stop until he had broken every bone in that guy's body. In the distance, he heard Nezumi and Sasuke yelling for him to stop. At first he'd lost sight of him, but up ahead, spotted him again as he hooked a right around a corner. The man was slightly heavy, so it didn't take long before Naruto caught up to him, now only a few steps behind as he chased him down the sidewalk, past several parked cars. It was like there was no other thought in his head except the image of Sasuke bleeding. He couldn't help but think about the time this had happened to Sasuke before - in that alleyway when no one bothered to help him. He'd always said that he'd beat the shit out of those people if they ever crossed his path.

He didn't even know exactly what happened after he grabbed the running man by his hooded sweatshirt, but suddenly Naruto was just standing there… watching as the guy rolled off the hood of a car and dropped like dead weight onto the street. He had Sophie's necklace in his hand. With his adrenaline still rushing, Naruto stared down at the limp body. He was still breathing. Naruto took a step forward. Still breathing? That was too good for anyone who dared to fuck with someone he loved. This person had hurt Sasuke, had made him bleed. Shouldn't Naruto make him suffer, too? Make him feel the pain that he'd caused Sasuke. What if he and Nezumi hadn't come looking for him? What if the unimaginable had actually happened?

He walked around the car and knelt down beside the unconscious man. Right as he was about to wrap his fingers around the jerk's neck, he heard the sound of fast approaching footsteps.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, but Naruto didn't respond.

He eyed the way the man's chest rose and fell. His face was all bloody, too.

"Naruto," Sasuke called to him again after spotting him in the middle of the street. "The police are on their way. What the fuck were you thinking running after him - "

"Shut up!" He growled, turning around to glare at him. "He hurt you, Sasuke! He made you fuckin' bleed, and you want me to let him get away with it?"

"What are you talking about? It's done, Naruto. He's not moving. What did you do? What were you thinking - "

Naruto cut him off. "What about the other one?"

Sasuke was standing in front of him, still bleeding all over the place. "Nezumi has it under control."

"And Sophie?" He looked down again at the asshole who had done this to Sasuke.

"Well, she should've seen this coming, right?"

Naruto glanced up at him, surprised that his boyfriend could joke at a time like this.

"She's fine," Sasuke said when Naruto didn't say anything. "Come on." He held out his uninjured hand for him to take. "Let the cops deal with it. He'll get what's coming to him. Besides, I… think I need to sit down soon. Running after you, thinking you were going to get stabbed or shot… I don't get why you'd do that. Why are you always doing things without thinking them through - "

"You need a doctor," he mumbled, ignoring the rest of what Sasuke had been saying.

Sasuke stared at him, frowning. "It's only a scratch. I'm fine."

Naruto was still torn as he looked down at his clenched fist. "But I always said that...if anyone hurt you I wouldn't be able to stand it. How can I just let him go?"

"This isn't a movie," said Sasuke. "This is real life. Do anything more, and you could be in trouble, too. So get up." He held out his uninjured hand for Naruto to take.

Finally, Naruto stood up, looking at his boyfriend who resembled Carrie on Prom night.

"Okay?" Sasuke asked him.

Naruto nodded, beginning to feel a little more like himself. "Yeah."

"Good."

Without even being prepared for it, Sasuke punched him in the face, and Naruto stumbled back a few feet. It wasn't even that bad considering Sasuke's injured hand was the dominant one.

"What the hell was _that_ for?" Naruto shouted, rubbing at his cheek.

"If you _ever_ do anything like that again," Sasuke yelled at him, "I'll leave you. Or, I'll kill you myself. What the fuck would I do without you, Naruto? How can you be so stupid!"

"You're one to talk!" He shouted back. "Why would you leave in the middle of the night without tellin' me? Do you know what a shithole this city is? Do you know how many armed robberies and murders happen here? Could you maybe use your brain for somethin' besides music for once! I saw the way you lunged at those guys! What would've happened if Nezumi and I hadn't come to find you two, huh? You could be lyin' in the street like this fucker!"

"I had everything under control," Sasuke replied, but Naruto knew he was lying.

Instead of arguing with him any more, Naruto just wiped at the corner of his mouth, and for some reason, he laughed.

"You think this is funny?" Sasuke glared at him. "I'm not fucking around. You could've been killed, Naruto."

"Yeah. It is. It's a _little_ funny somehow," he said, but he'd already stopped laughing.

He gazed up at the sky and all the little flashing dots of light. Just stars that were millions and millions of miles away. In the distance, he could hear sirens. He suddenly swayed a bit and then sat down on the curb. Naruto let out another laugh and shook his head. He heard Sasuke's footsteps as he came up behind him. His boyfriend put a hand on top of his head, which is when Naruto first started to cry. Using his shoulder for balance, Sasuke took a seat next to him on the curb. Naruto folded his arms on top of his knees and put his head down.

Sasuke placed a kiss to the side of his head as he continued to cry.

"Naruto," he said softly, a tremor in his voice. "I'm about three seconds from proposing to you, so stop crying."

Through his tears, he managed to snort out a laugh. Then he turned and threw his arms around Sasuke. He cried some more while Sasuke rubbed his back and just kept _breathing_. He was alive, and he was okay, and Naruto was going to never let him out of his fucking sight again.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto, after being unceremoniously shooed away, sat on the curb by the ambulance while the paramedics finished treating Sasuke. He had Sasuke's wallet in his hands and kept compulsively opening and closing it every few seconds. Naruto had his phone, too, which still worked although there was a huge crack across the screen. After the cops arrived, he'd been the first to give his statement, and then Sophie, who'd since been picked up by her roommate and driven home. Right now, they were asking Nezumi some questions. Naruto ended up receiving the same lecture from the cops that Sasuke had given him (minus the punch to the face), but, honestly, he didn't have any regrets. It's not like he didn't get where Sasuke was coming from, but he'd always been protective of the people he cared about. Although, he had to admit he was slightly troubled by the fact he couldn't remember exactly what he'd done to the guy.

When the police finally finished talking to Nezumi, he came over and sat beside Naruto on the curb.

"Sounds like they're tryin' to convince your boy to go to the hospital in case he has a concussion," he told Naruto. "He's bein' pretty adamant that he doesn't wanna go, though."

Naruto looked over to where Sasuke was discussing the matter with the two male EMTs.

"Yeah, good luck with that," he said. "Sasuke hates hospitals. Not to mention he's one of the most stubborn people I've ever met, so if he's set his mind not to go, he won't."

"So." Nezumi adjusted the way his hair was tied in the back. "You haven't said much since you and Sasuke came back together. He was worried when you took off like that. I also noticed you're sportin' a bit of a bruise on your cheek."

He touched the sore spot on his cheek and then continued playing with Sasuke's wallet. "I guess I just don't wanna think about how it _could've_ turned out, but that's all I keep thinkin' about."

Nezumi nodded. "It could've been worse."

Naruto looked over at him, grimacing. "I hate to say this 'cause you could've been hurt, too, but I appreciate what you did back there. Do you always carry a knife?"

"I do out of habit. I can't say I trust many people, and considerin' that we were both thinkin' something wasn't right, it made even more sense to come prepared."

Naruto folded his arms on his knees. "I want to ask you somethin', but it's okay if it's too personal for you to tell me."

Nezumi nudged him with his shoulder and leaned back on his arms. "Go on. I like when you ask me questions, and after what we went through tonight, no point in holdin' back."

"You said before you'd spent time on the streets, and if havin' a knife is a habit for you... just... who are you? What happened to you that made you like this?"

The other man chuckled, darkly, and lowered his head. "What, you don't think I grew up in the suburbs? Loving parents, picket fence, and all that crap?"

"If you don't want to tell - "

But Nezumi put up a hand when he noticed Sasuke walking their way. Naruto immediately got to his feet.

"They're releasing me into your care," Sasuke informed him sarcastically, looking slightly annoyed. "Under the condition that I inform you that should I start vomiting, take me to the nearest hospital."

Naruto bit his lip as he watched the EMTs get into the ambulance, wondering if it was worth fighting Sasuke on this one. But he remembered how he felt after the car accident. All he wanted to do then was go home and chill out. It was almost 3 a.m., and he knew _he_ was exhausted. Sasuke looked - well, at least he was alive.

"You sure you're alright to go back?" Naruto asked him, eyeing the square bandage on Sasuke's forehead and the gauze wrapped around his hand.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked. "Your knuckles look like you ran them across a cheese grater."

Naruto looked down at them and grew self-conscious. Apparently he'd punched that guy a few times without even realizing it. Made sense given that they took the guy away with a broken nose, jaw, and a few missing teeth.

"I'm fine." He put his hands in his back pockets and glanced at Nezumi. "What now? Is it possible to walk the last few blocks to your apartment without gettin' into any trouble?"

"Considerin' that _you'd_ go crazy and put them in a coma, and I've still got my friend tucked in my boot, pretty sure that no one's gonna fuck with us again tonight." Nezumi smirked as he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Can't speak for Sasuke, though. Now that he's a cripple."

Sasuke glared. "If it was just me, it wouldn't have been an issue."

"You shouldn't have gone out alone like that in the first place," Naruto mumbled.

Instead of arguing, Sasuke nodded. "I agree. I shouldn't have. That was stupid, and I worried you."

"Thought you'd fight me on that for some reason," Naruto replied.

"What's important is everyone got out of this without a whole lot more than a scratch," said Nezumi. "Sophie, on the other hand, might be traumatized, but that's city life for you. What did she have to say to you anyway, Sasuke? You guys talked for a while before she split."

"Nothing," Sasuke answered, and Naruto knew him well enough that he could tell it was a lie.

"Right," drawled Nezumi, obviously not believing him either. "I'd understand if you two wanna head home, but the offer's still on the table if you'd like to crash at my place."

"I'm... too tired to drive," Sasuke admitted. "Unless you have something in mind?"

"I think we could just stay," Naruto replied. "It's too late to call any of our friends, and my dad would have a heart attack if I told 'em why he needed to come get us."

Nezumi laced his hands behind his head, eyeing the both of them. "We'll put Sasuke somewhere that we can both keep an eye on him."

"No kiddin'," Naruto snorted and kicked at a tiny pebble on the sidewalk. "Just tie 'em down to the bed."

"I thought we were too tired for those kinds of activities?" Nezumi joked.

Naruto wanted to be able to laugh, but he just couldn't.

"Naruto," said Sasuke.

Naruto turned toward him but didn't say anything. However, Nezumi suddenly pushing him from behind sent him stumbling forward a couple of steps.

"Enough of the mopin' and feelin' sorry for yourself," Nezumi scolded. "Sasuke's fine. So, get walkin'."

Naruto knew he was right, which only made him feel guilty. When no one else seemed inclined to come up with conversation, it was Nezumi who started asking (read: making fun of) Sasuke about his bandages. Those two fell into an amusing argument while Naruto began running through the events of the night in his head, wondering what they could've done differently to not have ended up in this situation.

He started thinking back to the night of his car accident and how Sasuke had acted. Naruto even remembered being frustrated with him for acting the way he did toward Kiba and his dad, but now he understood. The fear that he'd felt seeing Sasuke in trouble, when he'd seen that he'd been hurt... it put things in perspective for sure. He felt some anger, but it was hard to know where to direct it. The men, of course - he'd be fine if they rotted away in jail. He'd been mad at Sasuke for two seconds because he'd left without telling him where he was going, but in the end, he was only mad at himself. He was angry that he couldn't protect someone he cared about. Again.

"You still with us?" Nezumi caught up to his side and smacked him on the back to get his attention. Sasuke was now walking on Naruto's other side.

Naruto spared his boyfriend a glance first. It was harder than he expected to see him him in bandages and with dried blood still on his face. He wanted to touch him or grab his hand, but he felt... guilty. And... unworthy, maybe. Especially when he thought about how they'd argued tonight. It all seemed really petty when he thought about it.

"He's alright," said Sasuke, his elbow nudging Naruto in the arm. "Give him some time, and you'll wish he'd go back to being this quiet."

The two of them shared a look, and Sasuke placed a hand to his lower back. It was odd that he was the one providing Naruto comfort. If they'd been alone, he would've stopped to hug or kiss him.

The rest of the walk to the apartment was spent in relative silence. The three of them made their way through the gate and into the lobby. Once they were all on the elevator, Naruto reached into his pocket and started fiddling with Sasuke's phone. He'd just closed his eyes when Nezumi began to quietly sing. Naruto, eyes cracking open, watched the other man with some curiosity. He already knew from the play that Nezumi had a great voice. His eyes were closed and he had his hands in his coat pockets, head tipped back against the wall.

Meanwhile, Naruto's gaze slid over to Sasuke, who's eyes were only on him. They kept eye contact until they reached Nezumi's floor, and when Nezumi was about to get off, he abruptly stopped and turned to look at them over his shoulder.

"I'll leave the door open," he said. "No rush."

Naruto was, once again, struck by how thoughtful Nezumi could be. The elevator doors shut, and it was Sasuke who spoke first.

"You being quiet is making me nervous."

Naruto attempted a smile as he took a step closer and handed him his wallet, "You might want this back. I've got your phone, too."

Sasuke took it and slipped it in his back pocket. He stared at Naruto for a while.

"I haven't seen you like this before," he said quietly to Naruto. "Aren't you supposed to be comforting me?"

He hung his head as he pressed a hand to Sasuke's chest and pushed him against the wall. Naruto ran his eyes over his boyfriend's face - the blood and the bandage - and then took hold of Sasuke's jacket to pull him closer. Gently, he nudged Sasuke's cheek with his nose.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Frowning, Sasuke clutched the front of his jacket.

He didn't answer.

"Say something," Sasuke murmured.

Naruto wanted to, but he just couldn't. There were too many thoughts going through his head, too many emotions. All he could do was grab hold of Sasuke's shoulders and push him flush to the wall again. While they stood there, he couldn't seem to get over this sense of sadness he suddenly had. But, looking at Sasuke, he gently cupped his face and leaned in slowly. Naruto waited until Sasuke shut his eyes before pressing their lips together in a tender kiss. In the middle of it, his hands began to shake, so he slid them down Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke, letting out a quiet hum of pleasure, began threading his fingers through Naruto's hair. Once, Naruto tried to pull away, but Sasuke sought his mouth out again, tugging him forward by his coat until he was kissing back with the intensity his boyfriend desired. He shivered as Sasuke's fingers snuck under his sweater. In response, Naruto let a hand wander up his boyfriend's side, under his shirt, and then across his flat stomach. He was starting to feel that sadness - that loneliness and longing - disappear the longer he had Sasuke in his arms.

"More," Sasuke said in that brief time it took for them to change the angle of their next kiss.

After one more last, lingering kiss, Naruto set his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder. As he let out a sigh, Sasuke placed a hand to the middle of his back.

"Let's go, hm?" Sasuke's warm breath hit his ear.

Naruto didn't want to move. "Gimme a second."

For a few more minutes, he listened to the quiet sound of Sasuke's breathing and then enveloped him in a hug.

"We good?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his back for him.

"Isn't that what you asked before you punched me in the face?"

"You deserved it, don't you think?" Sasuke brushed a piece of Naruto's hair to the side.

He lifted his head from Sasuke's shoulder. "Yeah... I think I would've done the same."

"Does that mean you have something you'd like to say to me?" Sasuke hit the button that opened the elevator door.

Naruto looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry that I did somethin' impulsive that worried you."

Sasuke frowned. "But you'd do it again."

Naruto nodded, his expression grim. "I would."

Sasuke shook his head and walked out of the elevator first. Naruto followed behind by a few steps until they reached Nezumi's apartment. Inside, they found Nezumi doing what was left of the dishes. He and Sasuke ended up standing in the doorway, watching him while he worked.

"Need help?" Naruto asked.

"Nah. I'm almost done." Nezumi spared them both a brief glance over his shoulder. "Figured you'd want to have first shot at the shower, so I waited. There's towels, wash rags, shampoo, whatever you might need. Make yourself at home."

Naruto nudged Sasuke. "I put out clothes for you earlier. They're on Nezumi's bed."

"Then, if neither of you mind," said Sasuke. "I think I'll do that."

"You'll be alright?" Naruto asked.

"I think I can manage." Sasuke gazed at him a little longer and eventually smirked.

"You look tired," Naruto said softly. "You should go to bed soon."

"And you?"

"I'm not all that tired... but, yeah. Soon."

"You two could shower _together_ if the five-minute separation is gonna be a big ordeal," Nezumi teased. "Just be sure to clean up whatever mess you make."

"Tch." Naruto scowled and crossed his arms to his chest. "Sex is about the last thing on my mind."

"Why?" Nezumi turned around, some soap bubbles floating off the tips of his fingers. "Usually surviving a dangerous altercation should make you feel alive and, in most instances, incredibly willing to have sex with just about anybody. I would suggest whomever's closest after Sasuke goes to take his shower."

"You really did grow up in an odd way, didn't you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke touched his arm. "I'm going. Please don't have sex with him while I'm in the shower. Even if he did assist on the rescue mission."

As Sasuke started to walk away, though, Naruto grabbed him by the arm and placed a kiss to his cheek. "Call me if you need anything. Okay?"

"The shower doesn't pose much of a threat, Naruto. I have used one before."

"I meant if you started to feel dizzy or nauseous, bastard. Don't get mouthy with me just 'cause you almost - " Naruto immediately stopped.

Sasuke had an eyebrow raised. "Like I'd leave you by yourself. Although at least I know you'd put my wardrobe to good use."

"That's not funny." He frowned.

Sasuke shrugged. "I won't be long. Make yourself useful and help Nezumi clean. I don't want him to think I'd date a slob."

Naruto watched him go, wanting to follow, but he figured even Sasuke might want a little alone time, to think and to absorb. So, while he waited for Sasuke to come back out, he decided to at least help Nezumi with the rest of the dishes.

* * *

After his shower, Sasuke changed into Nezumi's clothes - a plain shirt and some loose-fitting dark gray pants - and then went to put his own away in Nezumi's bedroom. The shower had felt good. There was a slight bump at the back of his head from when those guys had hit him from behind, but other than that, he felt fine. There was a cut on his left hand from the knife, but it was small and didn't even require stitches. If anything, he was more worried about Naruto. He knew Naruto wasn't capable of it, but in that instant before he'd called out to him, it looked as though he was about to do something he'd regret. It wasn't shocking or surprising in any way because there'd always been a darker side to Naruto. Even so, he'd never quite seen it manifest itself to that extent.

Once the police and ambulance arrived (to carry off the man Naruto'd beaten the shit out of), his boyfriend had been quiet and subdued. Usually when Sasuke so much as had a hangnail, Naruto would be on top of him, nagging him to go to the hospital or wanting to smother him - but this whole night seemed to have turned him upside down. Sasuke wasn't bothered by it; in fact, it was a bit of a relief that Naruto wasn't having a mental breakdown like Sasuke had after the car accident. That only would've made him more anxious.

While walking down the hall, Sasuke heard the sound of someone playing the piano. Curious, he went into the living room, where the only light came from a single standing lamp. Nezumi was sitting on the bench beside a smiling and laughing Naruto. It made him jealous in the same way it sometimes did when Naruto hung out with Kiba or Gaara. Gaara had been in town for three months, and Sasuke was only now coming to terms with just how physical Naruto's friendship with him was. He supposed that was one of the few downfalls to dating a straight guy. Straight men seemed surprisingly touchy in comparison to the times Sasuke hung out with gay friends. Sometimes he had to remind himself that it was platonic.

But Nezumi fit into a whole other category, didn't he? He was obviously a man who was comfortable admitting his attraction toward other men, including Naruto. They got along well, in the same way Naruto did with his other close male friends, so should he continue to be on edge about this, or was Nezumi simply intent on pushing his buttons?

When whatever Nezumi was playing - it wasn't anything he knew - came to an end, Naruto looked up and noticed him standing there.

"Hey," he said, seeming in better spirits than before. "Did you have a good shower?"

"Yes, did you?" Nezumi asked drolly. "Are you sure you wouldn't have preferred to take a longer one?"

Naruto elbowed him in the side. "Hey, don't talk that way to him. He was just assaulted by armed muggers."

"I should be more afraid of you than people like them," Nezumi replied. "Remind me never to get into a fight with your boyfriend. I wouldn't want to be an enemy of yours if I can help it."

Naruto's cheeks went red. "I shouldn't have told you anything."

"You didn't have to," said Nezumi. "I knew somethin' was up with you when the two of you came back." He stretched out his arms, but as he did, he put one around Naruto's shoulders and then smirked at Sasuke. "I was showin' him how to play a little somethin' since he tells me you don't often give him any personal performances?"

"Is that what he said?" Sasuke asked, taking a few more steps into the room until he could put his hand on top of the piano. "You two have a lot to say when I'm not around."

Naruto, while glaring at Nezumi, got up from the bench and came over to him. He seemed to be looking at the bruise around the square bandage at his temple. It made him self-conscious.

"Are you going to shower?" He asked.

"Yeah. In a bit. Nezumi was kinda showin' me how to play somethin'."

"I can - " He started to say but then his gaze met with Nezumi's. "Well, whatever you want to do."

"Hm. Okay," Naruto replied, "'Cause you seemed like you were gonna say somethin' else just then."

"What else would I have to say?" He asked, Naruto's oddly perceptive expression having caused him to lower his voice. Naruto appeared amused, but also... he had that glint in his eye he often got when he wanted to, ahem, take charge.

"You tell me." He grabbed hold of Sasuke's shirt. "Do you want anything? Some water? Tea maybe?"

"Is this your apartment?" He asked, eyeing Naruto's hand. "Should you be offering someone else's things?"

"Here's an idea," said Nezumi. "How about _I_ take a shower? I don't think I wanna be here if you two suddenly start goin' at it 'cause that seems to be where this is headed. Just. Not on the couch, guys. I have to sleep there." He got up from the bench and was just walking past them when Naruto caught him by the arm.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch," said Naruto. "I mean. We should sleep out here, or, your bed's pretty big. We could probably all fit in it."

Sasuke wanted to smack himself in the forehead, but Naruto sounded so earnest and well-intentioned, he didn't immediately question his offer of letting another man share a bed with them.

"Are you still thinking about the threesome thing?" Nezumi asked, a single brow arched. "'Cause I thought we were all too tired and traumatized for that."

Naruto huffed. "Must everything be sexual with you guys?"

"Yes." Nezumi and Sasuke answered at the same time. They looked at one another - Sasuke with a glare and Nezumi with a smirk.

"Since you two are so alike, then you can have the bed, and I'll take the couch if it's that big of a deal," Naruto replied.

"Not going to happen," said Sasuke. "Just let him take a shower. We'll worry about it later. I'll take over where he left off in... teaching you."

"Huh? Since when have you - "

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and Naruto shut his mouth. For three seconds.

"Aren't you tired? Maybe you should go lie down?" Naruto reached for his bandage, but Sasuke slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine."

"Great, now that we've worked that out," said Nezumi. "Like Naruto said, help yourself to whatever, Sasuke. If you need Ibuprofen or Tylenol, there should be some in the cabinet on the right of the kitchen sink."

"...Thanks." Sasuke watched him go when Naruto finally let go of his arm. He waited until they were completely alone before talking to Naruto again. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Naruto asked.

"The three of us? Sharing a bed?"

"Well, it seems kinda rude to make him sleep on his couch after he helped us, don't you think? And you should at least have a bed, so... what's the big deal? We've shared a bed with Kiba before."

"Yes, well." Sasuke hooked a finger through one of Naruto's belt loops. "Kiba has yet to confess his gay feelings for you."

"Fine." Naruto grinned. "You can sleep in the middle if you're that worried."

"What happened to you being jealous? Wouldn't you be afraid of what could happen if Nezumi and I shared a bed?"

Naruto tilted his head, thoughtful. "I just can't picture the two of you."

He grimaced. "Why would you even try?"

"Well, you're both good lookin'. You said before that Nezumi was attractive."

"Are you just fucking with me?" He asked.

"Mostly, yeah. 'Cause you're so..." Naruto shook his head.

"I'm so what?"

"Not everyone wants to bang me, y'know."

" _He_ does." Sasuke pulled at a strand of blond hair and then combed the fingers of his bandaged hand through the rest at the side.

"Or, he's cool with bein' friends," Naruto replied. "Not to mention he's not gonna try anything I wouldn't want. He's just teasin' me, and he definitely does it to rile you."

"Fine," Sasuke said softly. "Be friends with him."

"Okay. I will." Naruto bit his lip, so Sasuke leaned in and kissed him. He pushed Naruto up against the piano, loving the small noise of surprise that escaped him. While they kissed, Naruto mostly kept his hands off. Sasuke, however, found some comfort in putting his hands anywhere he could on Naruto. The night had been long and dramatic, and usually the one thing that always calmed him was Naruto's presence. He needed that physical contact, not to mention he liked being reminded of how Naruto's body responded to being touched by him.

When they drew apart, Naruto looked rather dazed as Sasuke cupped his cheek.

"I love you," Naruto said suddenly, his voice low and a bit strained.

"I know." Faintly, he smiled. "Sit on the bench with me, and I'll teach you something someone of your level might be able to comprehend."

"Asshole." Naruto let out a laugh and shoved him. "I can play a little. I've watched you once or twice, even if it wasn't me you were playin' for."

"Insecure much?"

"...Maybe."

Sasuke searched him. "Do I... not tell you often enough how amazing you are?"

"What?"

"My not playing for you somehow makes you insecure?"

"Yeah." Naruto shifted back and forth on his feet. "Maybe. I guess. It seems kinda stupid when I say it out loud, but yeah."

"Hm." He grabbed him by the hand. "Then I'll show you. But, I've told you. I'm not especially good at it."

"Nezumi says the opposite," Naruto argued with a scowl. "And I know you're really good, too. You always say that, but I always thought you just figured I was too dumb to appreciate it."

"Why would you think that?" He was genuinely surprised.

"B-because." Naruto turned away from him. "I am... I mean. I've always known you were smarter than me. You're more successful than me, and people are always talkin' about how talented you are."

"Naruto."

Naruto looked at him again. Sasuke wanted to kiss him. Rather, he wanted to throw him onto the couch and make him moan, but he was also annoyed that Naruto could ever entertain the thought that Sasuke truly believed he was an idiot. Just because he called him one all of the time... Hm.

"How is it that through our first year together I was always the insecure one?" Sasuke asked. "And now our roles have reversed? It took me forever to consider the idea that maybe I deserved your love. I thought that was perfectly clear given the events we've been through together thus far."

Naruto rubbed his lips together. "I dunno. I guess I just... I felt out of place tonight. Like this was your world, probably the one you're in every day you're at work. And I'm just - "

Sasuke pulled him close again so that he could kiss along Naruto's neck, up to his jaw. When Naruto finally put a hand on his lower back, Sasuke let out a low hum of approval. He found Naruto's pulse and sucked at it until he was saying Sasuke's name like a sigh.

"Nezumi said no sex on his couch," Naruto mumbled.

"How about on the piano?"

"You said you'd teach me somethin'."

Sasuke smirked. "I can think of a few things left to teach you."

Naruto chuckled. "Pervert." He placed his hand flat to Sasuke's stomach and then let his hand wander lower until his fingers were skirting beneath the waistband of Sasuke's pants.

"I thought you weren't in the mood."

Naruto scoffed. "That was earlier. You should've taken me up on my offer."

"What offer is that?" Sasuke continued to kiss at his neck.

"When I said we could've gone home to fuck around."

Sasuke stopped to look at him. "But then you wouldn't have learned that you'd be having someone's kids."

Naruto blinked at him. "I'm havin' someone's kids?"

"Isn't that what Sophie told you?"

"Oh, right." He scratched the back of his head. "Er. Well. _I'm_ not havin' anyone's kids as obviously that's not gonna happen. 'Cause, y'know. Boy bits down there."

"I'm very aware of your _boy bits_."

"Why are you lookin' at me that way?" Naruto smiled crookedly at him.

"Do you have a girlfriend I'm not aware of?"

"What are you talkin' about? We can have kids. You and me. We've even talked about them before."

"Is that what Sophie said?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You don't even believe in that stuff."

"Clearly I might, considering she said enough to get me to leave the apartment with her."

"...What did she tell you?"

"That doesn't matter," he said, backing up off of him.

"Fine. But the kids thing... she just said I'd have some in the future. One for sure, maybe two, and it'd be with someone who had 'dark hair and beautiful eyes'. I dunno about you, but you have dark hair," Naruto pulled at a piece behind Sasuke's ear, "And you have some of the sexiest eyes I've ever seen."

"In that case, it could just as easily be Nezumi." He crossed his arms.

"Seriously? That's your interpretation? I'm gonna have kids with a guy I'm just startin' to get to know... when you and me have been together for this long and have talked about having a family together? I dunno about you, but any time I think about the future, you're right there beside me, Sasuke. Til' death do us part."

It almost felt like the wind got knocked out of him.

"Don't look surprised. It's insultin'," Naruto continued. "You. Me. We're havin' kids 'cause I'm not havin' kids with anyone else."

"Maybe it just means that should anything happen to me, you'd move on, get married, and have children. If something would've happened tonight - "

"Don't." Naruto fisted the front of his shirt. "Don't even finish that sentence. If I learned anything from tonight it's that should somethin' happen to you, I'm jumpin' in front of the next passing vehicle."

"Shut up." Sasuke pushed him away. "Do you think that's what I'd want? I'd rather you move on and be happy."

"I won't be happy if you're not in my life. I don't _want_ anyone else. All those things you seem to think I could have more easily if I was datin' a woman - I want them with _you_. If I didn't think you were totally opposed to the idea of gettin' married, I probably would've asked by now."

"What?"

Naruto sighed. "This got way too heavy. It's why I just wanted to sit down and listen to the piano."

"...Okay."

With his heart pounding, Sasuke took Naruto by the hand and led him to the bench. He looked at the piano keys, which always immediately brought the image of his mother to mind. Both of his parents, really, since his father never really liked the fact that he'd always focused so much on music in high school. While at work, he could forget about it, because that was part of his job, but when it was just him and Naruto...

"So," he looked over at Naruto, "What is it you want me to play?"

Naruto smiled broadly. "You're really gonna play for me?"

"I am," he said. "And then I'll see if I can teach you how."

Naruto leaned over and caught his lips in a kiss. When it was over, he rested his forehead against Sasuke's.

"You sure you don't wanna get married?" He asked.

"Would it make much of a difference if we did? Would anything change?"

"No. Not really." Naruto leaned away. "I guess I just like the idea... of bein' able to share your awesome health benefits. They're so much better than mine."

Sasuke snorted. "Now I understand."

"What? Did you think it was about romance? Besides, what if our kids grow up and they start askin' why daddy and daddy never got married?"

Sasuke sighed. "I'd call you an idiot, but I already feel like I've given you a complex."

"I know, right? You might as well give in then."

"Give in to what exactly?"

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe when we're in Japan this summer, we can consider adopting? Or maybe not. She did say the first one would look like me."

"Oh, boy." Sasuke started to play the first thing that came to mind. "I try to ask all of my pupils to be quiet during their first lesson."

"Yeah, I _bet_ you do."

"I don't even know what that means, but for now just shut up, idiot. And learn from the master."

* * *

By the end of his first "lesson" from Sasuke, Naruto was too busy cracking up to take this seriously any more. Not to mention it had to be nearing almost 4 a.m. Sasuke, however, didn't seem to find this little experiment nearly as amusing. He was trying to be very serious and professional, which only made it harder for Naruto to make any real progress. Really, he just wanted to hear Sasuke play something for him without getting all stressed out about it. While Sasuke was slapping his hand away from the keys, Nezumi appeared from around the corner. He walked into the living room, a towel hanging at his neck and long hair wet and dripping down his bare chest and arms.

"You two look like you're having fun," he said sarcastically as he dried his hair with the towel.

"Fun is a very relative term," Sasuke muttered.

"So, you can't make an act out of him?" Nezumi asked. "And here I thought you were talented enough to make a star out of anybody."

"Woah." Naruto stopped laughing. "You know about what Sasuke does?"

"Of course." Nezumi shrugged. "Your boyfriend's a fairly well-known name in a lot of circles. Why do you think Zelda fell all over herself to get his attention?"

"Uh, because that's what most women do when we go out?" Naruto suggested.

Nezumi snorted. "I suppose I can understand that kind of predicament."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You two get more alike the longer I hang out with you."

"Again, that could be very good news for me should you ever require a replacement for him." Nezumi wandered over to the piano and let his hand follow the curve of its lid. "Did you two come to a decision on sleeping arrangements?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, and despite how his boyfriend was shaking his head, he ended up grinning. "We can all fit in the bed. What's the big deal? It'll be like a sleepover."

Sasuke sighed. "Let me put it in a way a heterosexual man might understand. What would be your expectations if two women invited you into their bed?"

"Wait. Are they sisters?"

"That's it," said Sasuke. "Nezumi and I will take the bed, and _you_ can have the couch." He got up from the bench.

Chuckling, Naruto caught his wrist before he could get away. "I was kiddin'. I see your point, but no one is gonna have sex, okay?"

"Wait, we're not?" Nezumi asked dryly. "Then what the hell has this entire night been about?"

Naruto slung an arm about Sasuke's shoulder. "We could always flip a coin for who takes the middle."

"How does that help anything?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Dunno. It'd make it fair, I guess. Somehow."

"He's lucky he's nice to look at, eh?" Nezumi asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, okay. You two are definitely like two peas in a pod." Naruto shook his head and removed his arm from around his boyfriend. "You guys figure it out while I take a quick shower. I'll be out in five."

He walked away and, as he did, he hit Nezumi in the upper arm.

"Play nice." He waved his hand in the air as he headed for Nezumi's bedroom to retrieve the clothes he'd set out for himself.

While walking into the bathroom, he paused at the door when he heard Nezumi and Sasuke starting to talk about music. As much as they both liked to taunt each other, they actually got along very well. They had plenty in common, and Naruto thought, if not for him, they could've been pretty good friends, maybe in the same way Sasuke was with Suigetsu. Although Naruto had to admit that he liked Nezumi a thousand times more than Sasuke's friend from New York.

In fact, he liked Nezumi a lot.

As he shut the door to the bathroom and started taking off his clothes, he wondered if it was possible for all of them to hang out after this. Clearly, he felt like he owed Nezumi a lot considering what had happened tonight. He was sure Sasuke would feel similarly, especially if he could get past his jealousy. Sure, Nezumi was good looking, but it was really Naruto's feelings _for_ Sasuke that made that physical attraction exist between them.

He stepped into the shower and once he turned it on, let out a long sigh. The hot water felt so good on his skin as he placed his hand to the shower tiles. He'd been starting to feel more like himself since they'd come back to the apartment, but now that he was alone, he couldn't help but think about just how terrifying those moments had been. When he'd seen Sasuke in trouble. Just, the fear or whatever, and then the uncontrollable rage. It wasn't the first time he'd felt that way. He had a terrible temper in high school, but nothing like that had happened for a long time.

Naruto rubbed at his face as the water cascaded down his body, but instead of letting the sadness overwhelm him, he tried to focus on the future. What would it be like to have a family with Sasuke, like, for real? They'd gone through a lot together in just the last 15 months. What was the next step? Obviously he didn't think it was realistic to think they'd stay in Joliet forever. More and more, he felt guilty for keeping Sasuke here when he could work anywhere. He'd always figured that they might relocate to Seattle some day. What would he do, though, if Sasuke continued doing so well at his job? Naruto had this business degree, but he hadn't worked anywhere else out of college except his dad's boat shop. Once or twice he'd thought about getting his MBA, but he wasn't that great of a student. When he was a kid, he used to have kind of ambitious dreams - like being a famous actor or athlete.

He took in a deep breath as he grabbed for the soap, thinking about the things Sophie'd said earlier about his mother. Things he'd often felt on his own, but her saying them aloud kind of validated it all.

 _Weird_. Naruto touched a hand to his chest. He just had the craziest pang. Like he needed Sasuke and wanted to see his face as he told him all of these dumb thoughts. God, how lucky was he that he'd found Sasuke? He loved his dad and his friends, but if anything ever really happened to Sasuke -

He tried to block it from his mind just so that he could finish washing and get out of the shower. He dried himself off before slipping on Nezumi's clothes. They smelled like him. It was strange but not unpleasant or anything. Certainly not sexual. Naruto spotted some mouthwash under the sink and decided to use that since his mouth still tasted like alcohol. He rubbed at a spot on the mirror, removing the fog, to check out his reflection. He looked... tired, and his eyes were bloodshot.

As he left the bathroom, he noticed all the lights were off in the living room. He made his way to the bedroom and found Nezumi sitting on the foot of the bed while Sasuke was studying the photographs on the wall. Apparently he was interrupting a serious conversation as he came in and set his messy pile of clothes next to Sasuke's neatly folded pile.

"You smell good," Nezumi remarked, and as he glanced up, he was smiling at first. But then he frowned. "You okay?"

Sasuke turned around to look at him, too.

Naruto gave them both curious glances. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You look pale," Sasuke told him.

"Yeah, well." He rubbed his neck. "M'probably just tired, so I hope you two figured out where we're sleepin' 'cause I'm about to crash."

Appearing concerned, Sasuke came over and touched his cheek and then placed the back of his hand to Naruto's forehead.

"You're warm again."

"I did just come from the shower," he said. "Really, Sasuke. You're supposed to be the smart one." Naruto smiled to show he was fine, but just then, he felt that pang again as he gazed at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at him as if he knew something was up. "What is it?"

Naruto bit his lip to suppress the feeling and shrugged.

Sasuke, though, wrapped his arms around him and held him for a while. Even though his vision became blurry, he ran his eyes over all of the photographs, finally focusing on that one of Nezumi's Shion. What was he doing right now? Was he worried about Nezumi? Was he thinking about him? Was he wondering when Nezumi would be coming back?

Naruto knew how he would feel if Sasuke suddenly disappeared, but he would've chased him all over the planet to find him again. He let out a heavy breath and pushed Sasuke back.

"I'm good." Naruto smiled crookedly before looking over at Nezumi, too. "I'm mad at you, though."

"Me?" Nezumi asked. "What did I do?"

"When are you goin' back to Cincinnati?"

"Wow. Where'd that come from?" Nezumi got to his feet and stretched. "Are you that eager to get rid of me?"

"No." He reached for Sasuke's wrist just because. "I'm worried about Shion."

"Oh, brother. That's what you're gettin' all worked up over? Shion?"

"What if he's all lonely and stuff? It's... depressing to think about," he said.

"I don't know why you're thinkin' about him to begin with. You don't even know him."

"I know." Naruto scowled, shaking Sasuke's wrist. "But..."

"But?" Nezumi looked at him thoughtfully as he crossed his arms.

"I just... y'know. Don't want you missin' out on what you could have."

"You mean like what you and Sasuke have?" Nezumi smirked.

"Yeah." Naruto glanced at Sasuke and then at Nezumi again. "I don't want you to regret not givin' it a try or whatever."

"You definitely need sleep," said Nezumi. "Don't worry about my love life too much. I don't have problems attracting attention when I want it. Do you think actors as good as me and as handsome as me lead especially lonely lives?"

"Now you're just bragging," Naruto replied, smiling at him fondly.

"Don't smile at me like that." Nezumi stepped closer. "It's dangerous."

Naruto let out a laugh, and as Nezumi took another step closer, Sasuke came between them and pressed a hand to Nezumi's chest.

"Don't even think about it," Sasuke told the other man. "I know what that look can do."

Nezumi laughed. "It's hard not to be drawn to him, that's for sure."

"Hn." Sasuke tugged at Naruto's arm. "What say you?"

"I'll take the middle? You like the wall anyway."

Sasuke glared at Nezumi. "This means you keep your hands to yourself."

"Even though I took part in rescuing you?" Nezumi feigned hurt.

"Fine," said Sasuke. "I'll let you touch his butt for 30 seconds, but that's it."

Naruto scoffed, turning around to smack him in the shoulder. "Since when is my ass up for negotiations?"

"Clearly he thinks your ass belongs to him." Nezumi wore an especially arrogant grin, and even Sasuke chuckled, too.

"God, you two are annoying." Naruto pushed them both out of the way and faceplanted onto the bed. He slid toward the middle, keeping his back to them.

"I really can sleep on the sofa," said Nezumi. "It's not that big of a deal to me."

"You know." Sasuke sighed. "It's not to me either."

"Is that offer of touching his butt still good, though?"

"Shut up and get into bed already!" Naruto moaned.

"That's more like it," said Nezumi. "After you."

Naruto had his face buried in the pillows. After a minute, he felt Sasuke crawl on top of him, purposely jamming his knee into Naruto's back as he flopped down beside him so that they were facing one another.

Naruto smiled at him affectionately. "Hey."

"You're ridiculous," Sasuke said to him. "I shouldn't even be talking to you."

"Good, then you won't keep me up gabbin' away like a school girl. Nezumi?"

"Yes, Naruto?" The other man drawled, and Naruto rolled over to see what he was up to. He was turning off the light.

"Can you even see what you're doin'?".

"I can see just fine in the dark," Nezumi answered, and all of 10 seconds later, the other side of the bed dipped and he squeezed in beside him.

Naruto felt oddly giddy. "See. Cozy."

Nezumi was on his back. "Yes. Very quaint. Like Goldilocks and the Three Bears."

"Ha!" Naruto elbowed Sasuke in the stomach. "Sounds like the kinda porn Sasuke'd be into."

Sasuke groaned. "Please go to sleep."

"If Sasuke likes such big, muscular men," said Nezumi. "What's he doin' with you?"

"Et tu, Nezumi?"

Nezumi chuckled softly near his ear. "You're lucky your boyfriend's here because, oh, the things I'd do to you - "

"Touch him and die," Sasuke cut him off. "Besides. There's nothing you could do that I haven't already done to him."

"Jesus, Sasuke." Naruto felt his cheeks heat up.

"It is hard to compete with a man's first time, I suppose," said Nezumi.

"I do not wanna talk about this right now." Naruto tried to grab the pillow so that he could put it over his head, but neither Nezumi nor Sasuke would budge. "This is like sharin' a bed with you and your brother."

Nezumi snickered. "So you really _have_ done everything with Naruto."

"Bwahahaha. See, even Nezumi can make jokes about you and Itachi." Naruto shook Sasuke by the arm.

"Yes. Hilarious." Sasuke placed a hand on top of Naruto's stomach. Almost instantly, he felt the usual butterflies.

"Please tell me you two aren't gonna fool around when I'm _right_ here?"

"What?" Naruto squawked. "How'd you even - "

"You went quiet," said Nezumi. "That's how I can tell."

"It's just my stomach, dammit. It's not like he's givin' me a handjob."

"Naruto," Sasuke growled, but he still managed to slip a few of his fingers under Naruto's shirt.

"What?" He thwacked his hand. "Then stop molestin' me!"

"If you're going to be doing those things right next to me," said Nezumi. "At least let me watch. Or, better yet. I'll grab my camera."

"He does have that project he asked us to be a part of," Sasuke informed him, his voice low.

"What project?" Naruto nudged Nezumi in the side.

"Sasuke didn't tell you?"

"Nope."

"Ah, well. I'm doing a book. With... couples," Nezumi explained.

"I see... like, what kind of couples?" He asked curiously.

"All kinds, but I'm still lookin' for some same-sex couples who'd be interested in volunteering for a shoot."

"That sounds... kinda fun." He turned to Sasuke. "Right?"

"Sure," said Sasuke.

Nezumi started to laugh. "He doesn't get it, does he?"

"No. He doesn't," Sasuke answered.

"Huh? What don't I get? What's the big deal? He could take some photos of us, right?"

"Not that I mind, but you should know, he'd probably like to get some... more intimate shots of the two of us." Sasuke's hand slid down his stomach again. "If you know what I mean."

" _Oh_."

There was quiet for about 20 seconds.

"Wait." He nearly flew up in the bed. "Like... shoot us havin' sex?!"

"That would be good, too," said Nezumi. "But... it doesn't have to go that far. Not that I'm opposed to seeing you in action."

Now Naruto's cheeks were so hot he almost couldn't stand it.

"I can't even handle this right now," he said.

"And yet you thought you could take on a threesome with the two of us," Sasuke remarked.

"He wouldn't last," said Nezumi. "I'd give him three minutes at most."

"SHUT UP!"

Nezumi snickered and gave his chest a pat. "We're only teasing you," he told Naruto. "No need to freak out. I'm too tired to make a pass at you, and if I had the opportunity, I'd rather be in top form."

"When you put it that way. Not that I'd ever share him with you," said Sasuke. "But the idea of overwhelming him with the pleasure two men could give him. It has its own appeal."

"Right?" Nezumi asked.

"Okay. I'm goin' to bed now... and you," he was speaking to Sasuke. "You are so not gettin' any for, like, two days."

"Two days?" Nezumi repeated. "How will you survive, Sasuke?"

Sasuke laughed, the sound raising goosebumps all over Naruto's skin. Dammit. He was trying to be mad here, so why did he want to kiss him?

"Ugh. You two get along so well. _You_ go at it," he mumbled.

"It's that we're so much alike," said Nezumi, "That it wouldn't work. Although, we both seem to have very good taste in men."

"Hmph."

"He's complimenting you, Naruto. Say 'thank you'."

"Thanks," he grumbled. "I'm still goin' to bed, though. And, you, Sasuke. Stop tryin' to feel me up."

"How do you know that's not my hand?" Nezumi asked.

"That's it. I'm movin' to the couch."

He even started to get up, but both men grabbed his arms and pulled him back down so that he landed on the mattress with an 'oof'. They held on to him for a while. Sasuke, turning onto his side again, threw an arm across Naruto's waist.

"Enjoy it," said Sasuke. "Since this is the closest to a threesome you'll ever get."

"Indeed," added Nezumi, as he slid a hand down Naruto's arm so that he could grab for Naruto's hand. "I'm holding his hand, Sasuke. Just an FYI so that we're all on the up and up."

"It's better than his butt, I suppose," said Sasuke.

Naruto snorted. "Ah. I just... can't. Even."

"Exactly," said Nezumi, squeezing his hand. "Now go to sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

When Naruto awoke in the bed, he found himself curled up on the side nearest the wall, no one else even in the room. The lights were off and the blinds drawn, so he couldn't exactly tell what time it was other than... day? It did smell good, though. Like someone was making pancakes or waffles. He must've been really tired not to have noticed both Sasuke and Nezumi slipping out of bed. Rolling toward the middle, Naruto stared up at the ceiling with his hands resting on his stomach, fingers laced together, and knuckles feeling kind of raw. Absently, he wondered if those guys were both in jail, or maybe that one guy was still in the hospital. He wasn't exactly sure how it worked. Then he began to wonder more about Nezumi. He knew how to fight and he didn't seem to have one single place that he stayed in for a long period of time. In fact, he didn't know much about him at all, really. He even started to feel bad that Nezumi had spent the entire night putting up with his and Sasuke's drama without so much as a complaint.

It was weird what happened when you were in a relationship. Like with Shion, one of their issues was a certain level of codependency that made both of them act like idiots sometimes. With Sasuke, they were extremely close, but they also did things independent of each other. Sasuke had work and his work friends. Naruto had the same. It was true that they spent a lot of time together and they both got kind of grumpy and broody when they were apart from one another. How many times had he and Sasuke spoken over the phone while Naruto was away for work or on some trip with Kiba only for him to feel guilty for leaving Sasuke alone? That didn't happen _all_ the time, but it happened.

Were they one of those couples then that really only cared about preserving their bubble? He and Sasuke always had someone to lean on during good and shitty times, but who did Nezumi have? Since he got the feeling that Nezumi cared for Shion, he just couldn't understand why he would voluntarily want to be apart from him. If Nezumi wasn't ready to settle down, then okay. But saying that Shion would be better off without him? Was that true? Was it excuses? Was it any of his business? Well, no, it wasn't, and he didn't know Shion or the circumstances, but he also didn't think Nezumi would be attracted to an asshole.

"Hmph."

He rolled onto his stomach, now on Nezumi's side of the bed where it smelled like his shampoo. Was he happy, though? Was he happy wandering around by himself, from city to city? Could Naruto be happy doing something like that? The more he thought about it, he'd been in serious relationships practically since the start of college. He liked being in relationships, though. He liked having someone to care for... was that strange? Was it because his mom died at a young age like Shion used to tell him? Was it the same for Sasuke? Although instead of seeking out that stability, he always ran away from it?

Naruto sighed as he buried his face in the pillow. He'd had strange dreams all night, although the details were starting to fade. He remembered some violent ones and then ones about people from his past. Not anyone special, just random kids he'd gone to high school or junior high with that he hadn't seen in years. He'd even had one dream where Sasuke and Nezumi were dressed up in women's clothes -

Oh. He'd forgotten about that one. Yeah, that was awkward.

As he was lying there, head full of so many thoughts it felt like it was going to explode, there came a light knock on the door before it opened.

"Are you awake finally?" Sasuke came in, shutting the door behind him. He stood next to the bed, staring down at Naruto.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 11."

"God, it's that late?" He moaned.

"I tried waking you earlier, but you wouldn't even respond to me shaking you." Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed and brushed his hair to the side, tucking it behind an ear.

"Sorry. I'll get up if you're ready to go."

"It's okay." Sasuke ran a finger across Naruto's eyebrow. "No rush. Are you feeling any better?"

"Me?" He scoffed. "What about you? I can't see it very well, but that's gotta be bruised." He gestured at Sasuke's bandage.

"It's fine. And what about these?" Sasuke picked up one of Naruto's hands. "They're red. We should've put something on them last night."

Naruto drew his hand away. "They're fine. Where's Nezumi?"

"Oh, you mean your other boyfriend?" Sasuke smirked. "He's making you silver dollar pancakes. I even suggested he put some chocolate chips in a few."

"You did?" Naruto smiled widely.

"Don't smile at me like that," said Sasuke. "He's the one doing all the work."

"Yeah, but since I can't kiss him, I might as well kiss you." He grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt (he was actually dressed in his jeans from yesterday but what apparently must've been a sweater of Nezumi's), and pulled him on top of his body.

Sasuke fell with a grunt as Naruto threw his arms around him.

"You slept okay then?" Sasuke asked, his voice tender as he searched Naruto's face.

"Mm. Obviously. How about you?"

"I woke up early, but Nezumi was awake before me. I found him in the living room going over lines for another play."

"Oh, yeah? That's cool. He didn't mention he was doin' somethin' different. I thought he was still in that play for a while?"

"He is. I don't think he'll be staying in Chicago much longer after _Medea_ 's run ends."

"Oh."

Sasuke shifted between his legs and fingered some of Naruto's hair. "You sound disappointed."

He shrugged. "I dunno. I just thought... he's someone you and I both like, and - "

Sasuke's eyebrows went up. "And?"

"Thought we'd get to see him again. Is that weird?"

"No. It's not weird." Sasuke brushed his lips across Naruto's cheek. "In fact, I gave him my business card."

Naruto grabbed his shoulder and pushed him up. "You what?" He was grinning. "Are you serious?"

"I don't know how to feel about you being so excited about this."

"It's cool!" He shook Sasuke. "Are you gonna be his agent or somethin'?"

"I don't know if it'll be me given he won't be in the area long, but I intend to help him out if he's interested."

"Ah." Naruto put his arms around him again, and Sasuke lay on top of him, though he buried his face in Naruto's neck. "By the way. Last night, before all that shit went down... didn't you say you had somethin' you wanted to talk about?"

"We don't have to talk about it right now," Sasuke breathed. "I'm too comfortable."

"Stingy," he mumbled, stroking Sasuke's back. "I'll drive, okay?"

"You hate driving around Chicago, and you hate driving my car."

"I know," Naruto said, smiling. "But I think you should chill out and rest."

"I don't know if I'm capable of doing that while you're at the wheel."

"Oh shut up," he replied. "I'm not that bad!"

Naruto started humming when they remained quiet for a while, simply snuggling a bit. He liked feeling Sasuke's warm breath against his skin.

"What are you humming?" Sasuke murmured.

"Your mom's vagina."

Suddenly, Sasuke barked out a laugh that set Naruto to laughing, too.

"God, I can't believe you laughed at that," said Naruto.

"I can't believe I did either. I suppose I was expecting something else."

"Guess I'm still No. 1 at surprisin' you, huh?"

"That's for sure. You're..." Sasuke lifted his head and raised himself to his elbows. "Incredibly unpredictable, but," he touched the bruised spot on Naruto's cheek, "I like that about you. Even if it involves you insulting my dead mother."

"What else do you like about me?" He grinned.

"I'm not going to answer that," said Sasuke.

"Why? Because it'd take you all day?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Come on. Since you didn't eat last night, I want to make sure you eat some breakfast."

"Mm. I wanna change first, and... can you send Nezumi in maybe?"

"You need Nezumi in here to help you change clothes?"

"Hey, you were the one who encouraged him to join us in bed." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Please. You were practically begging for it." Sasuke did get up, though. He sat on the edge of the mattress, pulling the covers off of him.

"What was it you said?" Naruto rolled onto his side and rested his head on his hand. He gave his boyfriend's sweater a tug as they gazed at one another. "You wanted me to experience the pleasure two men could give me?"

"It was all very hypothetical, I assure you."

"Uh huh. Was that your gay pride shinin' through? An all-male threesome would be better than two guys and one girl, eh?"

"Better for me, yes," Sasuke replied. "The idea of having sex with a woman - no thanks."

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it." Slowly, he sat up and shifted around until he was behind Sasuke. He put a chin on his shoulder and hugged him about the waist. "So." Naruto hummed at him affectionately. "Did you think of any names for our kids yet?"

"I suppose there are some family names I wouldn't mind putting to use."

"Seriously?" He squeezed him tighter. "I was just kiddin', but you've really thought of names?"

"I think there's still a lot of time left before we seriously think about... children. Don't you?"

"True," said Naruto. "Like, y'know. We'd have to talk about... where we wanna have them, or _how_ to have 'em. I guess I should say, where to raise them?"

Sasuke turned slightly, placing a hand on his thigh. "What do you mean?"

"Well." He leaned back on his arms. "I never thought we'd stay in Joliet forever. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Hm."

"What's that look? I thought you'd be kinda happy about movin' away from here. Or, you wanna stay in Chicago? That's okay, too - _Mmph_."

Sasuke had cut him off after pushing him down on the bed, crawling on top, and kissing him hard. He took Naruto's wrists and pinned them to the mattress as they continued to kiss.

After a minute or two, they broke for air.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Would you really be willing to move somewhere else?"

"Well, yeah. I was ready to move with you to Seattle, after all. In fact, I always wondered if you'd wanna move back there to be closer to your brother."

"What about your dad?" Sasuke asked. "And Kiba and Ino?"

"I mean, they're bound to get married and have kids and all that. I'd like to stay by dad, but he'd understand. I mean, I wanna be within a few hours flight from him if possible."

Sasuke's expression momentarily darkened.

"Is there somethin' I should know?" He asked, holding onto his upper arm. "You said somethin' around New Year's. I remember. Is there news about work?"

"Not... officially. But. I don't really want to talk about it just yet. It's... maybe when it becomes more serious."

Naruto frowned. "Where would they want you to go?"

Sasuke averted his gaze.

"Sasuke." Naruto touched the side of his cheek and forced his boyfriend to look at him. "Where?"

Sasuke eyed him with what he could only surmise as guilt.

"New York?" Naruto asked, figuring that was a place Sasuke didn't think he'd want to move to.

"...Europe."

"Europe?" He started to scoot up in the bed, forcing Sasuke to have to move, too. Naruto was leaning back on his hands, his knees drawn up while Sasuke sat next to him, cross-legged and obviously expecting him to have something to say about this.

"I didn't want to mention it," said Sasuke, "Because it's only moved slightly beyond rumors."

"Just tell me. It's weird if I think you're keepin' stuff from me on purpose."

Sasuke sighed. "This is why I didn't want to bring it up. I've only heard whispers of it, but the agency is going to open a branch in Berlin, and they might consider making me, well. Partner. Or, lead director anyway. They want me to start it up since I have a fair amount of contacts in Europe already and they like the way I've run things in Chicago."

"...Jeez. I... I dunno what to say. I mean. That's great for you. I'm happy for you."

"But?" Sasuke asked. "I know it's not what you imagined, and it would be a lot to ask of you."

"I... need to think about it some, I guess. I wanna go where you go, I've always thought that way - "

"We don't have to think about it now." Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's knee. "I thought we'd wait to have a real discussion about it when I knew more. I wanted to talk about it, though, because somehow even Nezumi had heard about it."

"What? It must be more serious than you're sayin' if he knew about it, right?"

"I honestly haven't even had a personal conversation with any of the higher-ups about this yet."

"Okay." He nodded, still a bit dumbfounded. "Thanks for tellin' me, I guess."

"Maybe I should have told you sooner."

"No, I..." He let out a breath and smiled at Sasuke. "It's... it could be exciting? Right? Yay... Berlin. 'Cause I took all those years of German in high school."

Sasuke sighed. "Sorry. I should've mentioned it."

"Nah. There'd be no reason to if you didn't know what was goin' on. It's not a bad idea. I guess it just depends on how soon."

"Maybe next fall?"

Naruto felt an odd pang in his chest, but not really the good kind. He wanted to be happy for Sasuke because this was a huge deal, and he was happy. But he also couldn't stop thinking about his dad. What if something happened to him while they were abroad?

"H-how long do you think we'd be over there?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I can't imagine it'd be more than a few years. Possibly even less than that. A year or two. I'm sure they'd like to start bringing in more local agents once it's up and running. I wouldn't want to stay there forever."

"No?"

Sasuke looked as though he had something more to say about it as he started to reach for him, but then there was a knock at the door and Nezumi popped his head in.

"It's dark in here," he said to them. "Sorry to interrupt, but breakfast is ready, your majesty." Nezumi gave a slight bow.

"Ah, sure." Naruto plastered on a smile. "I hear you made mini pancakes. I love those."

"I figured that someone who acts like a kid would want to eat breakfast like a kid. Though it was Sasuke who mentioned you like chocolate chips in them, too."

"I do," he said.

"Your boyfriend seems to know you pretty well." Nezumi had his hair up in his usual loose bun, but today he was wearing jeans and a tighter, black long-sleeve shirt.

It struck Naruto that he looked every bit the professional actor. He was good looking, well-poised, and incredibly outgoing.

"I'll head out first," said Sasuke. "I think Naruto wanted to borrow something to wear, too, maybe?"

"Of course," said Nezumi. "I'd be happy to have something of mine on Naruto."

"Heh." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, watching as Sasuke got out of bed and left the two of them alone.

Nezumi flipped on the light. "Not that I can't see in the dark, but this way you won't trip and fall all over yourself while you change."

Naruto slid off of the bed and stretched. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"Well, I'll probably drop in on Sophie. I still have her cell phone, and I suppose a decent friend would want to make sure she wasn't completely traumatized."

"Ah, yeah. I hope she's doin' alright. Tell her sorry that we... yeah. That's rough for a woman, I'm sure."

"It's rough for anybody," said Nezumi.

"True."

"Hm. So what do you want to wear? Are you going to wear your jeans from yesterday, or do you need pants, too? Maybe so. You did look like you had blood on them."

"Er. Did I? Yeah, then. If you don't mind. Y'know, you could always come down to Joliet again. And bring your Ducati. I'll be happy to fix it for you, especially since we owe you so much."

Nezumi put a hand on his hip. "You don't owe me anything. But I'm not opposed to payin' you a visit. Maybe we could go to that bar again?"

Naruto chuckled. "Sure. I'd like that. Say, um. Sasuke says you knew about... the job in Berlin or whatever?"

"Ah, he told you?" Nezumi folded his arms behind his head, which caused his sweater to ride up.

"Yeah. I always thought we'd move, but it's a lot further than I expected."

"I dunno. I think it sounds pretty excitin'. How many people get to say they lived in Europe?"

"Yeah." He chuckled nervously. "I know. I think about my dad and stuff, but I suppose we can't stay here forever."

"I'm sure your dad wouldn't want you to be stuck in Joliet. Maybe he's only staying here because you're here, too. Ever think about that?"

Well, no. He hadn't actually.

"I guess not. I... maybe. He used to talk about movin' shortly after mom died, but nothin' ever came of it since I threw such a fit about it."

"You really are spoiled," said Nezumi.

"I know. Dad spoiled me. Sasuke spoils me. You spoil me."

Nezumi shrugged. "Nothin' wrong with spoilin' people who deserve it."

"What makes you think I deserve it?"

The other man smirked. "Just a guess."

"You're always so calm about everything," Naruto said to him. "Do you always have the right answers? Are you always this confident?"

"Mostly." Nezumi crossed his arms. "When you've lived as long as I have."

Naruto snorted. "We're about the same age."

"What would you like to wear?" Nezumi abruptly changed the subject and went to his closet, where he started handling a few different items.

Naruto went over to help, not that he could offer much assistance, although he did spot this one particular kind of purple-ish colored sweater that didn't fit in with the rest of Nezumi's wardrobe.

"What's this?" He asked, smiling as he pulled it out to show Nezumi.

Nezumi looked at the sweater and then at him. "It's nothin'. Somethin' I picked up in a thrift store when I was bored." He immediately pushed it back in with all of the other sweaters and coats crammed inside the smaller walk-in closet.

Naruto had to wonder what that reaction was about, but he didn't want to pry. Vaguely, he wondered if it belonged to someone else...

"That's not Shion's is it?" He couldn't help but ask.

"You sure are nosy, Naruto."

"Fine. I won't bug you. I'm just really curious about him. I don't suppose I'll ever get to meet him?"

"Who knows," said Nezumi, finally picking out a blueish-gray sweater for him. "Stranger things have happened in this world."

"Hey," said Naruto, as they were holding the sweater between them. "If... if you come to visit us before you leave, would you mind if maybe... you'd share your story with me?"

"My story?" Nezumi asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Just... everything about you. I wanna know more if you'll tell me. You said that to me last night. That you wanted to talk, find out who I am. Well, I wanna do the same. I wanna know why you carry a knife and have ugly purple sweaters in your closet, why you like acting, and what made you choose a red Ducati."

"Are you... coming onto me?" Nezumi gave the sweater a tug, which brought them a half-step closer.

"Not like that, but yeah... if Sasuke's alright with it. Maybe just you and me. Then again, he may wanna chaperone."

"Heh." Nezumi smiled at him, and it was very warm and genuine. "I'd like that. If anything, you and I can work on the bike together. Maybe I can find a way to get it down there in the next few weeks. When I have another day off."

"Sure. Or, I can always drive up with one of our trailers. You're only an hour away, after all."

"Alright. Guess I'll have to get your number then."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah. Guess so. Plus, I hear Sasuke gave you his business card."

"Indeed he did. I hope you won't mind if he and I have a business lunch next week. If he's not too busy."

"Nah. I don't mind. He said he'd be happy to help you out any way he can."

Nezumi suddenly reached out and grabbed a piece of his hair. "Too bad you're with a guy that I... just can't seem to hate no matter how hard I try."

"Yeah. Sasuke's a good guy. He really grows on you, doesn't he?"

"That he does." Nezumi nodded. "Here. Take your sweater. All my jeans are in that dresser. They should be about your size. If they're too big, take a belt."

"I doubt they'll be too big, but thanks."

Since they were standing there, and he basically owed Nezumi for lots and lots of things after last night, including Sasuke's safety, he pulled Nezumi into a hug.

Nezumi was slow to react. "What's this?"

"Thank you," he said, pressing his hands into the other man's back. "For everything. I really want us to be friends if possible. Good friends, I mean."

Nezumi finally put his arms around Naruto's waist. "You're gettin' awfully sentimental on me, Naruto."

"I don't care. I'm a sentimental kinda guy. Please let us know if you need anything at all, or y'just wanna hang out. You're always welcome in Joliet."

"I should say the same," said Nezumi, drawing away first. "If you ever get into any trouble again, you know where I am."

"For now," said Naruto.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow?"

"It is, yeah." Naruto smiled crookedly. "It is sad. I dunno why. Don't... don't just disappear on us, alright?"

"I'll stay as long as I'm able." He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Hurry up and change, alright? I don't want my pancakes gettin' cold before you try them. Maybe my awesome cooking will woo you away from Sasuke."

"They say the fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach, don't they?"

"Exactly. Now. I'll leave you to your privacy."

Naruto walked out of the closet with him, watching as Nezumi went out the door and shut it behind him. He was about to start changing his clothes, but he ended up sneaking back into the closet in order to find the ugly sweater with the weird Charlie Brown design.

"Yeesh. Is there someone out there who'd really wear this?" He asked, shaking his head.

If it was Shion's, then that guy'd have to be pretty damn interesting.

Snickering, Naruto hurried to the bedroom and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and Nezumi's sweater. He also stole some navy socks. Then, after a quick pitstop to use the bathroom, he finally made his way to the kitchen where a plentiful feast of tiny pancakes and a full bottle of maple syrup awaited him.

* * *

It was the early afternoon, and Sasuke had dragged Naruto into their bathroom. While he rummaged through the drawers to find what he was looking for, Naruto sat on the edge of the tub, relatively subdued.

"I'm fine," Naruto protested for the fifth time since Sasuke'd suggested treating his scratches.

Despite his current grumblings, Naruto hadn't complained once while driving them from Nezumi's place to their apartment. He'd even driven within 10 of the speed limit. Sasuke wasn't a slow driver, but Naruto had a lead foot and a serious case of road rage even at the best of times. This time, however, he'd been thoughtful and quiet. Sasuke even managed to sneak in a nap. Finally, while rifling through the cabinet under the sink, he found the medical kit, which included a small tube of Neosporin that he could use on Naruto's knuckles.

"Here," he said, squeezing some onto his finger. "Put your hands out."

Naruto sighed, but he did as Sasuke told him. Gently, Sasuke rubbed it into his skin.

"There, that should remove some of the redness. Do they hurt?" He held one of Naruto's hands in both of his, experimentally tugging at and flexing his fingers to see if maybe he'd broken anything.

"I'm really okay." Naruto got to his feet. "Hey, Ollie."

Ollie was standing in the doorway, watching them. He probably wasn't happy that they'd left him alone last night. As soon as Naruto spoke to him, the cat ran away again.

"He's as moody as you are," Naruto murmured.

" _Me_?" Sasuke scoffed but decided to bite his tongue. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I dunno. Just stayin' in is cool with me. How exactly do we break it to our family and friends that you were the victim of an armed robbery?"

"I don't want to think about it," he answered, scratching the back of his head. "Itachi will be annoying, and I don't like the idea of worrying your father. He's not going to be happy about your part in it, you realize? I'd prefer not to mention it if possible."

"Why? He's gonna ask me where I was when it happened anyway. It's not like it'll surprise him, but yeah, maybe we could leave the whole beatdown thing out. Although I guess if we get called to court, that'll come up. What a pain."

"It may not even come to that." He grabbed Naruto's hand and led him into the bedroom. "Although, I suppose it might give you a chance to see Nezumi again." Sasuke gave him a push that sent him bouncing on top of the bed.

Sasuke flopped down beside him, folding his arms under his head. He became amused while watching Naruto inch closer and closer until he'd buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder and thrown an arm across his chest like a warm-blooded octopus.

"You smell like him," Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke flicked him. " _I'm_ your boyfriend. Not him. Stop sniffing me and thinking of him."

"I can't help it! How often do you and I find someone we both like, and we bonded and stuff after all that. We're like soldiers in the same platoon. There are some things you just don't forget, y'know?"

"I see." Sasuke rubbed his head for him. "You're being sentimental. As usual."

"That's what he said!"

"Shh." He continued massaging Naruto's head until his boyfriend seemed to calm.

"Hey," said Naruto. "What are some of the family names you like?"

"For boys or girls?" He asked.

"Both. Um. Start with girls."

"Girls, hm? My mom had a very interesting cousin named Emiko, but I like my great-grandmother's name."

"What was her name? I don't think you've ever mentioned her before."

"Sayuri."

"Oh, that's pretty. I like that. Does it mean anything in particular?"

Sasuke drew in a deep breath. "Small lily."

Naruto started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke nudged him.

"Didn't I say one time we should name her Lily, take her to Japan, and everyone would call her Riri."

"Oh God. You really _are_ racist. Fine, you choose the names."

"No." Naruto leaned up on his elbow, staring at him with affection. "I like Sayuri. I like both of those. I kinda like that the first two letters in her name would be the same as yours."

"What makes you think we'll need girl names? Didn't Sophie tell you you'd have a boy who'd look like you? Will you name him something dumb, like Naruto Jr.?"

"Ha!" Naruto slapped his chest playfully. "Like I'd do somethin' as lame as that. Why don't I just give him a name that sounds like mine but change one letter."

"That _would_ be lame," said Sasuke as he touched Naruto's blue sweater and then pressed his palm flat against it, watching his fingers at first before looking up at him again.

"I'd think of somethin' way more original than that, don't worry." Naruto smiled at him and, very slowly, leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

Sasuke slid an arm around his waist, pulling Naruto closer until his boyfriend was lying on top of him. Naruto threaded fingers through his hair while they kissed. Already feeling that warm pull gathering in his stomach, Sasuke snuck both of his hands under his sweater, dragging his palms up and down Naruto's back.

When Naruto started to kiss along the side of his neck, Sasuke let out another long sigh.

"What did I do in other lives to end up with you in this one?" He asked.

Naruto stopped what he was doing to stare at him, evidently surprised. "I don't think I've ever heard you say anything like that before."

"Why? I'm Asian. Didn't you tell me that I'm supposed to believe in reincarnation and past lives?"

"Hm. Did Sophie have that much of an effect on you?"

"Hardly." Sasuke sneered. "I think she won't be going around telling everyone the first thing that pops into her head anymore."

"Harsh, Sasuke. Jeez." Even though Naruto rolled off and flipped onto his back, he reached for Sasuke's hand. "Why'd you go out with her anyway? Like, why not stay inside the apartment?"

"She said something that got my attention is all."

"Something like what?"

Sasuke glanced at him. "Just... something about my past I'd prefer to forget."

"Hmm? I'm curious."

"Curious about something I'd rather forget than talk about?"

"Well, obviously yeah, but I'm not gonna dig either."

"Good. There are some things you don't need to know, Naruto."

"That's a pretty shitty thing to say." Naruto was up on his elbow again, glaring at him. "It's not often there are secrets between us."

"Okay," he said. "Tell me about the best sex you've ever had with someone who wasn't me."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "That's dumb."

"There are things we don't share because we want to protect the other person's feelings. It's the same thing, and also... I genuinely don't want to talk about it. Okay?"

"Alright." Naruto studied him another few seconds but solemnly seemed to accept what he was saying. He let go of Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke stared at it, where their fingers used to be joined. He felt suddenly melancholy looking at it. Was it wrong to keep such a memory from Naruto? One that he was ashamed of and didn't feel good about. Besides, he didn't want Naruto's pity. Maybe somewhere down the road, he might tell him, but, in his eyes, it wasn't necessary and had no bearing on the person he was today.

"Naruto..." He glanced at his boyfriend, who was sitting cross-legged and looking in a different direction, a slight frown present on his face. Sasuke reached for his hand again and held it tight enough that Naruto couldn't pull away.

Naruto glanced at their hands first and then at him. Sasuke shifted onto his side, placing their hands on Naruto's knee.

"What?" Naruto asked, an eyebrow raised at him.

"Do you... love me?"

The reply was immediate. "Of course I love you."

"Only me?"

Naruto cracked a crooked grin. "Duh."

"You won't be leaving me for any good-looking, silver-eyed actors then?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Is this the concussion talking?"

Sasuke snickered, gazing at him softly.

"What's with that look, huh?" Naruto grabbed a piece of his hair and gave it a tug. "What do you want?"

"You."

Naruto hummed first before cupping Sasuke's cheek, and then he was pushing him down onto the bed.

"You want me to show you how much I love you?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

Sasuke nodded, placing a hand at his boyfriend's hip. "I want to feel it."

"Now we're talkin'," Naruto purred. "But you're not allowed to get any for two days. Since you were sassin' me in front of other people."

"I'll let you punish me in a different way for that," he murmured, wanting a kiss.

Naruto brushed his hair out of his eyes, searching him before moving in for a long, gentle kiss that caused Sasuke's heart to race faster. It was still so interesting how Naruto's touch made him crave things he hadn't really before they met. He'd always had this need to be in charge, but with Naruto it was different. He liked that feel of giving up control as Naruto took over and just let him _feel_ it.

Next thing he knew, Naruto was helping him slip his sweater off, mindful of the bandage still covering the cut at his temple. He sank into the pillows as Naruto's mouth and tongue traveled down his chest and stomach. Quick and nimble fingers unsnapped his jeans and pulled down the zipper and snuck underneath the waistband.

"No underwear, huh?" Naruto breathed against his neck and wrapped fingers around him.

"Why, did you borrow some of his to wear?"

"Of course not," Naruto said next to his ear. "I didn't think you'd like me wearin' some other guy's underwear."

"No, I can't say I would."

Naruto started to stroke him. "Are we really gonna talk about Nezumi while I do this to you?"

"If that's what gets you off," he said, rocking into Naruto's hand. "I'm always open to anything you want to try."

"Pervert." Naruto latched onto his neck as his hand continued moving over Sasuke. "I did invite him down here, y'know. Maybe you two can use your lunch date to figure out the details for this sex photoshoot you wanna do so badly."

"You know it's not like that. It'll be... artistic."

"Sure." He nibbled at Sasuke's jaw. "I'm also willin' to try whatever you want. So long as it's just me and you... and a guy with a camera, I guess."

"Hn." He grabbed the collar of Naruto's sweater. "Kiss me, idiot."

"I'll kiss you when I feel like." Naruto let go of him, but started to move lower down his body, laying kisses to his stomach and thighs before he was enveloped in that familiar warmth.

Burying his fingers in Naruto's hair, he began to feel overwhelmed and knew that he wouldn't, as usual, be lasting very long. Something about Naruto always did this to him. He filled up those places inside Sasuke that had been empty for so long but had always _craved_ something more.

If anyone was capable of causing this in him, it would always be Naruto. This man who was his constant, who always made things exciting, and who managed to get Sasuke to see things in ways he never had before.

Whatever the future had in store for them - kids, Europe... even marriage - it was as Naruto said earlier. He only ever saw Naruto in his thoughts of the future. Though he was sometimes afraid to wish for it, to hope for it, it's that part of him - the boy who'd grown up in a loving home with two very loving parents - that had always wanted something like this.

Naruto made him feel like he deserved that kind of future even when Sasuke wasn't confident.

He wanted it so badly that each time they were together like this, he felt the fear and rapture rolling into him as one.

"Sasuke," Naruto murmured nuzzling him. "Try to last longer than a few minutes, alright? I can already tell you're gettin' close."

Sasuke flicked him in the forehead. "Less talking, more sucking, Uzumaki."

"Is this us tryin' to make a baby?" He smirked as he kissed the side of Sasuke's penis.

"You and I need to have a talk about the birds and the bees after you finish."

"Goodie. No one ever gave me a proper one of those," Naruto replied sarcastically. "Just for that, I'm gonna make you come hard, asshole."

"Thank God," Sasuke said, letting his head fall back onto the pillow again. "Anything to get you to shut up."

Naruto snorted, grabbed hold of him, and slid him back into his mouth, sucking on him and doing that thing he did when -

"Jesus," he said, covering his eyes as his hips started lifting on their own.

Naruto chuckled, which only stimulated him even more.

A whole 30 seconds later, it was all over with a very smug-looking Naruto crawling up the length of his body. He kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"I suppose if we're gonna move to Berlin that leaves us plenty of time to join the mile-high club."

Sasuke pulled him into a hug, his exposed bits pressing up against the lower half of Naruto's body.

"At least let me tuck you in first," Naruto whispered, kissing at his neck and collarbone.

"I wouldn't bother."

"No?" Naruto glanced at him as he flicked one of Sasuke's nipples. "More?"

"More. You," he said. "On me."

"Yeah?" Naruto's eyes flashed. "How we doin' it?"

"Slow."

"Mm. I see." Naruto nodded. "I was hopin' you'd say that. I like this. I get to make you come over and over tonight."

"I'll let you," he said, touching the side of Naruto's face, his thumb tracing those nearly invisible scars.

"You'll let me have you?" Naruto leaned into his touch, smiling tenderly at him.

Sasuke smiled back. "Always."

"'Til death do us part?"

He took hold of Naruto's chin with his thumb and forefinger, leaning in for a kiss. "'Til death do us part."


End file.
